A Mended Heart
by TriforceandSheikahArts
Summary: I never thought that my life would get any better, that everything would always be the same. But when I found that letter lying on my desk, it opened up a new world of possibilities and changes for me, and made me realize that I can be happy. (AU. Zelda/Link).
1. My life, my living nightmare

**Disclaimer – **Legend of Zelda is property of Shigeru Miyamoto. All characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owner. I, TriforceandSheikahArts, merely wrote this story for amusement. I receive no profit from the creation of the story. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise relating to Legend of Zelda. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note -** I am rewriting this story. Thank you to my wonderful beta, AvatarZeldatheTriforceBender, for taking the time to edit and help me correct this chapter. I really appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter one: **My life, my living nightmare

* * *

With a ring of the bell, lunch ended. Students slowly made their way back to class, groaning and chatting all the way. I stood off to the side and watched them walk off, waiting until the majority of them were gone before emerging from my place in the shadows.

Bag strapped over my shoulder, I clutched my books to my chest and stalked down the hallway. I kept my head down low, not bothering to make eye contact with anyone. Here at Castle Town Secondary School, that was usually the best option to go with. Unless you wanted to get into an argument or find yourself surrounded by bullies, keeping your gaze to yourself was the best option.

I turned down the hallway, hearing the basics of people's conversations. Most of them were the same revolving around the latest party or who was dating whom. Nothing I really cared for. Pursing my lips together, I made a mental checklist of what I had to do this evening. First, I needed to make dinner, afterwards, I would need to start the laundry, thirdly, change mother's sheets and lastly, I could have time to myself. If I was lucky, I could have the majority of my chores done by six or seven. I smiled at the thought.

Humming a soft tune, I rounded another bend, nearly arriving at my classroom door. Yet the sound of heels clacking against the linoleum floor caused me to stop. I held my breath. I knew those heels anywhere. They belonged to the head cheerleader—and my worst nightmare—Jill.

My face paled. Jill wasn't supposed to have class on this side of the school. I knew her schedule by heart, and knew that she had art class—that was on the other side of the building. I purposely made my schedule to fit the exact opposite of whatever she had.

"Hello freak."

I jumped and dropped my books. Turning around, I locked eyes with Damian Star, the school's star quarterback and major snob. Most of the girls at my school liked him for his looks, but his personality sent them packing. Damian was a tall boy with lean shoulders and dark brown hair. His chocolate brown eyes were nice, but filled with so much overconfidence and arrogance it made me want to hurl.

"Um, hello… Damian." I gulped nervously, "N-nice seeing you here."

Damian smiled snidely and brushed a few strands of hair back from his face. "Freak, we're here to have some fun," he enlightened me.

"Huh?" It was then that I noticed the others standing behind him. Half of them were from the cheerleading squad and the rest the football team. Jill stood among them, her bright red hair shining brightly under the hallway's fluorescent lights. Her eyes, lined with too much mascara and eyeliner, reminded me of a raccoon and caused me to bite down on the inside of my cheeks.

Jill advanced, standing next to Damian. The two were the school's main couple. Most thought they were perfect for each other—so did I. Jill's haughtiness and Damian's egotism cause them to get along wonderfully. Plus, when they team up to bully people, they're an unstoppable force to be reckoned with.

My breathing lowered.

Jill grinned. "So freak, aren't you happy to see us?" She giggled forcefully.

I said nothing and shut my eyes. From experience, I knew this was the best thing to do. Even if it was the scariest, if I let them do what they wanted, it would be over much quicker, and they would move on with their lives, leaving me alone with mine.

"Ready for some fun?" whispered Damian.

I felt two people—most likely football players—grab me by the arms and toss me into the nearest trash can. My back collided with the can's hard surface, resulting with a loud bang to erupt into the air. I felt immense amounts of pain shoot through my body. Tears lined my eyes and I bit on my lower lip, sucking it painfully.

Jill and Damian exchanged matching high fives and signaled for other cheerleaders to move closer. Briefly, I saw them carrying buckets, but didn't know what was inside them.

"Freak, since you weren't at lunch today, we decided to bring lunch to you." Jill explained in a snotty tone.

My eyes widened. I knew what that meant.

"And there it goes," she cackled. Buckets worth of the cafeteria's old spaghetti, moldy salad and dressing fell over my head. It went everywhere, staining my face, clothes and filling the entire trash can. I screamed in disgust. Then suddenly, someone slammed their hand onto my shoulder and pushed me further inside. Before I could say one word, they then slammed the lid over the trash can. Everything was dark for me and stunk of old, rotten food. I felt like puking.

"Well, don't just stand there. Start rocking the can!" Damian hollered from outside.

"No!" I screamed, feeling two or three people shake and push the trash can. It went in all directions, making the food and I move all around inside the condensed space. Banana peels hung over my tennis shoes, gum wrappers got tangled inside my hair and the bits and pieces of pasta stained my face even more.

"Stop!" I cried.

This felt like a nightmare… A never-ending nightmare.

Laughter resonated from outside the trash can. I knew what was happening out there. I was no fool. I knew they were laughing at me. I knew they found my pleas amusing and comical, and weren't going to stop anytime soon… no matter how much I begged.

For minutes on end, they kept laughing and pushing the trash can around. I kept my eyes closed and tried to imagine that I was in a better place. Somewhere nice and cozy—and not the school's garbage can. That the rotten scents I smelled were actually tropical and lush fragrances. I breathed in deeply and pictured myself smelling pretty, purple flowers and hearing the sound of dolphins laughing—which was actually _their_ laughter. For the most part, it was working. By the time the laughter ceased and the can stopped moving, I felt a little bit better.

I counted to ten and then opened my eyes. I crossed my fingers and hoped they were gone. After a few tries, I managed to knock the lid off the garbage can with one hand. Now all that remained was to escape. I made a face. "I can't believe I'm about to do this." I hissed. I started to rock myself back and forth, feeling the can sway. I moved my body more towards the right, applying more weight in that direction. The can went down with a bang and I fell out.

"Yes!" I raised a fist victoriously and crawled out. All around me, the old tiles were stained with red sauce and icky remains of people's lunches. My stomach churned in disgust. I got to my feet and wiped my forehead. _I need to clean to myself up. _I bent down and grabbed my books and bag, thankful I dropped them before I was thrown into the garbage can. Limping my way towards the nearest bathroom, I noticed that I hurt my foot while trying to make my escape.

I sighed. "I guess it can't be helped." I dropped my stuff to the ground and looked around the washroom. No one was there but me. "Good." I heaved a sigh of relief. At least no one else would need to see me in this hideous state. I turned around and saw my reflection in the large mirror. "Bleh!" was my sole response. For the girl staring back at me had bits of blood dripping down from her lower lip. Clumps of rotten meatballs, salad and pasta covered her hair and were tangled deeply inside the once blood locks. Spaghetti sauce and… other stuff stained her cheeks and lower neck. Not even bothering to examine the clothing, I just looked away and stuck out my tongue.

"I look nasty." I shuddered at the thought.

Not able to stand the realization any longer, I reached for some nearby paper towel and wet them, attempting to clean some of the residue off my face.

The sauce came off easily, as did the bits of dressing. However, the clumps of meat and pasta were a whole other story. "It's no use!" Frustrated, I threw the paper towel into the trash and tried to clean my hair with my fingers. That method didn't work so well either.

"Damn this." I hissed. "Screw this, I'm going home." I couldn't be bothered to try to clean myself up anymore. There wasn't enough capability left inside me to be able to bother washing this all off me. "I need a shower." I decided, stuffing my stuff into my bag.

I opened the bathroom door and walked out into the hallway. Looking both ways I made sure no one was around as I ran out the nearest exit, heading straight for home.

* * *

_Oh Goddesses, how could I have let this happen? _I limped with immense amounts of effort up the stairs towards my room. My chest hurt excessively and I was sure that my cheek would sport a mark for quite a few days. Both of my legs felt like jelly and wobbled with each step I took.

I coughed and clutched my head. "You big jerk," I muttered under my breath. "Why do you even need to be here in the first place?" I glared down towards the bottom of the stairwell where he once stood. Right now, I knew he was in the living room with my intoxicated mother, most likely pleasuring her senselessly.

"Goddesses," I clutched my mouth, feeling a bit of bile rising up from my throat. I pushed myself to run into my bedroom and lock the door before entering the bathroom. Making a quick dash for the toilet, I threw up the remains of my packed lunch.

It stunk terribly as I flushed the toilet. I scrunched up my nose in disgust and limped my way towards the shower. Though I still felt sick, I knew a shower would make me feel better.

Throwing off my clothes and starting the water, I waited until it reached the perfect temperature before climbing inside. Immediately upon feeling the water droplets cascade down from the shower-head hitting my head and body, I exhaled. Feeling bits and pieces of food chunks drop down onto my shoulders and feet, I forced myself to reach for the shampoo and begin lathering.

"Mom, you should know better then to get back together with _him_." I resisted the urge to spit. While mom was a bit… scatterbrained, I assumed she had enough dignity and self-respect to not get back together with her former boyfriend, Ganondorf Dragmire. He treated her with little respect, used all her money earned from work and called her so many names it wasn't funny. They broke up a few weeks ago and I was sure that would be the end of him. Nevertheless, when I came home and found her past out on the couch, bottles of wine surrounding her and the couch converted to its pullout… well, that had answered some questions.

I rolled my eyes and reached for more shampoo.

"Mom," I shook my head and gritted my teeth. "You fool."

Suddenly a flash of Ganondorf's face came to mind. I stuck out my tongue as the sudden memories of what happened just a few minutes ago came to mind.

…

…

…

I just got home from school, tired from running the entire way. I snuck inside and locked the door passing by the living room, where I saw mother sleeping away, snoring. The air smelt faintly of cigarettes and wine bottles of different sizes and colours lined the coffee table and mantel place.

"Mom…" my eyes drooped. After a long day at school, I was not happy to see this. Exhaling a sigh, I faintly noticed a bit of drool rolling down from mother's lips. It wasn't a pleasant sight.

I had shaken my head and made my way towards the stairs. The very thought of someone else being home never crossed my mind until it was too late. Unsuspectingly, someone grabbed me by the wrist and pushed me towards the stairs. My eyes watered and I collided face first with the few steps.

"Ouch." I groaned.

"Heh… Oops."

I knew that voice. My bottom lip trembled. "G-Ganondorf," I stuttered, fearful. Ganondorf Dragmire was my mother's long time boyfriend. The two had met one evening at a local bar and were together ever since. Until recently, mother had broken up with him. When I heard the news, I was delirious with joy. Nevertheless, to see him here at _home_ after they broke up. It made no sense.

"You have a good time at school?" He sneered, chucking—most likely at my current state. I balled my hands into fists, angered. Besides Jill and Damian, he was the other person who got on my nerves. On more than one occasion, I just wanted to punch him endlessly.

"Be quiet." I hissed and turned over, glaring at him.

_Slap!_ His left hand collided with my cheek, startling me. The contact was so quick but painful, right away I knew it would leave a mark.

I held back a scowl. "Aw, what's the matter?" He croaked. "You can't take a simple beating?"

I gritted my teeth and looked away. Just like with my tormentors at school, I knew better than to answer his question.

Ganondorf then snarled and pulled me up by the hair. I hissed with displeasure and tried to look away. His eyes were locked on my watering eyes and trembling lips. He smirked and let go. Like a rag doll, I fell limply onto the stairs. I felt like crying, but didn't dare give into the urge.

He bent down, inspecting my current state. It looked like he wanted to inflict more pain on me, but luckily my mother called.

"Oh honey," she hiccupped. "W-where are you?"

Right away, my face churned in disgust as Ganondorf smirked and yelled, "Coming love!"

I nearly puked right on the spot.

His gaze shifted towards my mother's direction. Smiling wide, he grabbed me by the hair again and hissed in my ear, "You're lucky; I went too easy on you. Next time, it'll be worse." And with that, he let go of me and sauntered back into the living room where my intoxicated mother lay.

…

…

…

"Bleh!" I spat and turned off the water. It was too disgusting—no, **atrocious** to recall. I stepped out of the shower and reached for my housecoat. It hung right next to the shower for easy access and convenience. Tying it tight, I limped towards the vanity and smiled. No longer did any remains of the cafeteria food litter my hair and face. I was perfectly clean.

"Besides the bruise, though." I brought my hand up towards the bruise and touched it. It stung. I hissed with displeasure and knew it would need to be bandaged along with my legs. When inside the shower, I noticed different spots on my legs forming. A few were fresh cuts and others were cuts that reopened. Nothing major, but they would still need to be tended to.

Opening up the medicine cabinet, I withdrew my first aid kit and began to clean myself up. I headed towards the toilet and propped my right leg on top of the lid. While sanitizing the cuts, I hissed and groaned with disapproval. For once today, I was openly able to shout and whisper to my wildest protests.

A few minutes later, I slapped some bandages on and directed my attention towards my cheek. Settling on a simple bandage, I cleaned the small wound and applied a large, white dressing over the entire bruise. Zipping up the first aid kit, I looked at my work in the mirror and smiled. "All done," I giggled and reached for my brush. Quickly brushing my hair, I walked out of the washroom and grabbed my favourite pair of sweats. I slipped them on and sat down on my desk chair.

"I just want to sleep." I yawned, but was too scared of what Ganondorf might do if he came upstairs and found me. Yawning again, I turned around in my seat and saw something lying on my desk. It was a letter. Curious, I reached for it and looked at the sender. Right away, I smiled gleefully since it was none other then my own father who had sent it, Richard Harkinain.


	2. Change of Pace

**Chapter Two: **Change of Pace

**Author's Note**: Thank you to my wonderful beta, AvatarZeldatheTriforceBender, for taking the time to edit and correct this chapter. I really appreciate it.

* * *

Just the sight of his name brought vast amounts of warmth and happiness into my soul. I felt like I could barely contain it all. I clutched the letter close, slumping further back into the chair as I prepared to read it. I could hardly wait! Tearing off the end of the envelope, I reached inside and grabbed the single, folded, sheet of paper. With great speed, I unravelled it and began reading its wonderful contents. It could have only been a hello but it would still brighten my normally dreary day and set my soul free, flying on wings of happiness.

The letter was simple but entertaining. Dad inquired about school and my plans for the summer. He mentioned that Chrysanthemum, his new-wife of two years, was interested in having me spend the summer with them in their hometown of Kakariko.

"That sounds nice," I mused, "A summer with Dad and Chrysanthemum. I bet it would be fun." I continued to read the letter. Nothing else major was mentioned and he finished off the note wishing me well. I set the note down onto the desk and thought it over a while.

"I have no plans this summer." I said to myself. "It would be nice to get away from mom and Ganondorf." That sounded nice. "Plus, it's been so long since I've seen Dad. I miss him a lot." I frowned. "That's it. I'm going to go to Kakariko!" I stood up from the chair and reached for the cordless phone that lay on my desk. Luckily, since mom was busy downstairs, that meant she couldn't come upstairs and check on me.

"Bleh." I stuck out my tongue. Just thinking about what could be going on down there was enough to make my blood run cold. I shuddered and punched in Dad's number. I knew it by heart, which made dialling that much easier. After a few short, nerve-racking rings later, the line on the other end picked up and I was welcomed with Chrysanthemum's cheery voice, "Hello?"

I took in a breath, trying to contain my excitement and nervousness. "Hello Chrysanthemum."

"Zelda, is that you?" I could hear her voice rising with pleasure.

"Yes, it's me." I responded. "How are you doing?"

"I'm pretty good, and how about you Zelda?"

I sighed and recalled today's events. "I've been… better, but at the moment I'm all right."

There was a brief silence before she replied. "Well that's good. So tell me, are you excited that summer vacation is nearly here? What do you have left, two or three days of school, right?"

"Yeah pretty much, there's only two days left of school, even though exams are over, but it's expected that everyone show up for the last two days," I explained.

"Oh, that must suck," I giggled at her tone of voice.

"Nah, it's not really that much of a big deal, the two days will be over sooner before anyone expects them to be."

"Well, I guess you're right there Zelda." She mused.

"Yeah I guess… but anyways Chrysanthemum, I was wondering if I ask could ask you something." I held my breath. Please, O, please let her say yes, I thought to myself and crossed my fingers for good luck.

"Zelda, you can ask me anything."

I exhaled in relief. "Well see, I got my Dad's letter today…" I trailed off slowly.

"Yes," she said, sounding slightly unsure.

"And… well, see… Inside the letter that he had sent, he had written a question, wondering, if I wanted to spend the summer with both of you in Kakariko."

"What about that Zelda? Don't tell me you don't want to come?" Her voice started to rise.

"No it's not that!" I yelled into the phone, then realizing how loud I was spoke very quietly. "In fact, it's the exact opposite. See, I was phoning to ask if I could spend the summer with both of you in Kakariko." All I got for an answer was laughter; right away, I couldn't help but think that maybe this idea wasn't such a good one after all.

"Zelda, how can you even ask something like that?" Chrysanthemum's voice said snapping me out of my thoughts. "You should know by now you are more than welcome to come to Kakariko and spend the summer with us. In fact, you are more than welcome to visit anytime you want. So never, _ever_ need to think that you have to ask, all right?"

"All right," I sighed, feeling my cheeks begin to burn red in embarrassment. "Well, um, when can I come then?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well why don't you come after school's finished for the summer?" My eyes went wide.

"Umm… Can I maybe earlier?" She sighed, but I know she approved.

"Alright, you can come earlier," she said. "Now, do you know when you want to come?"

"How about tonight?"

"Tonight?" she repeated, shocked.

I bit my lower lip. "Yes tonight." I repeated. "I-I just really want to see you both."

Chrysanthemum groaned. "Well, alright, you can come tonight. How about after you land, you call me and I'll come pick you up?"

"Okay," I said while trying to contain my excitement.

"Now Zelda," she said, her voice turning serious. "I'm just on Castle Town's Airport page, and am looking up the times for when the next flights are for Kakariko."

"How did you start that so fast?" I asked in disbelief. She just laughed.

"Zelda, I was already on the computer when you phoned, and when you said you wanted to come and visit, well, I decided to check what times the available flights would be good for you."

"Oh…" My voice began to lower.

"But then when you said you wanted to come tonight, I decided to check tonight's flights instead of the weekend flights."

"All right then, well what times do the planes leave?" I asked curiously.

"Hmm…" I could hear the mouse click on a link "…They leave at… 6:00, 7:00, 7:30, and 8:00."

"Ohh…" I said, glancing up towards my bedroom clock. "Well, it's nearly four thirty right now, so I guess I'll take the six o'clock one then."

"All right, and are you sure that you have enough money for a ticket Zelda?" She asked, her voice full of concern.

"Yes Chrysanthemum, I'm sure. I've been saving up money for a while now, so I'm sure that I'll have enough," I assured her.

"Good," she breathed in what sounded like relief. "Well, the six o'clock plane lands at eight, so I guess that's the time I'll meet you at the airport then."

"Okay then," I smiled.

"Well, see you at eight then Zelda, and be careful all right?"

I smiled. "I will be Chrysanthemum, don't worry," she sighed lightly.

"I know you're old enough to take of yourself Zelda, goddesses you're nearly eighteen, but still, be careful, promise me that, ok?"

I giggled lightly. '_This was going to be so much better than spending all summer here.'_

"All right, I promise I'll be careful." I reassured her.

"Okay Zelda, see you at eight outside the airport and be remember, be safe."

"I will." I sighed once more.

"All right."

Even though the line then went dead, I felt alive inside. I was going to spend the summer with my Dad and his second wife. Me. I was going to get away from this place for an entire summer! A grin plastered itself across my face.

Quickly placing the phone down onto the desk, I made my way towards the closet and pulled out my small, red duffle bag. Assembling everything I would need only took five minutes or so. Then with a quick dash to the bathroom for my toiletries and cosmetics, I was all done.

I wiped my brow in relief. "Just have to get my money now, and I'll be all set." Heading towards my nightstand, I pulled out my worn out grey wallet and counted the amount of rupees I had saved up throughout the passing year. "This should be enough." I grinned and shoved my wallet into my pocket, along with my music player and cell phone.

Lastly, the final step would be to sneak out. "If mom catches me, I'm so dead." I gulped and glanced towards the window: my sole form of escape. Walking towards it, I quietly unlocked the latch and hatched it open. "I need my bag," I suddenly realized and ran back for it. I was all set. Resisting the urge to laugh, I hoisted my leg over the window ledge and began to climb down, holding onto the vines that were growing on the house's siding.

Within a minute of climbing, I was down on solid ground. Smiling in victory, I patted myself on the back for a job well done, before heading over towards the fence and began to climb over it.

* * *

After an hour of continuous walking and not even stopping once for a break, I had finally made it to Castle Town airport. I was beyond tired after the walk, but I merely reminded myself that I could sleep on the plane, which was my whole motivation as I made my way towards the service counter to get my ticket.

"I can help the next in line," the worker said, motioning me over to her booth. I gripped my wallet tight in my hand and walked over towards her quietly. "And what plane ticket will you need tonight, dear?" She questioned, glancing at me while smiling cosmetically.

I licked my lips and uttered softly, "One ticket for the six o'clock plane to Kakariko." My heart was beating fast inside of my chest as I looked around the airport terminal. '_What if the woman became suspicious of why I was buying only one ticket and asked where my parents were?'_I knew I looked young so what if she questioned me.

Nervous, I watched as she raised a brow, gazing towards me curiously, before turning her attention back towards the computer. She pressed down onto a few keys, glancing at the information that was plastered on the small screen.

"Alright, let's see," she mused, "One plane ticket to Kakariko." After a moment, her eyes brightened. "Okay then, that plane still has seats available." I perked up instantly. "And the price of the ticket comes to one hundred and fifty five rupees."

"Here you are." I handed the exact amount of change to her.

Slightly taken back, she accepted the money and printed off my ticket. "Have a safe flight," she waved and watched me walk off. "Thank you," I replied.

After dropping off my luggage on the conveyor belt and finding the right door to head through, I was comfortably seated on the plane. The only person who sat next to me was a kind elderly man. We chatted for quite time, even after the plane took off. He was quite the nice man, until he suddenly fell asleep.

"Um, excuse me?" I waved a hand in front of his face, but he didn't so much as stir. He was out cold. I sighed and reached for my ear buds. If he could fall asleep and relax, then so could I. Turning my music to a lower volume, I fell asleep to one of my favourite songs by the popular band Indigo-Go's.

* * *

Suddenly, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I jumped up in my seat, my eyes flying open as I heard a soft giggle to my side. I turned and saw a stewardess with short brown hair and bright green hazel eyes smiling to me. I returned the smile, realizing I wasn't in any danger, and began to get out of my seat. She moved out of the way and let me pass. I then headed towards the next flight attendant who was directing people to the door to leave the plane.

As I made my way there, she flashed me a friendly smile, "Have a nice summer, Miss." I merely nodded and began to climb down the few steps before heading towards luggage.

I passed by many people and pushed through and out of crowds before I quickly spotted my bag and reached for it. When I gripped onto the straps and pulled it close towards me, I immediately placed it onto my shoulders and started heading towards the exit, when suddenly, something caught my eye. It was a family… a family that looked like any other consisting of a father, a mother, and a happy little child.

However, as I watched the child run happily into her father's arms and him pressing her close to him with the mother standing next to them, I felt a pang of sadness in my chest. Since I have never been able to experience a life like that little girl's and have doubts that I ever will. I wonder exactly, what is it like to have a mother and father living happily with each other, being committed to each other, and staying with each other, for good. It must be nice. Having a mother who isn't out drinking nearly every night with her friends, or going clubbing with random people she meets on the streets, as well as sleeping with them. It must be nice, really nice.

"… You're so lucky," I whispered, a tear trickling down my cheeks, "so lucky." And with that, I walked towards the east exit doors.

* * *

I stood outside the airport, continually glancing at the various cars that were parked and driving by. I couldn't help but sigh when I noticed Chrysanthemum wasn't among them.

"Where could she be?" I wondered and withdrew my cell phone, checking the time for the third instance. "It's already eight-fifteen." Suddenly, my phone began to ring. It was Chrysanthemum's number. I grinned and brought it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello Zelda?" Chrysanthemum said. "Where are you now? I'm waiting by the west exit and you are still not here. Where are you? Tell me this instant!" She sounded mad. I cringed.

"Um, C-Chrysanthemum," I stuttered. "I-I'm by the east doors, not the west doors."

She sighed loudly. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Stay by the front door."

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled. "See you then."

"See you then." We both hung. I leaned against the airport wall for support and calmly waited for her to come by, smiling all the while.

* * *

After a few minutes of standing outside the airport waiting for her, I finally spotted Chrysanthemum's black car pulling up towards the curb. When she turned off the ignition and pocketed the keys, exiting from the vehicle, I jumped forward and ran towards her, nearly knocking her down.

"Goodness Zelda," she said, almost out of breath. "You nearly winded me."

"I'm sorry." I chuckled. "I'm just so happy to see you." Her grip around my waist tightened.

"As am I," she said. Then she pulled away and examined me. "My goodness, look at you. You've grown so much over the past year. You look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you." She gushed causing me to blush.

"Thank you." I shyly looked away.

"Your father can't wait to see you—what happened to your cheek?" She demanded, her tone suddenly becoming highly serious.

I gulped and backed away. "I, um, slipped coming down the stairs at home one day," I explained. "Mom left her shoes by the top steps and I tripped over them. When I, um, reached the bottom of the stairs, I managed to cut my cheek."

Chrysanthemum raised a blonde eyebrow. "Zelda, are you telling me the truth?"

Beads of sweat formed behind the back of my head—a habit I had whenever feeling nervous. Unable to meet her gaze, I studied my shoes. "S-shouldn't we get going?" I stuttered, attempting to chance topics. "I don't want you to hold up traffic."

Chrysanthemum gaped and looked behind her. At least three or four cars were behind her, honking their horns and glowering our way. She turned a frightful shade of red. "Come on, let's get going," she said and grabbed me by the hand.

I got in the front passenger seat and she clambered her way into the driver's seat. Without so much a pause, she buckled her seatbelt, adjusted her mirrors and stepped on the gas, speeding towards the exit.

"Sorry about that," she laughed a few minutes later. "I guess I didn't pull over properly."

"It's no problem." Really, if anything, I should be thanking her. For because of her mistake, she forgot about inquiring anymore about the condition of my cheek. I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Zelda, there's something I want to ask you."

I nearly jumped out of my seat, "Um, yes?"

Chrysanthemum smiled and turned onto another main intersection. "Out of curiosity sake, what made you want to come to Kakariko so suddenly? Don't you want to spend the last few days of school with your friends? When I was your age, I loved those last days of school before summer ended. They were filled so much fun and wonderful memories."

I tugged at my shirt collar. "S-since we're not doing anything in school anymore, I figured it w-would be a perfect time to leave. As well… most of my friends have already gone on vacation."

"Really?" Chrysanthemum blinked, "How sad."

I nodded, attempting to main a calm poker face. "I shall keep in touch with them though, so it's not the end of the world."

"That's good." She pulled onto my father's street. "It's always good to try to keep in touch with friends over the summer." When she pulled into the driveway, I hastily unbuckled my seatbelt, eager to end this conversation.

Climbing out of the car, I hoisted my bag over my shoulder and walked up the driveway towards my father's house. Father's house was a nice, two story brick dwelling with dark shutters on all of the front windows and cute flower boxes hanging down below. A colourful arrangement of shrubbery and flora created an elegant pathway towards the front door, immediately capturing the eye.

I walked down the stone walkway and climbed the few steps. Suddenly like magic, the front door opened and I was knocked to the ground. "Oww!" I groaned.

"Zelda!" exclaimed Chrysanthemum. "Are you okay?"

I heard something that sounded like ragged breaths coming from above my head. "Y-yes," I stuttered and tried to sit up—something was blocking my path thought. "I'm fine."

Something barked. My eyes widened. I looked up and saw a joyful golden retriever eyeing me. "Rocky!" I screamed delightfully and wrapped my arms around him. Rocky was my father's pet of six years. He had adopted Rocky from a shelter when he was only a puppy. Dad claimed to have fallen in love just after looking into those eyes and adopted him right away.

I chuckled. Rocky barked and started to lick my face with his slobbering, wet tongue. "S-stop," I laughed and tried to push him off me, "That t-tickles." My laughter increased by a tenfold. Rocky barked louder and managed to push me back down. Delirious with joy, I didn't notice someone offering me a hand until a moment later.

"Zelda," my father said and helped me to my feet. "Look at how much you've grown."

"Dad!" I shouted and hugged him tight, breathing in his sweet, vanilla sweet. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." He patted my back and held me close. I shut my eyes, content. Whenever in my dad's arms, I always felt safe and secure, protected from anything life may throw my way.

"Let's have a better look at you." Reluctantly, Dad pulled away and eyed me from head to toe. Before he could have the chance to ask about my cheek, I forced out a yawn and asked, "Might I go upstairs for now?"

Dad looked somewhat crestfallen and it caused my stomach to churn. I never liked making Dad upset. "Of course you can," he said and reached for my bag. "Let me help you."

"Thank you." I smiled and walked towards the stairs, attempting to look as tired as I could be.

* * *

"It's exactly as I remember it to be." I laugh and twirl around the centre of my room. Dad just left minutes ago, as did Rocky. He had said something about Chrysanthemum wanting to redecorate my room, but I was happy he talked her out of it. I honestly don't know how I would react to seeing my bedroom in Kakariko completely reformed and decorated differently.

"Even the bedding is the same." I realized and sat down, reaching for one of the pillows. I hugged it close and smiled, glancing around the room. From the old chair situated in the corner to the plush rug that lined the stained hardwood floors, I truly felt at home. Unlike at my mother's house in Castle Town, here at my father's in Kakariko, I actually felt as though I belonged and were at home.

"This is nice… finally feeling like I belong," I whispered and shut my eyes, actually becoming tired. I yawned and leaned back, my grip on the pillow loosening. It fell to the ground as I sat up abruptly, suddenly consumed by the sound of a lovely tune.

I titled my head to the side and moved towards the window, curious. "Where could that sound be coming from?" I unlocked the window and slowly climbed out, scaling my way up the slopped roof on all fours. Moving slowly and steady, I made my way up and got to my feet, dusting myself off.

I looked around and saw nothing but stars shining brightly in the nighttime sky and the occasional light from a window of another home. "Hmm…" I pursed my lips together. Just then, the sound grew louder. It came from the right. I smiled and walked slowly, listening to the now upbeat and cheery tune.

"It's so pretty." I whispered to myself as I neared the end of the roof, noticing a faint glimmer of yellow—I assumed it was a flashlight. Whoever was playing the instrument obviously lived next door to my Dad.

Nervous, I brought my hands together and called out, "Hello? Is someone there?"

The music stopped and someone looked my way. "Who's there?" They demanded and stood up.

Shivers ran down my spine. "Um," I gulped nervously.


	3. Meeting the Neighbours

_**Chapter Three: Meeting the Neighbours**_

* * *

My heart beat quickly inside my chest causing me to gasp for air. Whoever stood on the other roof kept watching me, their gaze locked on my small form. Face turning red, I tried to look away, suddenly feeling foolish for having spoken just a moment ago.

_Goddesses, what am I to do?_ I bit my bottom lip. _I am so dumb to have shouted like that_. I wanted to slap myself senseless but knew better then to do that now.

"Whoever yelled a minute ago, can you say something again?" The voice sounded male. That did nothing to calm my nerves. "If you don't say anything, I'm going to come over there right now."

"Please don't," I squeaked.

"Huh?"

"Haa…" I slapped my hands over my mouth, a wave of embarrassment washing over me. "Shit," I hissed and then felt a light shine on me. "Dumb, dumb, dumb… I'm so dumb!" I scolded myself.

"If you're done criticizing yourself, might you tell me who you are."

My ears turned a delightful shade of red. "I-I… Oh, what's the use?" I hung my head in shame.

The boy clicked his tongue, obviously confused. Not that I could blame him. After all, he was just sitting on his roof, absentmindedly playing his instrument while being interrupted by a complete stranger. If that happened to me, I suppose I would be confused too.

I sucked on my bottom lip. "Who are you?" He asked again, shining the flashlight over me.

Unsure of how to answer, I merely waved and offered a timid smile. "I-I am Zelda," I stuttered. "W-what's your name?"

He blinked. "Link," he said and ran a hand through his hair. "Listen, this is awkward speaking to you from all the way over here. I'm going to come over to your roof so that this'll be easier."

"What?" I gaped. "But there's too much of a gap in distance. You'll fall if you try to run that—" He didn't listen though and merely turned off his flashlight. In the darkness, I had to squint to make out his form, but could see him faintly backing up, looking ready to run.

"You'll kill yourself!" I shouted. Yet my yell was for nothing, since he was already running forward, heading straight for the end of the roof. Like an Olympian taking their first step for the win, he crossed over the distance from his roof to mine as though it were nothing.

My eyes widened and I fell back on my rear. My jaw dropped, nearly touching the ground. "Incredible," I whispered, stunned.

"Here." He bent down and offered me a hand. Dumbfounded, I blinked but let him help me to my feet. "You okay?" He asked, concerned.

I nodded, still amazed over his jump. He smiled and then his expression changed from concern to anger. I backed away. He advanced. "I mean you no harm," he said and raised his hands. "I just want to ask you some questions."

"L-like what?" I croaked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Who are you and why are you on the Harkinain's roof?"

I blinked, stunned. Wasn't the answer to the second part of the question obvious?

"And lastly," he added on. "Why were you watching me?"

I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my neck. I might as well begin with answering the simpler questions; I decided and balled a fist behind my back. I took in a deep breath. "I am Zelda Harkinain. I am Richard Harkinain's daughter."

He looked surprised. "That makes sense," he stated. "But why were you watching me?"

Shyly, I looked away. "I was in my bedroom and heard you playing… It sounded so nice that I w-wanted to know where the sound was coming from. So I followed it all the way to here."

He chuckled. "That sounded like a complement."

My cheeks tinted pink. "Y-you said your name was Link?" I managed to say with only one stutter. "Do you k-know my father?"

He nodded once again. "My name is Link. Link Gaiden, to be exact. And to answer your question this time, I do know your father." He smiled and rubbed his neck. "He's one of the nicest neighbours I've ever met."

"That's great." I said and cringed, realizing my voice sounded quite high.

Link laughed—much to my displeasure. "Sorry about being rude. I just wasn't expecting anyone to come out and hear me playing." He extended a hand forward. "Am I forgiven?"

My mouth opened ajar. What in Nayru's name was he asking forgiveness for, I thought, confused. "Oh, um, of course you are." I gulped and shook his hand. But just as quickly as our hands connected, we both pulled away.

"What was that?" I said, perplexed.

"I don't know." Link blinked. "What it was though, felt and looked like—"

"Electricity," we said in unison.

…

His eyes widened and so did mine. We both stared to one another in silence merely studying each other. His eyes, a pale shade of blue, glimmered with puzzlement and uncertainty. I sucked my bottom lip, suddenly noticing how attractive he actually was. Feeling my face heat up, I looked away, embarrassed.

"Zelda, is something wrong?" He asked, concerned.

I shook my head and kept looking away, frowning. Internally, I scorned myself for acting like such a dork, but I just couldn't maintain any form of composure. Here I stood in front of an attractive and handsome young boy and I could not formulate one proper response to say after that handshake.

_Other girls wouldn't have trouble with this sort of stuff_, I thought sadly. _They would just shake off that sudden moment and start fresh with him._

However, I'm not like other girls, I added on. My frown worsened at the thought.

"Zelda?" said Link. "Is something bothering you?" Even though we didn't know each other whatsoever, Link was still concerned about my well-being. It was both a touching and awkward element to add to this already confusing meeting.

I gulped nervously. "T-that music you were playing… was really beautiful," I managed to say.

Link smiled. "Thank you. It's actually a piece I'm working on for a friend of mine."

I raised an eyebrow. "How thoughtful," I whispered, "I'm s-sure your friend will love it."

"Are you sure?" He did not sound convinced. I pursed my lips together.

"Positive," I answered meekly.

A light blush stained his cheeks. I, too, felt my face reddening, but knew it would be much worse than his any day.

"Zelda… thanks—Huh?" His sudden change confused me.

"What's wrong?" I forced myself to say.

He pointed towards my cheek. "What happened?"

Beads of sweat formed behind my head. Just like with Chrysanthemum before, I was going to have to say the same tale. "Oh, um, I fell down the stairs." I said it so quickly that I knew Link wouldn't believe me.

He crossed his arms over his chest, looking highly doubtful. "Is that so?"

"Of course it is!" I raised a fist into the air, laughing nervously.

Link sighed and shook his head. "Now come on Zelda," he pressed. "I know that's not true, and you know that's not true. So how did you manage to hurt yourself like that?"

I gulped and tugged at my collar, trying to conjure up a good lie. _L__et's see… tripped and fell face first on the ground? Slipped on a banana peel? Stumbled over a branch and cut my cheek from the impact of falling? Oh Goddesses, what should I say, what should I say?_

Internally I groaned. I could not come up with anything. Balling my hands into two fists, I shakily uttered, "Well, see—"

"Link? Where are you?" Someone shouted. Link and I turned around noticing a little girl with two blonde ponytails, wearing an adorable blue nightgown watching us from the attic window of Link's house. She was squinting and waving upon noticing Link.

"Link, Mom wants you to come inside," she called.

Link sighed. "I better get going."

I held back the urge to say, "Your little sister is so cute."

Link looked my way. "It was nice meeting you, Zelda."

Startled, I nodded. "It w-was nice meeting you too, Link."

He smiled faintly. "I guess I'll see you around, huh?" He started to back away towards the other end of the roof. Learning from the first time, I knew he was preparing to jump to his side.

"Um, for sure," I stammered, blushing lightly.

Link chuckled faintly and began to run down my father's roof. I backed away and watched him just across the gap as though it were nothing. Again, it amazed me. "Incredible."

Link landed perfectly onto his side and stood up, dusting himself off. "Goodnight," he shouted and then began to walk towards the window where his little sister waited for him.

"Goodnight," I returned and then began to make my way down the roof and towards my bedroom.


	4. Expect the Unexpected

_**Chapter Four: Expect the Unexpected**_

* * *

My eyes opened as the sun's rays streamed through my window. Letting out a small yawn, I slowly sat up from bed and stretched my arms forward, still sleepy. I looked around the bedroom and grudgingly eyed the alarm clock. In bright red numbers, it said seven a.m.

"Too early," I groaned and got up anyway. I suppose I was still used to waking up for school, but that didn't mean that seven wasn't early. Walking towards the bathroom that was connected to my bedroom, I locked it and commenced my usual routine of getting ready.

Brushing my teeth, washing my face and everything else, I exited from the washroom and changed from my comfortable pyjamas and into a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt. I made sure to keep my bandaged arms hidden from view.

See, after last night's incident with Link on the roof, I had managed to reopen a few cuts as I scalded down from the roof. Sad I know, but I even managed to get a few cuts on my wrists. How I did that and did not notice until later on, I do not know. But what I do know is that I don't want either Dad or Chrysanthemum to see them. Yesterday, Chrysanthemum was asking too many questions about the injury on my cheek. I had managed to avoid having Dad ask anything last night, but this morning, I am quite sure that he will ask.

I sighed and pulled down the sweater. "This sure is annoying," I mumbled, referring to my cuts. I just wish I could tell Dad and Chrysanthemum about it all—mom's drinking and her abusive boyfriends, the bullying and torment I receive at school. Dad is already aware of mom's drinking… that's partially why they got a divorce in the first place. Yet, he knows nothing about the bullying in general. In his eyes, I'm a good student at school and have a small group of close friends. If he only knew the truth though, I thought sadly.

My eyes drooped and I exited from the bedroom. Lost in thoughts, I never noticed someone following me, until I reached the end of the stairs. "Ruff!" barked Rocky. He carried his red food bowl in his mouth with his golden tail wagging violently.

I giggled. "Hungry?"

Rocky barked again. "I'll take that as a yes," I said and took his bowl from his mouth. "Come on, I'll get you some food." The last time I was here, Rocky ate all his food in one sitting. Really, it didn't surprise me that much that he was begging for more food.

"He's just hungry," I shrugged and walked into the kitchen. Rocky nudged my leg and directed me towards the table. Question marks hovered above my head. "What's wrong, boy?" Then I noticed the note.

"Huh?" I reached out for the piece of paper and brought it up for closer examination. Sprawled out in my father's messy penmanship was a quick note.

_Zelda,_

_I'm sorry to say this, but Chrysanthemum and I have to go to work today._

I pouted. "Are you serious?" Part of the reason I came to Kakariko was to be able to spend time with my Dad and Chrysanthemum. The note continued.

_I know it's sad, honey. All three of us were looking so forward to spending time with each other. But that's just life sometimes. In any case, we both should be home later on this evening. I don't want you to sit around all day mopping. Promise me you'll try to find something fun to do, okay? Our neighbour on the right—the Gaidens—have a son about your age. His name is Link. A while ago, I mentioned that you might be coming down to visit us. If you're willing to go and introduce yourself, I'm sure Link would be willing to show you around a bit and introduce you to some of his friends. _

_Have a good day. I love you._

_~Dad_

My pout worsened. "This sucks."

Rocky, who was by side, lying down, then got up and looked towards the front door. I followed his gaze and heard someone knocking.

"I wonder who that could be," I said and headed for the door. As I unlocked the latch and twisted the handle, I saw an adorable little girl standing in front of me, smiling wide. It took a minute to register in my mind who the girl was—Aryll, I realized happily. Link's little sister. Aryll wore a bright blue dress and white sandals, and had her blonde hair tied back into two ponytails.

She's so cute, I thought, resisting the urge to bend down and scoop her up into my arms. See, I guess you could say I've always had a love of kids… they're so much fun to be around and play with. I chuckled at the thought.

"It's the truth though," I mumbled under my breath.

Aryll titled her head to the side. "Who are you talking to?" She asked.

My eyes widened. "Um, no one," I answered and rubbed the back of my neck.

She blinked. I felt my heart pounding rapidly inside my chest. "G-good morning, Aryll," I stuttered, attempting to change the conversation. Luckily, it seemed to work.

"Morning Zellie!" she exclaimed and extended her arms out wide.

Giggling, I bent down and mirrored her actions. "Morning," I repeated again, smiling extra wide as Aryll launched herself forward into my awaiting arms.

"Aryll, what are you doing?"

"Huh?" Aryll and I shared a glance before looking forward. Even Rocky looked up. Across the way, standing on the sidewalk was Link. He sported a green shirt and a pair of jeans. I blushed, then realizing how much… nicer he looked in the daytime.

He's so handsome, I gulped, my face turning redder. Surely, he could rival models.

"Link, I'm hugging Zellie!" Aryll moaned and turned around in my arms. I watched, confused, as she stuck out her tongue at him. Link raised an eyebrow and sighed. Beads of sweat formed behind the back of my head. I was highly lost.

"Aryll, you should no better then to go running out of the house on your own." Link chastised as he advanced. Aryll turned away. "Aryll, don't start this now." Link's voice rose higher. I could tell that he was becoming agitated. "Even mom was surprised by your actions."

At that remark, Aryll shuddered. Link had hit a nerve.

"I-I just wanted to see Zellie," she mumbled, her eyes watering.

Link sighed. "I know. But you could have said something instead of just running from the table."

"…"

Link now stood before us. He knelled down and extended a hand forward. "Ary, come on, you know what you need to do."

Reluctantly, Aryll pulled herself away from me. "Apologize to mommy?" She questioned.

Link nodded. "That's right."

Aryll slouched, "Fine." She untangled herself from my embrace and moved closer towards Link. "But once I apologize to mommy, can Zellie spend the day with us?"

"What?!" Link and I chorused.

Aryll merely smiled. "I want to spend the day with Zellie." She said naturally as if she was making a comment about the weather.

Link looked taken back, but sighed. "If Zelda wants to, it's fine by me."

Both then glanced in my direction. Aryll's hopeful, shining eyes combined with Link's amused and equally confused eyes was enough to make me cave. "Okay."

"Yay!" cheered Aryll.

Link shook his head and moved closer towards me. "You don't know what you just got yourself into," he whispered causing me to chuckle. He pulled away, his expression changing from amused to serious in the blink of an eye. "Aryll, since Zelda has agreed, I want you to go and apologize to mom now. Do I make myself clear?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

Aryll pouted. "Fine," she hissed and began to walk towards her house. She kicked the grass with every other step, making her look even cuter—though she was upset.

"Link, you have such a sweet sister," I mumbled and then looked back towards him. However, Link wasn't listening to me. Rather, he was far too preoccupied staring towards my legs. I raised an eyebrow and looked down. Suddenly, I noticed that my pants only covered part of my legs. Meaning… that the fresh bandages I had put on were visible.

"Crap." I hissed.

This was not good.

"Zelda," Link said slowly, almost cautiously. "Why are your legs so bandaged?"

"…" My face paled. No reply came to mind. "… Because…"

"Because?" he nodded, wanting an answer.

"Because, um… I-I… I like the look?"

Link looked at me as though I had slapped him. "You like to wear bandages?" He stated dumbly.

I nodded fervently. "That's right." I laughed forcefully. "I, um, love the look of them. They're so… white and nice." Forcing a wide grin, I glanced towards Link. "Don't you think so too?"

"No."

My grin faded.

"If anything, I find it suspicious."

My heart stopped for a split second, "S-suspicious?" I stuttered and swatted the air. "Why would that make you suspicious?" I was dead sure my face was a bright shade of red—a sheer giveaway.

Link pursed his lips together. "Because you're a terrible liar," he stated matter-of-factly. "Your red face gives it away. Zelda, what's going on?" Once more, he crossed his arms over his chest. And just like he dealt with Aryll, he gave me the same serious expression.

My legs buckled. I was sure I was about to fall over. "N-nothing's going on." I took a step inside. "Everything's fine, Link… really." He didn't look convinced. Inside my head, I cursed. "Please, if something were going on… I could handle it."

"Could you?" He challenged me.

I balled a hand into a fist. Was he making fun of me?

"Look Zelda, don't take that to heart." He raised both hands up, a sign of forfeit. At least, I presumed so. "I just want to know what's going on."

One hand reached for the door handle. I clicked my tongue. "Link, like I told you before; nothing is going on!" My voice rose a tad bit. "I am perfectly fine!"

Link sucked a breath. "Zelda quit lying."

"I am not lying, Link!"

"You are."

"No. I am not!"

"Yes… you are."

"No. I. Am. Not."

By now, I was infuriated. Who did he think he was? We're both still strangers to each other! Nevertheless, that does not stop him from demanding that I come clean and explain everything to him. Well too bad Link, you can't always get what you want in life.

I grinded my teeth, "Link, like I said before… nothing is going on." I breathed in and out deeply. "I am fine. As I said before, I just placed these bandages on myself since I like the way they look."

"Like hell that's the reason!" He shouted. "You just don't want to admit to me that something is going on."

I sucked in a breath this time. "Link… please, go home." I was trying to be as polite as possible.

"Not until you give me an answer." He chided coolly.

I raised a brow. "You want an answer? Well, here's your answer!" I backed into the house. Then, with all the strength I could summon, I slammed the front door. "Take that!" I screamed, locking the door and stalked off, steam coming out of my ears.


	5. A hectic start!

**_Chapter Five: A Hectic Start!_**

* * *

"The nerve of him, demanding that I come out and explain everything," I hissed and balled a hand into a fist. "Who does he think he is? He is no police officer or of higher status than I." I bit the insides of my cheeks and looked away, flustered. I stood inside the kitchen, leaning against the table.

Rocky was beside me, lying down on the ground. "Get up boy," I stated. He opened an eye. "_Please_." I added sweetly. He yawned and stretched his legs before slowly getting up.

"Good boy," I said and ruffled his furry top. "We're going to go for a walk." Goddesses know I need it; I thought and headed towards the hall closet, grabbing both a jacket and his leash. Sliding on the jacket and zipping it up, I bent down and attached the red leash to his matching collar. He barked joyfully, his tail wagging madly.

"Silly," I chastised and patted his head again prior to opening the door. Quickly in both directions – making sure that no Link or Aryll was outside – I led Rocky out onto the porch and then locked the door.

"Time for a stroll," I laughed, my cheeks tinted light pink. Walks always made me feel better. Whenever at home when either mother or some of her boyfriends troubled me greatly, I would just leave the house and go on a nice walk. Just strolling down those streets, watching cars drive by and other people hustling and bustling never failed to help me calm down.

"Ah. It's a perfect day for a walk." I breathed in deeply and exhaled loudly as Rocky and I walked down the sidewalk, heading in the opposite direction of Link's home.

* * *

This walk was not in my favour. Firstly, Rocky was leading far too much; taking me to various bushes and trees he just had to sniff. Second, he barked at all people passing by, especially the people that look as though they did not want to be bothered. And lastly, which I believe to be the worst of all three, was when he caught onto the scent of something… pungent.

"What is it, boy?" It was hard to keep a solid grip on the leash. Rocky was moving in all directions, his teeth barred and throat growling. "Is something wrong?"

Rocky glanced down the street and I saw something rustling in the bushes. I blinked and squinted my eyes, seeing faint signs of what appeared to be black fur.

"A cat?" I wondered, question marks hovering atop my head. Just then, Rocky barked even louder and began to move towards the other side of the street, forcing me to follow him.

"Rocky! Heel!" I shouted and tried to lead him away from the other side of the street. However, it wasn't of any use; Rocky wouldn't budge. He was dead set on getting to the other side of the street, no matter how hard or loudly I protested.

"Meow?"

My face paled, "Oh no." Emerging from the bushes was a small black feline with large green eyes. This wasn't good. Rocky started to growl even more, moving closer towards the cat. Now we were right on the sidewalk, just steps away from the cat.

The cat meowed and licked it front paws, completely unaware of what stood before it. I cringed, my bottom lip trembling, sweat trickling down from my brow.

"Rocky… don't," I stammered, "leave the poor cat alone." Rocky, however, chose that moment to bark. The cat jumped and looked forward, seeing Rocky and I. Startled, it backed away, which merely caused Rocky to step forward and begin to chase after it.

"Rocky!" I screamed, already struggling to keep up with the golden retriever. "Heel! Heel! Heel!" It was of use, Rocky wasn't even listening to my shouts; he was too preoccupied with wanting to catch the cat.

"Ruff!" he barked, his angry shouts ear splitting and boisterous.

"**Rocky!" **

We were coming to a curved street, the cat still in the lead. It zigzagged on the sidewalk, moving from side to side so quickly it made me dizzy just watching it. "Kitty, please stop!" I hollered, hoping that somehow the cat would understand me. No such luck though, the car merely hissed in response before then moving to the street.

"Crap!" I shouted, nearly falling as Rocky jumped for the street. Rocky barked again, quickly gaining sudden momentum. We turned down another block, arriving to an area I didn't know too well.

"Where is this cat going?!" I wondered aloud, now holding the leash with both hands.

"Mist?" someone shouted. The cat then stopped before a brick driveway and scampered forward. Rocky stopped and barred his teeth, slowly making his way up the driveway. Beads of sweat dripped down from my forehead to my neck as I fearfully stared towards the person who stood on the front porch, watching us closely.

"I'm sorry," I called out and tried to look away. I felt my face turning cherry red. This was so embarrassing. "I'm sorry a-about this. Really, I couldn't stop Rocky—the dog—that's who I'm referring to."

"Its fine," the person replied and moved to bend down and pick up the cat. "Hold on one moment." The person headed towards the front door, the cat safely in their arms and unlocked the door. Rocky and I watched as the person safely placed the cat inside and shut the door.

"Problem solved." They laughed and walked down the steps, moving closer. It was then that I noticed the person was a girl. She looked to be around my age and had short green hair and matching green eyes.

"Hi there," she smiled and waved. "You must be Zelda."

My jaw dropped. "How do you know my name?" I stuttered, stunned.

She chuckled. "You're walking Rocky," she stated naturally, "only Mr. Harkinain and Chrysanthemum are able to walk this big guy." Watching her squat down, she started to stroke Rocky's side causing him to bark joyfully and lick her face.

I blinked, even more confused. With the cat safely tucked away inside the house, Rocky was no longer, well, pissed… he was back to his usual self. Weird, I thought.

"Anyway," the girl said and got up, "my name is Saria Kirki. It's finally nice to meet you, Zelda."

"Um, likewise?" I extended a hand forward, which she shook politely. "If you, um, don't mind me asking," I began, "how do you know my father?"

"Oh," She didn't look too taken back, "my mom knows your dad from work. They met a few years ago and since then have been really good friends."

"Ah." I nodded, "Makes sense."

She shrugged her shoulders. "My mom mentioned that your dad said a while ago to her that his daughter might come down to visit. From what mom told me, your dad wasn't one hundred percent sure on the matter yet, but it looks like it worked out perfectly, since you're here now." She laughed again and I couldn't help but smile.

"I guess that's true." I chimed and rubbed the back of my neck. "And, um, about the situation before… involving your cat, I'm sorry." I looked down to the ground, feeling her gaze on me.

"Zelda, its fine," she stated with a flick of the wrist. "I told you before, don't worry about it." She rocked back on the soles of her feet. "It's fine. Rocky's done this sort of thing before. Really, it's no big deal."

"If you say so," I mumbled under my breath.

"If you don't mind," she started nervously, "might I ask what happened to your cheek?" My eyes widened. "That bandage looks pretty big. Something bad must have happened to cause you to get a bruise like that."

I ran my tongue over my teeth. "I fell," I explained.

Saria raised an eyebrow, "How?"

"M-might we not talk about this?" I ushered out loudly.

Saria seemed taken back, not that I could blame her. "Well, um, sure." She scratched the back of her head. "How about you come up on the front porch with me and we talk a bit?"

"Huh?" Where did that come from? "Are you sure?" I stammered.

"Of course I'm sure," she chimed, smiling sweetly. "I'll just go get us something to drink. I hope lemonade is okay with you. If not, I'll bring out some water."

"Lemonade's fine," I said and slowly walked up the porch stairs.

"Great." She was already by the front door, "back in a flash." And she disappeared inside, leaving Rocky and I alone on the front porch.

* * *

Saria was laughing away after I finished telling her my story of how Rocky and I ran into her cat Mist. Tears trickled down from the corners of her eyes and she sniffled, trying to wipe them away. I held her lemonade in one hand and watched her, smiling. Rocky lay by our feet and was snoozing away, content.

"Oh, Zelda," she giggled. "What a story."

I raised a brow. "You think so?" To me, the story was more painful and tiring than amusing. But then again, she didn't have to experience it. I snorted and hid another smile.

"For sure," she nodded. "The way you described the entire event made it seem so lifelike. I could honestly imagine myself in your position right there."

"Gee, thanks." I looked away. She chuckled much to my chagrin.

"In any case," she took back her lemonade from me, "besides having a run in with Mist, what else has happened during your stay in Kakariko?"

My mouth opened a tidbit. "Saria, you do realize that I just arrived here yesterday, right?"

"Of course I do," she answered. "I just want to know if you've met _anyone _in particular." She nudged my side with her elbow. "Like, for instance, an attractive young boy that happens to be one of your father's neighbour's."

I nearly spat up the remainder of my lemonade. "Y-you mean Link?" I gaped.

She grinned smugly. "There's only one young blond that lives on your dad's street, Zelda."

The tips of my ears turned red. "I-I have met him," I answered and quickly looked in another direction. I was overly sure that Saria was twice as attentive now. "We met last night actually."

She sat up and leaned in closer. "What do you think?"

I jumped. "A-about the weather?" My voice cracked.

Playfully she whacked my shoulder. "No silly. I mean, what did you think about Link?"

"Oh." My face turned red once again. "Well, I, um—"

"Saria, who's on the porch with you?"

Saria looked towards the driveway. "Hey Nabooru," she waved and got up from her chair. "What are you doing here?"

Nabooru got out of an expensive looking convertible and moved around the front of it, heading towards Saria. "Remember yesterday we said we were going to go shopping with the guys?" She said and crossed her arms over her toned stomach.

"Right," Saria answered and snapped her fingers.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Nabooru said simply.

Saria smiled nervously and looked away. "Is it that obvious?"

Nabooru snorted. "Who's the girl you're talking with?" She pointed a finger in my direction, making me squirm nervously.

"Oh, that's Zelda Harkinain." Saria explained happily. "Zelda, come over here for a second, would you?" I gulped and sat up from the chair. "It'll be fine. Nabooru's not too mean after you get to know her."

"_Hey!"_

"Nabooru, don't take it so seriously. I was only kidding."

"Sure, sure," she said and rolled her eyes.

I gulped again and moved towards them, forcing myself to extend a hand forward. _I need to be more outgoing and confident_; I thought and waited for Nabooru to look in my direction again. _If I want to make any friends during my stay here, then this is the only way._

"Its, um, nice to meet you," I began, licking my lips, "Nabooru, right?"

She looked in my direction. "That's right," she said and shook my hand strappingly. My, she had a strong grip! "My name is Nabooru. It's nice to finally meet you, Zelda."

"Let me guess," I said dryly, "you, too, know my father."

Nabooru smiled. "Is it obvious?" Now she was quoting Saria.

"Just a smidge," I answered with a chuckle.

"Zelda, would you be interested in going shopping with us?" Saria inquired, joining the conversation once more.

My eyebrows shot up, nearly touching my hairline. "Saria, I'm not sure that's a wise decision," I began nervously and took a step back.

"What's wrong with you coming shopping with us?" Nabooru blinked. "We might not know each other right now, but the only way to change that rift is by spending time with each other."

I raised my hands, shaking them violently. "I'm still not sure."

"Zelda, _Link_ would be there." Saria winked causing my cheeks to turn red.

"Link?" exclaimed Nabooru, suddenly eyeing me in a completely new light. "What does our blonde knight have to do with this?" She smiled, interested.

"Nothing!" I shouted, "Absolutely nothing."

Saria and Nabooru exchanged similar glances.

"Zelda, get in the car." Nabooru abruptly ordered and grabbed me by one arm.

"W-what? Why?" I stammered, taken back as I was shoved into the front passenger seat.

"It's for your own good," she said then shut my door, and headed for the driver's seat.

"Come on, Rocky." Saria yelled and climbed inside the backseat. I turned around in mine and watched as the dog ran down the stairs and jumped into the car. Before I could say one word, Saria shut the door and buckled her seat-belt.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Nabooru shouted and backed out of the driveway.

"Hold on!" I screamed. "Let me out."

"**No way!" **


	6. Touchy times

**Chapter Six: **Touchy times

**Author's Note -** I hope you all enjoy the newest chapter. If you've noticed, I've made some changes. I not only corrected the grammar, but I also added more depth to the conversations. I think they sound more realistic now. If you see a change, please comment. Happy New Year everyone. I'm aiming to post up a few more edited chapters tonight. If you guys can tell me what you think about the changes, I'd love to know your opinions. Have fun reading. :D_  
_

* * *

What I first learned during my drive with Nabooru and Saria was the following: Nabooru was fanatical and Saria was troublesome. Both were best friends, but were complete opposites. Nabooru had long, flowing red hair that reached just below her waist. She kept it tied up in a ponytail with a flaming red elastic. Her skin was tanned but had a rich, earthy glow to it. Her eyes, a dazzling shade of amber, glistened mischievously, as she zoomed in and out traffic, cutting various drivers off, resulting with multiple shouts and curses directed our way.

On the other hand, Saria was a tad bit calmer—but not by much. As I first noticed, she had short, shoulder length green hair kept back by a nice headband and matching flower pins. Her skin was much paler than Nabooru's and rivaled mine—which was quite pale to begin with. Her eyes were a nice shade of green, emerald-like, and reminded me greatly of a never-ending field. Mostly throughout the drive, she kept herself entertained by either petting Rocky, chatting with me or mimicking the tones of the shouts most drivers hollered our way.

Though the drive felt endless and was too quick for my liking, I soon grew to enjoy their company and found myself a tad bit saddened once we reached our destination. Watching Nabooru turn off the car, unbuckle her seatbelt and pocket the keys, I unbuckled my seatbelt and followed, Saria and Rocky not too far behind.

I surveyed our surroundings and noticed something quite odd; we were just seconds away from my father's home. My mouth widened. "Is this Link's house?" I questioned aloud, stumped, as I stared towards my father's house just across the way.

"It is." Nabooru shouted from the front porch. "We came here to pick up Link and Sheik. We're going to meet Mido, the other guy, at the mall. He's shopping with his mom right now or something."

"Ah." I mouthed. I had no clue who was Sheik or Mido, but none of that bothered me right now. More so, what I cared about was seeing Link again. After our morning incident, I had no clue how he would react around me. I know after the meeting, I was upset—more like infuriated—but I had no clue about Link. I bit my bottom lip, deep in thought.

"Zelda, come on." Saria said and grabbed me by the arm, startling me. "Link is not scary. Plus, you mentioned that you've already met him, so this meeting shouldn't be too bad."

_Easy for you to say_, I thought, _you're not the one who slammed the front door on his face._

"Finally," Nabooru exhaled a sigh, "you two are walking." My eyes narrowed and Saria chuckled. Together we walked up the pathway that led to Link's house, while Nabooru knocked on the front door. No one answered. She raised a brow before twisting the handle. The door opened with a click. "Nice," she laughed and walked in.

"I guess Link left it open for us." Saria shrugged and dragged me inside, Rocky staying outside. I turned around and watched him, wondering why he wasn't following us.

"Rocky knows not to come in the Gaiden's house," Saria whispered, answering my sudden thought. "Ms. Gaiden, Link's mother, doesn't like having Rocky in the house."

"Why?"

"Because the last time he was in the house, he left a muddy trail of tracks, managed to knock down two vases and nearly destroyed her prized table wear set." Nabooru answered, chuckling to herself.

I blinked, stunned. "Rocky did all that?" I ushered out.

Saria and Nabooru grinned, "Yep."

I rolled my eyes and smacked my head with my palm, "Oh, Rocky."

"Zellie?"

"A-Aryll?" I stuttered and looked to the side. Aryll emerged from a stairwell that looked to lead down into the basement. When she saw me standing in the foyer, her eyes lit up and she darted my way.

"Zellie, it is you!" She exclaimed, running to hug my legs.

"Aryll," I giggled. I just loved this girl. "That's not a proper hug." I playfully scolded her and bent down, wrapping my arms around her. "Now this is a proper hug." Aryll giggled and mirrored my actions. "You're so cute." I whispered, noticing her cheeks tinting pink.

"So you and Ary know each other, huh?" Nabooru smiled, making her way towards us.

"We've known each other since this morning," Aryll explained sweetly.

Nabooru's eyes softened. "Is that so?" She knelt down to reach our current height.

Aryll nodded fervently. "It sure is."

Nabooru ruffled her hair. "You're just adorable, Ary."

Aryll grinned and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"I'm going to go get Link and Sheik," Saria said from the living room. "Aryll, they're down in the basement, right?"

"Yep." She chirped. "They're playing Death of Hyrule two!"

"Death of Hyrule two?" I repeated, stumped. Wasn't that game known for its overuse of blood, monsters and medieval gore?

"It's a really fun game!" Aryll said. "Sheik's playing as the legendary Sheikah and Link's playing as the Hero of Time!"

"If I recall those are the main characters, right?" Nabooru rubbed her chin.

"Correct!" a voice boomed as someone walked up from the stairs. "But as we all know, the Legendary Sheikah is far superior." I looked up, curious, and saw someone walking up from the basement stairs. It appeared to be a boy, who had long golden hair… tied back into a braid and startling red eyes. I wondered if they were coloured contacts, but pushed the thought to the back of my mind. Whether this boy wore red contacts and kept his hair in a braid was none of my business. He could do whatever he wanted.

"Sure it is, Sheik." Nabooru rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I resent that!" He shouted and raised a fist in protest.

"Ninja Sheik!" exclaimed Aryll. She squirmed out of my embrace and ran towards Sheik.

"Awesome!" Sheik knelt down and reached her height, pulling her into another hug. Aryll laughed all the way, leaning her head against his shoulder, smiling.

"Isn't that cute?" Saria cooed.

"Its like they're siblings," Nabooru said dryly.

"We could be." Sheik winked. "We both look alike." A bountiful laugh escaped from his lips. The tune was harmonious and somewhat cocky. Beads of sweat formed behind the back of my head.

_This guy certainly has… character_, I thought to myself, grimacing, and looked away.

"Hey, who's that?" It was then that I felt someone's gaze on me. I looked up and locked eyes with Sheik. I stiffened and let out a small squeak.

"Sheik, this is Zelda Harkinain," Saria explained, introducing us. "She's Mr. Harkinain's daughter and Chrysanthemum's step daughter."

Sheik raised a blond eyebrow. "You look like your dad."

I blinked, stumped. "Um, thank you?"

"What's with all the commotion up there? Are Saria and Nabooru actually here on time?" Someone shouted from downstairs, their tune humorous.

Nabooru scowled. "Link just get up here already."

I heard footsteps and instinctively backed up a bit. _This is not good._

"It's good to see you all." He said, his voice growing louder. "We were just about to call and check in on you—Zelda, what are you doing here?" He hadn't even reached the top step yet, and he was already looking my way, watching me with eyes wider than a doe.

I gulped, tugging at my collar. "Umm, hello Link," I waved timidly. Keeping my gaze on me, he climbed up the rest of the stairs and made his way towards us. My heart rate soared as he advanced and at that moment, I wanted no more than to jump down a hole and hide forever.

"Nice seeing you here." He stated, his eyes darkening.

"Y-you have a lovely home," I said meekly.

"Thanks." He nodded and then directed his attention away from me. I exhaled a sigh of relief and looked behind me, noticing the looks that Saria and Nabooru had directed my way.

_What's wrong with them?_ I wondered to myself, bemused.

"How about we get going?" Sheik announced, already opening the door. "The mall is bound to get busier by the hour. The sooner we leave the better."

"Sounds like a plan."

"About time we head off."

"Yay! Can we go to the toy store?"

One by one, they walked out, heading for their cars. I moved to the side, keeping my gaze down, and let them pass by me. Just when I thought I was the last person inside, I glanced up and saw Link watching me… rather intently, I might add. My eyes widened with a light shade of pink sprinkling my cheeks.

"About this morning," I said, fiddling with my hands, looking away. "I'm sorry if I slammed the door on your face. I didn't mean to behave so rudely."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I accept your apology." He began. "You were upset and had every right to slam the door on me. Heck, if I was in your position, I would have done the same." He laughed lightly, though it didn't help obliterate much of the tension. "However, I do know that something is going on with you." He eyed my covered arms. "Why would you be wearing a sweater like that in summer if you weren't? It's roasting outside."

Biting my bottom lip, I knew he had a point. It was hot outside, and I do admit that I have been sweating a bit more because I slipped it on. "Link, look, let's just forget this, okay?" More than anything, I just wanted to get along with Link. I didn't want this morning's event to ruin our future possible friendship… if there even would be such a relationship.

Link clicked his tongue. "I'm sorry, but I can't forget about this."

My jaw dropped. Was he serious? "W-why not?" I stuttered.

He crossed his arms over his chest, "because you made this my business. Now come on, we need to head outside." He ushered me out the door and locked it. "Whether you like it or not Zelda, I am getting involved in this."

"T-this is not your concern!" Again, I was experiencing that same form of anger bubbling deep inside me, erupting from the very bowels of my being. "Link, you don't need to get involved in this. This is my problem, not yours!"

"Oh, so there's a problem now?" He raised a brow, smirking. "This morning you were telling me that nothing was wrong; that you were perfectly fine. But now there happens to be a problem, hmm?" He leaned in closer, eyeing me again.

Face turning bright red, I muttered under my breath and whipped my head so fast that strands of hair hit his face. "Let's just get going." I grumbled, heading straight for Nabooru's car.

"And get this over with." I added under my breath.

* * *

"Wow. This is place is bigger than I remembered." I whistled, climbing out of Nabooru's backseat, staring towards Kakariko mall in revelation. There looked to be at least three more department stores added on, and a new section was in the process of being built.

"Big, isn't it?" Sheik laughed, ruffling my hair. I scowled and swatted his hand away.

"It's just been a while since I've been here. That's all." I stuck out my tongue at him. Throughout the entire drive to the mall, he wouldn't leave me alone. Sheik – or Sheik the Great as he wanted to be called – kept questioning me about Castle Town, my interests and a whole bunch of other things I can't remember too well since there was just too many questions fired my way.

"How long has it been since you've been here, Zelda?" Saria asked curiously.

I thought about it for a moment before replying, "Almost two years."

"Goddesses, now that's a long time!" Sheik whistled. I barred my teeth, resisting the urge to shove him to the ground. I had known this boy only for less than an hour and he was already beginning to get on my nerves.

"Enough chattering!" said Nabooru, "Its time to head inside the mall because I, for one, don't want to be spending all afternoon standing in the parking lot talking." She then reached for my hand and Saria's hand. "Come on you two; let's head to Agitha's. I read online this morning that they're having a sale: seventy-five percent off. Isn't that great?"

Sheik rolled his eyes and stuck his hands in his pockets. Aryll yawned, looking bored and Link blinked, not looking the least bit interested.

Nabooru sighed. "Thanks for the great responses, guys."

Frantically, I withdrew my hand from hers. "Nabooru, I'm sorry, but I don't want to go shopping to Agitha's." Normally, I enjoyed shopping, especially at Agitha's, a well-known department store throughout all of Hyrule. Yet, because of my condition – bandaged arms – I did not want to risk anything. After this morning's adventure with Link, I was in no mood to argue and turn bitter with anyone else.

Nabooru blinked, confused. "Is something the matter, Zelda?"

I forced a laugh. Nothing's wrong, I just don't want to go shopping."

"And why not?" she hissed venomously.

"Um, because, I—"

"She was going to get something to eat with me." Link interjected, surprising us both.

"Really?" she looked intrigued. "I never heard you two talking about that."

"I asked Zelda when I was locking the house door." Link shrugged his shoulders easily. I smiled, beaming. "We're just going to get something to drink. We might meet up with you two later."

Saria and Nabooru exchanged eager glances.

"I want to go to the toy store!" Aryll exclaimed, capturing all of our attention.

"Aryll," Link warned. "What did I say about yelling?"

She looked away, annoyed. "Toy store?" she asked, clasping both hands together, staring towards Sheik with puppy dog eyes. Right away, he crumbled.

"Come on." He grabbed her hand, leading her away. "Tingle's toy store is calling."

"Do not get her anything violent, Sheik!" Link warned, watching as the two walked off.

Sheik turned and raised a hand in protest. "We're just looking."

"Sure." Link rolled his eyes, unconvinced.

_"Hey!"_

"Let's get going." Link reached for my hand and started to walk away, leading me with him and Rocky following behind.

* * *

"So, what flavour do you want?" Link asked as we both stood in line for ice cream on the rooftop patio of Kakariko Mall. Every summer and early spring, they used the rooftop of the flat section of the mall as a second part to their food court. They mostly sold sweets and coffee up here.

"Strawberry would be nice." I smiled shyly.

"And I'll have chocolate." It was our turn to order. I reached in my back pocket ready to retrieve my wallet, when Link stopped me. "I'll pay." He whispered. "One strawberry and chocolate, my good man," he said to the server.

"That will be three rupees."

"Here you are." I watched Link pull out three green rupees from his wallet, already feeling bad. He shouldn't have to pay for me.

"Link," I hissed, watching the server scoop out the ice cream, "I could have paid for myself."

"Its just three rupees," he said casually. "Anyway, why don't you find a table for us to sit at?"

I was ready to protest, but instead sighed. "Sure, if you want me to." I was in no mood to argue with him anymore. "Rocky, you can help." I led him by the collar and over towards the nearest empty table. Sitting down, I fooled around with him until Link came over, carrying two ice creams.

"Here you go." He handed me mine, "One strawberry ice cream."

"Thank you." I smiled and took the first lick. It tasted heavenly.

"No problem." He was already attacking his. It was then silent between us. No words exchanged and interactions occurred. Thanking the stars above, I shut my eyes in joy, swaying back and forth to the beat of the song that played from the outdoor sound system.

"This is nice." I mumbled.

"Yeah… it is." He smiled. I could feel him watching me, inspecting me, waiting for me to say something. Yet, I merely remained quiet, opting to keep my mouth shut for now.

"Zelda?"

I cracked an eye open. "Yes, Link?"

"About what—"

"Mommy, why is this dog eating my food?"

"Huh?" Link and I turned around, noticing a teary-eyed child watching Rocky with a saddened look as he ate something staining the ground. Rocky paid the child no heed and merely continued to eat, his tail wagging madly.

I groaned, slapped my forehead with my hand and jumped to my feet. "Rocky! Don't eat that!"


	7. The Hike Part I

**Chapter Seven: **The Hike Part I

* * *

I had spent a little over a week here in Kakariko and was really beginning to enjoy myself. Ever since meeting Saria and the others, each day has turned out to be a fun and worthwhile experience. We all do something together as a group, heading somewhere different everyday. Each day I spend with them; I learn a little more about them and feel as though I'm growing closer to all of them. My impressions of them are also changing. Like, for instance, Sheik isn't as bad as I originally thought he was. He's actually very sweet and quite smart. Though Nabooru has a loud mouth, she has a wonderful heart. She's always sticking up for what she thinks is right, and never backs down from a challenge. Saria is just herself: as kind as a button. There's nothing else to say about her. And Mido, well, he's… interesting. Our first meeting we had with each other was not the best, but he's still pretty nice—to the others. Then there's Link.

"Link," I yawned, changing out of my pyjamas. We still had our tense moments—what with him trying to unearth the secrets behind my bandages and all. He's persistent I'll give you that. Like Nabooru, he, too, does not back down, and I assume his badgering won't cease until he's learned the truth.

"But he won't know it anytime soon." I unlocked the door and walked outside. Today was officially the first day of my second week in Kakariko, and I was looking forward to seeing what would happen. I climbed down the steps, seeing Rocky lying by the front door. He was fast asleep, a plush newspaper by his mouth.

"Silly dog," I laughed and ruffled his head as I walked by. Upon entering the kitchen, I was surprised to see my dad and Chrysanthemum. "I thought you both had work." Today was a Monday, and like last week, both of them were at work at this time.

"What kind of a greeting is that?" My father inquired, looking up from his paper.

"Not a very good one." Chrysanthemum chimed.

My cheeks tinted pink. "Sorry," I mumbled. "Good morning." And I sat down in the nearest chair. My father folded his paper in half, his eyes sparkling.

"That's better. Good morning, Zelda."

"To answer your question, Zelda, Richard and I have the day off from work." Chrysanthemum explained, walking towards me with a plate full of food. She placed it in front of me and smiled, "Your breakfast."

"This is all for me?" I gaped, stunned. On the plate was enough food to feed two people.

Chrysanthemum giggled, "Of course, Zelda. Enjoy." Watching her walk towards the sink, I reached for a piece of toast and bit into it. It was freshly buttered and toasted.

"Zelda, what are your plans for today?"

"I'm not sure yet." I was just about to begin eating my Cucco eggs. "I don't what will be happening today, dad."

Dad leaned further back into his chair, fiddling with his hair. "Well, if you don't have any solid plans yet, would you be interested in spending the day with Chrysanthemum and I?"

I dropped my fork, not listening as it clattered on the tile floor. "Are you serious?" I stood up, grinning from ear to ear. "I would love that!" This would be my first outing with them all summer. There was no way I was going to pass this up.

Dad chuckled. "I'm glad to see that you're so excited by the prospect. Usually, most people your age hate spending time with old people like us."

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, neither you nor Chrysanthemum are old."

"Thank you, Zelda." Chrysanthemum bent down, giving me a partial hug. "That's very sweet."

"It's the truth." I beamed proudly.

"Want to hear our plans for the day?" Dad said, excited. He, too, looked joyful at the idea of spending the day together.

"Of course."

Both shared a glance. "We're going to take a drive up to Death Mountain and take a nice long hike. How does that sound?"

My mouth opened. "Wonderful." I tried my best to hide my disappointment.

"We'll be leaving in a few hours." Dad was already up from the chair, newspaper in hand again. He didn't seem to notice my crestfallen expression, something that I was extremely thankful for.

"We're going to have a picnic up there and everything." Chrysanthemum continued. "I watched the weather report this morning and last night, and they said it's supposed to be nothing but clear skies."

"How perfect," I said and clasped my hands together.

"That's the spirit!" Dad chuckled, walking out of the room. "I'm going to go pack some items right now. If either of you need me, I'll be out in the garage." Watching dad walk away, I bit my bottom lip, fearful.

_A hike!_ I thought worriedly. This day was certainly going to be interesting.

"Zelda," Chrysanthemum said, bursting my thoughts, "is everything okay?"

Forcing a wide, cheerful grin, I nodded. "I'm just a bit tired still. That's all."

Chrysanthemum didn't look convinced. "You know, if you're not excited about the hike, we don't have to go. There are plenty of other alternatives."

"I want to go on the hike." I bit into my toast, tearing off a large chunk with my teeth.

She leaned in closer. "Are you one hundred percent sure?"

I swallowed and grinned. "Positive."

Her eyebrows rose nearly touching her hairline. "If you want, you can invite a friend of yours to come along. It would be fun to have more company."

"I can invite someone?" I repeated, surprised.

"Zelda," she exhaled a playful sigh, "I just said you could invite someone. You don't need to repeat what I just said." She waved a finger mockingly. I stuck out my tongue and bent down to pick up my fork, contemplating whom I would invite. Absentmindedly, my gaze wandered towards the window… where a specific house sat.

"Chrysanthemum, I can invite anyone, right?" I asked, hesitant.

Chrysanthemum, who was now by the refrigerator, pulling out an assortment of fruits and vegetables, replied. "Zelda, it doesn't matter who you invite. You could invite the mailman if you really wanted."

I giggled. "I don't think I'll invite the mailman, but I do have someone else in mind."

"Like who?"

I bit my bottom lip, "Link Gaiden."


	8. The Hike Part II

**Chapter Eight: **The Hike Part II

* * *

Chrysanthemum eyed me, surprised. "You want to invite Link?"

My face turned red. I looked away and nodded, "If you're okay with that."

Her expression softened. "Sure, you can invite him."

I looked up, dubious. "Are you certain?" I got to my feet, excited.

She chuckled, a joyful tune bouncing off the walls. "As serious as I ever will be, Zelda. Link can come with us on our hike today, and if Aryll, his little sister, is interested, she, too, can come."

"That's good to know." I murmured, remembering how excited Aryll was about the shopping outing last week. Both Sheik and she returned to the car with two bags full of items, much to Link's chagrin. I giggled to myself. There was no way I could not invite Aryll.

"But Zelda, if you want them to come, then you better go and ask them now." Chrysanthemum advised. "After all, you never know, Link might already have plans for the day."

My eyes widened. The thought had never even crossed my mind. "I-I'll go do that right away." I scampered out of the kitchen, dashing into the foyer. Sliding my shoes on, I unlocked the door, nearly forgetting that Rocky was in the way. "Rocky, move," I begged. He looked up, his face blank. I pouted. "_Please_," I added extra sweetly.

"…"

No response.

I groaned. "When I get back, I'll give you some treats." And just like that, he was up from the ground, his tail wagging madly and his eyes glistening. I rolled my eyes, not very surprised, and walked out.

Crossing the front yard and over to Link's, I faintly noticed my father, who was busy in the garage. Luckily, for me, though, he seemed too preoccupied to notice me. I heaved a sigh of relief, grateful that he wouldn't call me over and ask what I was about to do.

Now standing on the front porch of Link's two-story home, I sucked in a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Here goes nothing," I mumbled to myself, nervous. My heart was pounding like crazy and I was still unsure as to why I wanted to invite him. It wasn't crystal clear yet, but for some odd reason, I just wanted him to be there. Though he annoyed me with his insistent questions about my bandages, he was still quite nice… and very attractive. Wait, what?!

My mouth dropped. What was that?

"Mmm, we don't want anything." Someone opened the door, snapping me out of my confusion.

"Aryll, who's at the door?" That sounded like Link.

I groaned. I hope I hadn't woken them up. I took a step back, fearful. Then noticing Link approaching the front door, my eyes widened, all fear of waking them up vanishing. The reason why: Link was still in his pyjama's… with no shirt on.

"Nayru, why are you taunting me?" I hissed to myself.

"Zelda, is something wrong?" He rubbed his eyes, still looking a bit tired.

My heart rate doubled, no, tripled. "I-I, umm… w-we…" Shoot. I couldn't speak. "Ugg…" I hung my head in shame. How utterly embarrassing this moment was for me.

"Zelda?" he waved a hand in front of my face, now more alert. "Is something wrong?"

Mustering up all the courage I could summon, I blurted out incoherently, "Would you like to come with me to Death Mountain? I-I mean, _we_, are going on a hike today and I would like if you a-and Aryll could accompany us."

Link just stared. "What did you just say?" He looked so confused. If this moment wasn't so awkward for me, I'm sure I would be giggling to myself.

"Umm," I fiddled with my hands, wiping them on my long pants. I really didn't want to repeat myself, but I guess I have no choice. Feeling my cheeks turning redder, I knew I had to get this out and over with. "W-would you and Aryll like to join m-my family on a hike today?"

"That's better." Link laughed. "I was able to understand this time."

I pouted, not hoping for such an answer. "Well, would you both like to come?" I crossed my arms over my chest, expecting the answer to be clear: no.

Instead, Link scratched the back of his head. "I wouldn't mind going. Everyone's busy today, anyway." He looked down to Aryll. "What do you say, Aryll? Do you want to go?"

"Yeah!" she raised her arms, delighted. "It sounds like fun."

We both smiled. "Wonderful." I beamed. "I, umm, I guess I'll go tell Chrysanthemum the news." They had given me their answer, so I didn't see much of a reason to stay. Besides, the sight of Link shirtless was enough to make my mind go blank.

Link looked confused, "You sure?"

I nodded fervently. "S-she wanted an answer right away."

His eyes narrowed. He knew I was lying. "_Sure_." He nodded, his lips pursed. "You go tell her."

"I w-will." I was already backing off, heading further away from them.

"Zellie, what time should we be there?" Aryll shouted, completely oblivious to the tension felt between Link and I.

"One hour!" I called and bolted straight from there.

* * *

Exactly one hour later, Link and Aryll arrived. This time, Link was fully clothed. I thanked the heavens. Now, we sat in the backseat of my father's car, Chrysanthemum, Rocky and himself in the front. Link and I sat on either side in the back with Aryll in the middle.

"Are we all ready?" My dad asked, inserting his key into the ignition.

"Yes." We all chimed and Rocky barked.

"Good." My father said. "Then we're off." Starting the car, he eased it out of park and into drive. Backing out of the driveway, he made his way onto the street, a safe transition the entire way.

* * *

"This is just stunning." Chrysanthemum mused, coming to a stop on the trail. "Isn't it?"

"Just look at that view." Dad whistled, "Amazing."

"It is quite the sight." Link agreed, standing besides me. "Death Mountain's peak is one of a kind."

"You can say that again." My dad nodded.

"I'm glad we came up here." I said, reflecting upon the entire hike. While it had taken a little bit over an hour to walk up the main trail, it was beyond worth it.

"So am I." Chrysanthemum agreed, moving closer towards my dad. "It was a splendid idea to come up here. We all got some exercise and got to bond as a family." My dad wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the side of her cheek.

"Yuck," Aryll stuck out her tongue. "That's icky."

"Aryll," Link said, shaking his head, "you'll understand when you're older."

"I don't think so." She stated solemnly. "Kissing is and always will be icky."

Link and I exchanged glances. "If you say so," I replied, bending down to ruffle her hair.

"Zelda, what are your thoughts about coming up the trail?" Dad asked, capturing my attention. "It's been years since we've both been here." He rubbed his chin. "I think the last time we were here; you were no older than Aryll."

Aryll's mouth opened wide. "Really?"

"Really." He moved closer towards us. "You always loved getting a piggyback ride once we reached the half-point of the trail."

"I want a piggyback!" Aryll suddenly exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Aryll!" exclaimed Link. "Stop behaving like this. It's rude."

Aryll ignored his remark. "I want a piggyback!" She said again, moving closer towards dad. "Please?" She clasped both hands together, her bottom lip trembling. "Please?"

"Aryll," Link warned his tone rougher.

"Its fine, Link." Dad said. "Don't fret over this." I watched him kneel down on one foot.

"Dad, are you sure?" I said. "Maybe this isn't a good idea."

"Nonsense, it'll be fine." He looked over towards Aryll, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Come on Aryll, climb aboard!" He laughed to himself. Meanwhile, I resisted the urge to look away. On the other hand, Link watched Aryll intently, frowning as she climbed onto my dad's back.

"Here we go!" Dad shouted, getting onto his feet. "And we're off!" He took off down the last part of the trail, leaving us four.

"Richard, wait!" Chrysanthemum gasped, scurrying to follow. "Please slow down!"

"Ruff!" barked Rocky. He, too, took off, following Chrysanthemum.

Link and I both watched them run off, too stunned to speak.

"… What just happened?" Link said a minute later.

I heaved a sigh. "My family," I answered.

He grinned; sweat rolling down the back of his head. "And my sister," he added quietly.

"Yeah," I agreed. "What an interesting mix."

Link rolled his eyes. "This shouldn't surprise me. After all, this has happened before."

"You mean with my dad?" I questioned, curious.

"Not just with your dad, but everyone else." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "They all give into Aryll's demands so easily. Sometimes it just bothers me so."

"Why does it bother you?" I said.

"Because I don't want her to get used to getting everything she wants." He explained. "Every time she begs or clasps her hands together, the person always gives in." He shook his head, displeased. "I just worry that she'll get too used to that."

Ah, now I understood. "You don't want her become spoiled, do you?"

He looked up meeting my gaze. "Precisely," he clicked his tongue.

"But giving into store demands occasionally or a free piggyback ride don't seem like you're spoiling her." I remarked, recalling our last outing.

"But they could be the start of spoiling her." He pointed out.

I frowned. "Link, you're over thinking this."

He laughed dryly. "Nabooru and Sheik tell me that all the time." He shut his eyes. "They tell me that I shouldn't worry so much. That I'm acting like a mother hen."

"I don't see anything wrong with your actions," I began. "You're just trying to look out for her. I mean, you only have the best of intentions in mind."

He scoffed. "Try telling that to Sheik and Nabooru."

I grimaced, "Yeah right."

"Come on." He offered me a hand. "We better catch up with the others."

Reluctantly, I extended a hand forward, trying my hardest to keep my bandaged arms concealed.

Link sighed. "Zelda, I know you're trying to keep those bandaged arms hidden. Just knock off the routine and give me your hand."

Hissing, I placed my hand in his. We walked on for a few minutes, not saying a word to each other. "Zelda, about those bandages," he said suddenly, stopping me.

I withdrew my hand and crossed my arms. "What about them?" I was trying to give him my best defiant look, but knew that I was failing miserably.

"Just tell me the truth about them." He stated easily. "You must got have gotten enough bruises on your arms that require you to keep them hidden like that."

I snorted and kept walking. "Zelda!" he shouted, growing frustrated. "Stop and come back here."

I rolled my eyes, annoyed. "Like I told you before, Link, nothing is wrong. Now, let's keep going." I was growing fed up. His continual questions were getting on my nerves… again!

"Zelda," he ran to catch up, "just stop this nonsense."

"What nonsense?" I grinded my teeth.

"The lies!"

That line made me stop right on the spot. "What makes you think I'm lying, Link!" I screamed, furious.

He rolled his eyes, growing irritated. _About time_, I thought to myself, smirking.

"Well, I don't know." He lifted his hands in the air, faking a feigned look. "For one, you say nothing's wrong when I know there is something wrong. Two, you keep lying about it. And three, I can't stand that you're keeping something like this a secret."

I stomped a foot in protest. "I can do whatever I want."

"Oh, and look at how well that's been going for you." He scoffed, his voice filled with disdain.

My jaw dropped. "You are unbelievable."

"And you're frustrating!"

I balled my hands into fists. "Stop trying to pry into other people's business, Link!"

"Like I told you before, you made this made my business." I raised a hand, ready to push him to the ground when he slapped it away. I opened my mouth, ready to protest, but stopped. And why might that be? Because of Link's current expression: a mixture of pain and fatigue. No longer did he look agitated or annoyed that I wasn't answering his questions, but instead, he looked just looked plain tired.

"Zelda, please, just listen to me for a second, okay?" He sounded so sincere, so hopeful. I just couldn't be rude enough to walk away or interrupt him. However, that didn't mean that I completely forgave him.

I puffed up my cheeks, "Fine."

He sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time. "I know that I've been a real prick, demanding answers left, right and centre." For sure, I thought. "And I know that I have pissed you off on more than one account, but please, you just have to understand where I'm coming from."

"Link," I backed away, not wanting to hear anymore. "Please stop."

"Not yet. Not until I'm finished." He reached forward and grabbed me by the arm, pulling me back. I stumbled, nearly falling face first in the dirt. "Zelda, what you're keeping a secret isn't healthy. You need to come out and tell the truth. It's the best option. Though it might not seem like it now, I know that you feel that way. Deep down, you want to admit the truth, but you're scared."

"Scared?" I repeated, "Of what?"

"Of the person – or people – who've inflicted those injuries on your arms."

My face paled, flashes of Ganondorf, mother, Jill, Damien and the others coming to mind. My jaw trembled and I felt sweat dripping down the sides of my face and neck.

_He's right_, I thought, my breathing turning shallow. _He's absolutely right._

"Zelda, even if you don't want to tell me, I understand." He kept talking. "We still don't know each other too well. But you do know your dad and Chrysanthemum well enough." He released his hold on my arm. "You need to tell them, Zelda, right away."

A lump began to form inside my throat. It was far too big to swallow. "L-Link," I stuttered, unsure of what else to say, "I-I—"

"Zelda, where are you? Link, are you with her?" Chrysanthemum shouted from up the trail.

Link cursed and I felt relieved. "Chrysanthemum," I sniffled, waving, "we're coming now." I reached for Link's hand and began to lead him forward. "Come on," I laughed. "We need to keep going."

He glowered towards me, looking highly annoyed. I smiled and moved a little bit away. Clearly, he was not happy about being interrupted, and though I wouldn't admit it openly, I, too, felt the same way.

* * *

"Wow, this all looks so wonderful." I said, admiring the sight of the set up picnic. From left to right, there was nothing seen but massive spreads of wonderful, mouth-watering food. My stomach rumbled a bit, causing my cheeks to turn pink. I looked away, embarrassed while my dad ushered Link to sit down.

"Zelda, sit down." Chrysanthemum said.

"Oh, um, right." I took a seat next to Aryll, watching as Chrysanthemum rummaged through the picnic basket. "What are you looking for?" I asked.

"This." She tossed me an apple. "Here. It's yours."

I blinked, surprised. "Thank you."

"Please help yourself." Dad beamed. "After all, this food might be gone soon."

"Why would you say that?" Link asked.

Dad eyed Rocky, who was busy eating from his dog bowl like a maniac. "Because once that guy finishes his food, there's no telling what he'll come looking for next."

I raised a brow, "Oh, Rocky." Rolling my eyes, I took a bite out of my apple. Link clicked his tongue and reached for a ham sandwich Chrysanthemum had made earlier.

Eating my apple, I looked up, suddenly feeling someone's gaze on me. It turned out to be my dad. "Is something wrong?" I wondered aloud.

He glanced from Link to me. "No. It's nothing, Zelda."

"You sure?"

He nodded solemnly. "Yes. I'm sure."

"Okay then." I shrugged my shoulders, still confused. Taking another bite of the apple, I looked away, eyeing the wonderful scenery. All of us were picnicking at one of the break points featured within the trail. It was the ideal location to stop and relax for a while or share a meal with family and friends. A nice place to unwind and relax… but I was far from that mindset.

Meekly, out of the corner of my eye, I looked towards Link and then to my arms. Stomach churning, I helped my apple in midair and wondered to myself, _Should I tell him the truth? As to how I got these injuries?_


	9. Nabooru's House

**Chapter Nine: **Nabooru's House

* * *

It was exactly the middle of summer now. The weather had grown warmer and outside felt increasingly warm. Just sitting at the kitchen table with a pair of pants and long sleeved shirt on, I felt like I would boil over from heat. It didn't help that the air conditioning was on, I still felt excessively warm. Even with dad and Chrysanthemum not home, I still felt the need to wear long sleeves wherever I went.

Rocky laid by my feet, dozing away as I groaned to myself. "Why must it be so hot?" I fanned myself with a paper fan I had made from bending a piece of paper back and forth. Then, I heard it: someone was knocking at the door.

Rocky looked up, one ear perked up higher than the other. Grudgingly, I got out of the chair and made my way to the door, grumbling under my breath. "Please don't be Link." When I opened the door, I was surprised to see Nabooru and Saria.

"Yo." Nabooru waved, flashing me a peace sign.

I nodded, "Morning."

Saria waved happily and poked her head inside. "Your parents not home?"

I shook my head. "They had work. I'm at home alone for the day."

Nabooru grinned. "Well then, that makes this easier." Intuitively, I backed away, not liking the look on her face.

Saria sighed, suppressing a groan. "Nabooru, you're scaring Zelda."

"How am I scaring her?" She demanded, confused. "I'm just smiling."

"But you look creepy in the process." Saria pointed out, shaking her head. "In any case, let's forget about that. Zelda," she looked in my direction again, "how would you feel about spending the day with us?"

"Us?" I repeated a bit confused.

Nabooru scoffed playfully. "Meaning Saria and I," she clarified for me.

_Oh, that made more sense._

Smiling, I giggled and rubbed the back of my head. "Sure, sounds like fun."

"We're going to Nabooru's house." Saria explained, while Nabooru crossed her arms behind her head. "It's been too long since we've spent some tome together, just us girls."

"But since you're now with us, Zelda," Nabooru added on, "it only seems fit that we invite you to join us."

My eyes widened. The mere thought of them going out of their way to come and invite me on their outing touched my heart. _No girls have ever invited me to hang out like this_, I thought to myself, blushing pink. The gesture was both sweet and thoughtful.

"Well, since you've agreed Zelda, shouldn't we get going?" Nabooru voiced aloud.

Saria laughed in uncertainty and hit Nabooru playfully in the arm. "Naby, there's no need to be so rude." She reprimanded her.

"Fine, fine," the tanned girl sighed. "Sorry."

Not bothering to listen to their chat anymore, I took that moment to slip on my shoes and reach for the nearby key that hung on the wall. Sliding it inside my pocket, I grinned and said suddenly, "Shouldn't we get going?"

Nabooru ceased her arrogant remark and looked up, studying me. "About time someone else suggested it."

My smile merely widened.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, we arrived at Nabooru's home. Upon first seeing it, I was stumped by how large it was. It was at least three times the size of my father's home! It had over three floors and looked as though it could contain more than one hundred people.

"Unbelievable," I whispered to myself.

Nabooru led us inside and into an overly ornate foyer, where we slipped off our shoes. "Come on," she said, waiting for us to finish. "My room's this way." Following her up the grand staircase, my eyes took in the massive crystal chandelier that hung above us, illuminating the entire room.

"Amazing, huh?" Saria whispered inside my ear.

Nodding, I couldn't formulate anything else to say besides, "Yeah."

"Here we are." Nabooru stopped before a mahogany door and twisted the handle, walking inside. "My bedroom," she informed us—specifically to me, I assumed—before shutting the door behind us.

My jaw dropped. The room was massive! It was about the size of my father's entire first floor. "So big," I said, stunned again. In all directions I looked, everything in the room looked brand new and shiny. Off to the right was a massive king size bed with a matching canopy. Blood red linens decorated the bed, and matching curtains on the windows. There was a spacious dark brown rug on the floor, and on one side of the room was a perfectly functioning television set wit matching chairs and sofas.

"Where are the dressers?" I mumbled to myself.

"Nabooru doesn't need a dresser," Saria informed me casually. "She keeps all her clothes in her walk in closet."

_Walk… in closet? _

My jaw dropped. Just how rich was this girl?!

"Zelda, something wrong?" exclaimed Nabooru. She looked my way, a confused look gracing her face.

Forcing myself to shake my head violently, I ushered out, "No. I'm fine." She didn't look too convinced, but decided to let the matter slide… for now.

"Anyhow, let's sit." She ordered, ushering us towards the luxurious sofas and chairs. I sat down in a bright red chair, while Saria claimed the matching sofa and Nabooru took another brown chair.

"So," her grin widened, "what's up?"

I blinked, mystified. "What do you mean?"

Nabooru looked stunned, "Zelda, how naive are you?"

Slightly offended, my jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

"Don't take it so offensively Zelda." She spoke nonchalantly. "It wasn't meant to be."

My eyes narrowed, "If you say so." And I looked away. Saria glanced back and forth from the two of us, laughing nervously.

"Let's not start anything." She raised her hands in the air, a sign of forfeit. She wasn't even involved in this though. "Let's just move on, okay?"

"Fine," Nabooru and I chorused. We then looked at each other, puzzled.

Saria giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. Nabooru watched her, grinned, and leaned further back into her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. "Saria, the other day," she began causally, "I saw both you and Mido out for a stroll last night in the park… holding hands." Her grin widened. Saria looked away, turning a light shade of pink. "You have anything to say about that, hmm?" Nabooru inquired, her smile rivaling that of a Cheshire cat's.

"N-Nabooru… nothing's going on." She stuttered, turning redder.

Nabooru scoffed, "Yeah right."

"It's true!" Saria balled her hands into fists. "Nothing is going on between Mido and I. He just came over and invited me to go out on a walk with him. There's nothing else to it."

Nabooru rolled her eyes, "Sure, sure."

While Saria sizzled in her seat, Nabooru directed her gaze towards me. Instantly, I shrunk back into the red chair, wishing I could hide under a rock. Nabooru's gaze was so intent, it was almost scary.

"So Zelda," she licked her tongue, "how are things between Link and yourself?"

At just hearing his name, my ears turned red—one of my pet peeves I loathed. I bit my bottom lip, fiddling with my hands. "Nothing is going on." I stated easily, trying to sound convincing. "Link and I are just…"

Nabooru inched out of her seat, "Just what, Zelda?" Even Saria looked curious, as I saw her look towards me, trying to hide an interested face.

_Traitor_, I thought to myself, bemused.

"Zelda, just get on with your explanation," Nabooru huffed, growing annoyed.

I crossed my arms over my chest, suddenly feeling defiant. "And why should I?" I challenged.

She raised a brow, looking a bit impressed. At least, I think she looked impressed. Either that or her annoyance was rising. "Just answer the question," she stated, her hands balling into fists. "Because if you're just playing around with Link, I swear I'll—"

"Nabooru!" exclaimed Saria. She jumped to her feet, rushing to Nabooru's side. "Don't talk like that!"

Nabooru grit her teeth, "I just don't want to see Link get hurt again, that's all."

Saria's eyes drooped. "I know… neither do I. But Zelda isn't like that. Isn't that right?" She looked my way, her eyes locked on my solid form. For a moment, we just stared at each other, exchanging words without speaking. When she looked pleased enough, Saria looked down towards Nabooru and smiled. "I trust her Naby." She reached for her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "Don't you? Don't you trust Zelda?"

Nabooru dug her free hand into the armchair of the sofa. "I do." She said a moment later. "But I can't help but worry."

Saria gripped her hand tighter. "So do I, Nabooru, so do I."

As the two exchanged a warm, heartfelt moment, I felt question marks hovering above my head as Nabooru's last words replayed inside my mind. _"I just don't want to see Link get hurt again, that's all."_

I pursed my lips together. Just what did she mean by that?


	10. The Beach

**Chapter Ten: **The Beach

**Author's Note: **This is the late edited chapter that I will post up until February 2013. Thank you. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"We're going to the beach?" I said, surprised. Sitting at the kitchen table with my father on a bright weekend morning, he explained his plans for the day.

Folding his newspaper in two, he nodded in response. "Yes, we're heading to the beach. All of us are: you and me, Chrysanthemum, Rocky, Link, Aryll and your other friends too."

My eyes widened. "When was this decided?" I hadn't heard any plans of heading to the beach from Link or anyone else, and we've spent almost each day together of the past week!

Chrysanthemum arrived inside the kitchen, chuckling. "We decided it a few days ago, Zelda. We called up your friends and made the arrangement. We thought it would be nice, you know?"

I couldn't help but smile. "That's true." But deep inside, I was shaking with fear at the thought of going to the beach. Beaches meant sunscreen and bathing suits, clothing that didn't cover much of the body. Given the fact that my arms were almost completely covered in bandages, I didn't know how I was supposed to get myself out of this predicament.

Biting my bottom lip, I attempted to formulate a plan.

"Zelda, we'll be leaving in about an hour or two. If there's anything you want to bring with for the trip, I suggest you pack it now." Dad advised me.

My jaw dropped. I nearly swore aloud. Getting up from my chair, I forced a smile. "Great. I can hardly wait." I turned around, walking out of the kitchen and into the foyer, about ready to break down and cry.

I was so screwed.

* * *

I sat in the middle of my bed, an oversized sweatshirt and matching pants thrown on. I clutched a pillow to my stomach and felt sweat dripping down from my forehead. "What am I going to do?" I wondered to myself. There was no way I could back out of the trip. Dad and Chrysanthemum spent days planning this, I just couldn't ruin it for them.

I hissed in displeasure. "Why must life be so difficult?"

Someone knocked at the door. I looked up and saw Chrysanthemum walk in, carrying a white Agitha's shopping bag. She looked around the room, curious, and smiled wider when she saw me lying on the bed.

"Zelda, why aren't you getting ready?" she asked, concerned, and sat down on the edge of my bed.

I shrugged my shoulders and mumbled. "I'm still a bit tired."

Chrysanthemum frowned. "If you're tired, you can sleep on the drive to the beach. I'm sure your father wouldn't mind." Her gaze wandered away from me. "I don't know if this will make you feel any better Zelda, but the other day on my lunch break, I went out and bought you something."

"Huh?"

"Here." She thrust the shopping bag forward. "Open it."

Forcing another grin, I thanked her and reluctantly reached for the bag. Reaching inside, I pulled out a soft, durable white one-piece.

"I figured that you wouldn't want a bikini." She stated casually. "I know your taste, and know that you prefer clothing that doesn't show too much." She winked playfully causing my cheeks to turn a shade of red.

I looked away. "Thank you, Chrysanthemum… I really like it. It's nice"

She beamed. "I'm so glad to hear that." I watched out of the corner of my eye as she got up from the bed. "I've got a few more items to back for the trip. While I'm packing, why don't you change? I would love to see you in the bathing suit. I'm sure you'll look wonderful." She walked towards the door. "And who knows, maybe _someone else_ will feel the same way."

"!"

Before I could say anything else, she shut the door and walked away.

* * *

One hour later, I was still in my sweats, but was no longer inside my room. Rather, actually, I was at Kakariko Beach standing beside Link… who was wearing his swim trunks and a white shirt.

"Zelda, aren't you warm in that?" He inquired, fretful.

I shook my head, feeling the sun's penetrating rays hit the top of my head. I wish I had worn a hat. "No Link, I'm fine." I chuckled nervously, pulling at my shirt's collar.

Link didn't look convinced. "Really now?" he crossed his arms behind his head, "Because, I, for one, already feel hot with just _this_ on." He gestured towards garments with a brief head gesture. "I think a nice swim would be nice. Would you care to join me?" He started to smirk, waiting for my response.

I hissed, knowing what he was waiting for—for me to come clean. "Link, I will **not**!" My voice lowered by several octets. "I am fine with how I am. You can go swimming **alone**!"

His smirk never faded. "Eventually, you will be tempted to jump into that water." He shrugged his shoulders. "How will you be able to do that without getting your bandages wet though? I wonder." Comically, he titled his head to the side and tapped his chin with his index finger.

My eyes narrowed. "You're despicable."

"And you're not doing the right thing."

My gaze faltered. "J-just do your thing and I'll do mine."

He rolled his eyes, "Nope."

"Let me guess." I sighed, "Because I made_ this_—me—your business!"

He chuckled dryly. "Finally, you get it."

"Link," I groaned, walking off, "you're nothing more than a nuisance."

"_Hey!"_ He started to follow behind me. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you," I muttered darkly.

His brows furrowed. "Zelda, that's not a very nice thing to say."

I stuck out my tongue, already feeling five times more agitated than before. His questioning combined with the sweltering heat was enough to make me go stir-crazy.

"Zelda! Link!" someone shouted.

We both turned around. Running in our direction was none other then Nabooru and Saria. Nabooru was sporting a flattering purple bikini, and Saria a conservative pale one-piece.

"We've been looking for you." Nabooru grinned, heading right for me.

"When did you get here?" Saria asked, latching onto one of my arms. I eyed both of them, confused. What were they up to?

"About ten minutes ago." Link scratched the back of his head.

"Link, Sheik was looking for you." Nabooru informed him, her grip on my arm tightening. Wait. When did she grab a hold of my arm?

"He was?" Link looked skeptical.

"That's right." Saria agreed. "He's over on the other side of the beach."

"Apparently he made a sand castle or something." Nabooru rolled her eyes. "I swear, he's far too juvenile sometimes."

"There's nothing wrong with that." I whispered to myself.

"Hmm, you say something, Zelda?"

My cheeks tinted pink, "N-no."

Link shot me a pitiful glance before shaking his head. "I'm gonna go and see if what you two are saying is real." Before taking off, he offered me one last glance before walking away. Saria and Nabooru waved him offering, wearing identical grins. When he far enough from earshot, they glanced my way, their smiles widening.

"Come on!" They said in unison, leading me away from our current position.

"Hey! Where are we going?" I shouted, not bothering to struggle. After all, there was no use in doing so. Nabooru was much stronger than I was, and with Saria's added strength, there was no way I could break free and manage to run off successfully.

"To the water," Saria informed me proudly, releasing her grip on my arm.

My face paled, "T-the water?" I visibly gulped.

"Of course the water, silly," Nabooru said, flicking my forehead. "When we saw you with Link, we noticed that you seemed to sweating **a lot**!" She, too, released her hold on me.

"We figured a swim would help cool you down." Saria continued. "So we came over to help."

My cheeks burned bright red. _They just wanted to help_, I thought, feeling my heart skip a beat.

"In any case, Zelda, why don't you take off those sweats and go swimming with us?"

Crap. Just as soon as that previous thought came to mind, it left.

"Zelda," Saria titled her head, "why are you swearing such thick clothing, anyway?"

"Yeah," continued Nabooru. "If you wanted to wear something over your bathing suit, you could have put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Not sweats that are made for cold winter evenings."

I bit the insides of my cheeks. Reluctantly, I backed away, nervous. "Um…" I had no clue as to how I would answer their question. I was in a tight bind. With no thoughts coming to mind, I knew I could not avoid the topic. I gulped again.

"Zelda?" they both looked worried. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head vigorously. "Nothing's wrong."

"Then why aren't you answering the question?" Nabooru inquired, eyeing me intently.

I forced a grin. "Well, um, you see…" I licked my lips in nervousness. I really didn't know what to tell them. I mean, for one, they were right. I was not answering their questions. They were just concerned and wanted to help me. And here I was trying to avoid it, treating the questions like it were the plague.

Suddenly, a hiccup escaped from my mouth. It just escaped so suddenly, appearing from thin air.

"Zelda, what's wrong?" Saria reached for my hand. "If something is bothering you, you can tell us."

"We won't bite. I promise." Nabooru's tone was charming and overly kind. It just made the feelings inside my stomach grow ten times worse.

Bottom lip trembling, I knew I was about to break. With nowhere to hide, I did the one thing I could: run. I bolted straight from them, running so quickly that it reminded me of experiences from bullies at school. Running down those old hallways, darting past lockers and recycling bins hoping they wouldn't catch me.

"I'm sorry." I gulped, grasping for air. I could feel tears now streaming down my cheeks, staining my face. "I'm so sorry." I could hear Nabooru and Saria chasing after me, yelling and shouting for me to stop. A part of me wanted to comply with their demands, but that part outweighed the fact that I knew I could not tell them… the truth. For if, we kept up that conversation, it would only lead to the bandages and then them finding out the truth.

_I'm not ready to tell them_, I realized, nearing a section of the beach that wasn't very populated,_ I can't tell them… at least, not yet._

Slowing down, I didn't bother to look behind me. I could no longer hear their shouts, and just assumed that they had stopped chasing me. I heaved a sigh and felt my legs trembling. Wanting to sit down, I plopped myself down onto the hot sand and sat in a tight ball.

"Geek Harkinain, is that you?"

Immediately, I froze. "J-Jill," I stuttered, looking up to meet her impudent gaze. "W-what are you doing here?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, grinning wide. I noticed that she was wearing a very… skimpy bikini. Not surprising. Quickly and quietly, I got to my feet, feeling my heart pound.

"What's wrong?" She pouted in mock sympathy, "Something wrong?"

She was toying with me, trying to mess with me. Off in the distance, I heard someone shout my name. Looking to the side, I noticed Saria and Nabooru, who had finally managed to catch up with me.

Nabooru, who looked be less out of breath than Saria, marched forward and pointed a finger accusingly at me. "What was that about?" She screamed, referring to my recent run.

I grinned nervously, looking away.

"Zelda, just explain…" Saria panted her face a bit red. "Like we said before, you can tell us."

"Why would she?" Jill scoffed, catching their attention. "If she does, your little friendship might end."

Nabooru's brows narrowed. She surveyed Jill from head to toe, analyzing her. "Who are you?" She snarled.

"Someone from my school," I answered for the head cheerleader. Then my back started to shake.

Saria noticed the action and walked forward, wrapping an arm around me. "Zelda, are you okay?"

Slowly, almost fearfully, I leaned my head against her shoulder and whispered. "No."

Her green eyes grew. "So, something is troubling you then."

"What is it?" Nabooru asked, placing a hand on my free shoulder. "Zelda, you can tell us."

"Why would she want to?" Jill repeated, interrupting. "Even geeks are entitled to keeping secrets." She started to inspect her pink, freshly manicured nails. "Besides, she's probably afraid."

"Afraid?" Both girls chorused, "Of what?

Jill looked away from her nails, grinning wickedly. "I'm surprised she didn't tell you. And here I thought you had actually managed to make some friends, _Zelda_." She started to laugh.

I began to tremble again, feeling sweat drip down from my forehead.

"Care to elaborate." Nabooru snarled, her voice rising.

Jill looked surprised, but answered, "If geek over here won't, I suppose I should fill you both in."

"She's not a geek!" Saria voiced, giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Jill started to laugh. "Sure she is." Her laughter increased. "For one, look at how scared and pale she is. Only freaks and geeks act like that." Shivers ran down my spine. "She looks exactly the same right before we're about to pick on her."

"We're?" Saria said.

"My friends," Jill clarified, her gaze on locked on me. "We make it a personal goal to teach people where they stand in our school. In Zelda's case, she's right at the bottom of the barrel."

"Stop!" I whispered my voice no louder than a pin dropped, "Stop."

"She's so much to bully and tease." Jill continued, ignoring me.

"Bully?" Nabooru grit her teeth, "You sick, little—"

"And we can't forget about her mother, now can we?" Jill continued, interrupting Nabooru. "After all, with a mommy as a lush as yours, there's no telling how you'd end up." She started to laugh again, shaking with joy. "Your mom drinks far too much. So many of us think she's a hooker. Heck, my father, who is a cop, has thought of arresting her on more than one occasion." She rolled her eyes. "If only he could arrest _you _too."

"Shut up!" Nabooru screamed, looking about ready to pounce. "Just shut the heck up!"

Jill arched a brow. "Why should I? I only speak the truth after all." She looked away from Nabooru. "It's so much fun to watch people crack and break. Its especially suits such spineless people like geeky Harkinain over here."

After that, I couldn't stand it anymore. Once again, I just had to get out of there! Pushing myself out of Saria's hold, I scampered away from the trio of girls nearly falling with each step I took.

"Zelda!" hollered Nabooru. "Don't run off again."

"Zelda, come back here! Please!" Saria shouted.

I ignored their shouts, since I knew it didn't matter anymore. They knew the truth… in some rather disturbing manners. Since the cat was now out of the bag, everything was ruined and finished.

"Damn it all." I hissed, feeling more tears stream down my face. "Damn it all."

"Damn what all?" Someone repeated, blocking my path. Looking up, my tears blurring my vision, I locked eyes with Link. He stood before me, his eyes widening as he saw my tears.

"Zelda, what's wrong?" His voice sounded so caring, so loving. "Did something happen?"

"… L-Link…" I hiccuped before launching myself forward, right into his arms. As another round of cries escaped from my lips, new tears lining my face, I felt him wrap his arms around me and pull me close.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered in my ear, rubbing small circles with his thumb on my back. "Everything's going to be okay." He shut his eyes, whispering more soft words to me.

"You'll be fine… because I'm here now." And with that, he did something I did not expect: he kissed my forehead. Mouth opening, I looked up, meeting his gaze. He smiled, his bangs covering part of his eyes. "It'll be okay." He said again, his voice calm.

"…" I tried to say something, but nothing would come out. Instead of trying again, I just leaned my head back against his shoulder, shut my eyes, allowing the warmth and comfort his hold brought to engulf me.


	11. Explanations

**Chapter Eleven: **Explanations

* * *

I kept my head on Link's shoulder, enjoying the feelings of security and warmth I felt from his embrace. I sighed in contentment, sniffling a little.

"Zelda, you feeling any better now?" He asked, his head now leaning against mine.

I nodded, "Y-yeah." I grimaced. My voice sounded awful.

Much to my chagrin, Link laughed. "That's good." His grip on my waist tightened. "I was beginning to get really worried." Reluctantly I withdrew myself from his embrace and studied him. His clear blue eyes were locked on my form, eyeing me intently. Blushing light pink, I rubbed the back of my neck and looked away.

"Zelda, if anything happened, you can tell me." He said seriously. "I won't bite. I promise."

I giggled, though it didn't do much to soothe the wounds that Jill's previous words had done. I bit my bottom lip, contemplating the decision for a moment. While Link was kind enough and sounded sincere, he was quite the prick to my rear. Always demanding answers and never letting the subject of my bandages leave the air. In some aspects, it was annoying, but in some ways, it was quite kind.

_Maybe I should tell him_, I thought, my stomach churning suddenly.

"Zelda, if you don't want to… I understand."

I shook my head, trying to regain some strength. "No more running." I whispered to myself.

"Hmm?" he eyed me curiously. "Did you say something?"

I looked up, meeting his gaze. Staring into his eyes for a moment, I gulped and adjusted my stance. "I'll talk; **if** we go somewhere quiet." Not surprisingly, his eyes softened and a small smile lit up his face.

"That sounds like a plan. I know just the place." He reached for my hand and entwined it with his. Leading me in the opposite direction, we were moving away from the crowds of people and to a far more secluded area. All the way through the walk, I kept my gaze downcast, a bit scared by what I knew would be transpiring soon.

_Soon, he'll know the truth… all of it._

I don't know what would be scarier: his reaction to my tales or his reaction to the first sight of my bandages. I heaved a sigh. Regardless, this event would not end well.

* * *

"Well, here we have it." Link said, releasing my hand, "our own little private place to talk." I blinked, and looked around. There was nothing but sand and no one was around for miles. We weren't too close to the water, but it was still within quick running distance. Looking straight, I stared out to the water, noticing few seagulls lining the shoreline scouring for any forms of food.

"This is certainly… private." I struggled to complement the area. Right now, my heart was pounding rapidly inside my chest and my face was bright red. I was scared and Link probably knew it.

"Zelda, just take a deep breath, okay? You can start whenever you're ready." He laid both hands onto my shoulders, attempting to steady me. Breathing in and out, I ushered out a small reply before feeling my legs beginning to shake.

"I-I want to sit." I announced before plopping myself onto the ground. Link followed suite, making sure to keep one arm wrapped around my shoulders. "Thanks." I heaved a breath and leaned my head against his. He nodded, merely pulling me closer.

I opened my mouth, then noticing how dry and chapped my lips were. Oh well. What I was about to say was much more important than dry lips. Inwardly, I rolled my eyes. "Link about what happened today."

He watched, curious. "Yes?"

Butterflies fluttered inside my stomach. I could handle this, I reminded myself. Link will not think any less of me after this confession. I bit my tongue for a moment, trying to formulate a proper and **coherent** response. "This is so hard." I shut my eyes and leaned my head back down against his shoulder. Link smiled sweetly and patted my side.

"Whenever you're ready, Zelda… take all the time you need."

I looked up and met his gaze. Tears lined my eyes. "Thanks," I mouthed and tried again. Here goes nothing. "The reason why I was crying," I centered my gaze on the water ahead of us, "was because of what happened between Nabooru, Saria, I and some other girl."

"And who was this other girl?" His tone sounded highly commanding. For a moment it almost frightened me, yet in the same time, it made me feel safe.

"Jill Harris," I whispered, "a girl who attends my school. She's a cheerleader who enjoys bullying people."

Link's grip around my side tightened. "Does she bully you?"

I looked down, ashamed. "Yes."

"…"

Link said nothing. He kept quiet, not looking my way. I sniffled, biting down on the insides of my cheeks. "Link, she said a few things about me in front of Saria and N-Nabooru that I don't wish to repeat. Is that okay with you?"

Link nodded solemnly. "That's fine. I respect your decision Zelda." He sounded so upset, so hurt. I suppose it was because he wasn't expecting that previous bit of information. I hissed with displeasure. Jill Harris was such a prick and an annoying thorn to my side. So many times, I wished I could have stood up to her and said what I've always wanted to say to her; but that could never happen. She's far too strong – both socially and physically – that if I ever tried to lay a hand on her, Damian, the rest of the football players and cheerleaders would be on my back within minutes.

_Life really does suck in some departments_, I thought, my brows lowering.

"Zelda," Link said suddenly, catching my attention.

"Um, yes?"

"Is Jill the reason you cover your arms with bandages?" That question hit a nerve. "I just want to know." He continued, not seeming to notice my discomfort. "Because if that's the reason, why haven't you told your mother about what's been happening?"

I forced out a laugh. "How could I tell my mother?" I repeated, flabbergasted. "She's just—no, she's **more** to blame for these injuries than Jill or any of her other friends."

Link's eyes widened the size of dinner plates. "What?" His head whipped around so fast, I almost thought he might have gotten a mild form of whiplash. "What did you just say?!"

I sucked in a breath, fearful of having to repeat myself. This conversation was not something I was enjoying, though I knew it would occur at some point. Keeping my head on Link's shoulder, I decided to explain again. "My mother is not like other mothers, Link. She finds it amusing in hurting and… calling me names." The memories were beginning to emerge. All those fateful names she has ever sprouted my way began to repeat themselves inside my mind. Slut, whore, baby, dumb child, ignorant fool; all of them were whirling around my head so quickly it made me want to hurl.

"…" I shut my eyes, feeling a single tear roll down from the edges of my eye. _Damn_, I thought, beginning to tremble, _damn it all._

Link balled his free hand into a fist. "Zelda, I want to see them."

I looked up, startled. "See what?" I repeated, confused.

"Your bandaged arms," he said simply.

I sucked in a breath. "You mean that you want to see my arms without the bandages?"

"Yes." He grunted thickly.

My breathing then turned shallow. Link, who seemed to have anticipated this, suddenly pulled me towards his chest, his arms enveloping my small frame. "Zelda, I want to help you," he started. "But the only way I can help you is if you help me. Let me see those uncovered arms; I want to see the extent of what you've been through." He placed his head atop mine, keeping a firm, supporting grip on me. I relaxed in his hold never having felt more secure.

A minute later, I replied, "Okay."

He smiled faintly and slowly withdrew his tight hold, "Whenever you're ready."

I nodded and adjusted myself in his arms. Preparing to remove my sweater, I cast one long glance towards the water and shut my eyes before throwing off the sweater. I had no clue where it went, but that did not matter, all that mattered was that I removed these bandages before I begin to reconsider it all. Cheeks turning red, I hastily unzipped my light jacket and cast it aside; now my arms were bare – minus a light red shirt.

I could feel Link's burning gaze on my arms as I set above to remove the first set of bandages. When I had finished with the left arm, I moved onto the right, finishing off quicker than before.

Whoosh!

The freshly wrapped bandages fell into my lap where I refused to look at them. I believed that if I didn't look down, that I would be fine. That had become my living mantra for the next few moments, as I awaited Link's reaction.

For a while, it was completely silent, neither Link nor I said anything to each other. I merely continued to stare out towards the calming water, sensing Link's eyes roaming up and down my arms. Occasionally, his fingers would slide down a few bruises, touching them gently, almost lovingly. It made my heart flutter, though I would never admit it aloud.

"Zelda," he whispered, "do—do they hurt?"

I titled my head up and met his eyes. Staring into those warm orbs, I shook my head. "Not anymore."

He exhaled a sigh of relief. "That's good." I felt his hold on my waist tighten again. I smiled secretly.

"If you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you get these injuries?" He was taking this much better than I had originally anticipated. I was expecting him to push me to the sand and yell out questions in a furious, angered voice.

_But that's not Link,_ I reminded myself. _That's just a figment of my imagination._

"… You really want to know?" I said quietly. "How I got each one?"

"Of course," he barked a bit loudly.

I chuckled. There was no point in arguing with him anymore. He already knew that I was being bullied at school and that my mom injured me from time to time. He had seen my arms and saw me crying. There was nothing else left to hide from him.

"It'll take a bit of time to explain." I leaned back, fully emerging myself in the warmth his body offered.

"We've got time." He said, trying to calm himself down, "all the time in the world."

I opened my mouth. Here goes nothing. "I got them all from…" I explained everything in further detail. From the type of bullying I underwent to the torment, mother and her various boyfriends unleashed on me both physically and verbally. Link sat there quietly throughout the entire time, allowing me to finish without one interruption. "And that's it." I had finally finished telling him everything. Hopefully, no stones were left unturned.

Link clicked his tongue. "Zelda," it sounded like he was hissing. I felt a bit afraid, but that feeling subsided within milliseconds from knowing the obvious truth: Link would never hurt me. "I'm… I'm so sorry."

I blinked, dumbstruck. "Link, why are you apologizing?"

He placed his head atop mine, his thumb stroking my arms that were touching his arms. "Because of all you've had to endure." He whispered in my ear. "You shouldn't have to suffer like this, Zelda. You don't deserve any of this."

"Link, I—" I was silenced upon feeling his lips graze mine. The feeling was so brief and sudden that it caught me off guard. By the time he pulled back, I was lightheaded and felt tingly all over.

"_Link…"_ I breathed and snuggled closer towards him.

"Zelda…" He kept his hold on me, yet allowed me to move in the embrace. "I'm sorry." He whispered again, this time, his fingers running through my hair. "You deserve so much better. I promise that I'll help you attain the happiness you rightfully deserve."

_The happiness… that I rightfully deserve?_

Tears immediately lined my eyes. I sniffled, my face now buried deeply into his neck.

_Link, thank you…_


	12. Friends and Feelings

**Chapter Twelve: **Friends and Feelings

* * *

"Zelda, are you ready to head back now?" I felt Link's cool breath tickle the inside of my ear.

"Yeah," I nodded and removed my arms from his chest. "That sounds like a plan."

"Let's head back now." He suggested, offering me the jacket I had cast aside earlier. "I suppose you'll want to wear this for the time being?" He didn't bother offering me the thick sweater or bandages. In fact, he seemed to have stuffed the bandages into his pockets – much to my shock.

"Um, thank you." I slipped on the garment and zipped it up partway. A sniffle then escaped my nose. "Thank you, Link."

He nodded. "You're welcome, Zelda."

My heart fluttered at the tone of his voice as I noticed him offering me a hand. Smiling shyly, I reached forward and entwined my hand with his. The two of us walked in silence for a while nearing the populated section of the beach again.

"Zelda! Link!" We both looked forward and saw Saria, Nabooru and Sheik heading our way.

Saria ran towards us the quickest and looked to be out of breath. She was panting as she asked, "Where… did you two… go to?"

"Yeah," Nabooru agreed, her voice sounding low and slightly rasped. "Where were you two? We were worried." Her gaze drifted towards me. "Zelda?" she questioned. "Are you okay?"

My eyes softened as I recalled the encounter with Jill. I had run off from all three sobbing with a bright red face. No wonder Nabooru was worried. I reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine now, Nabooru."

Her amber eyes glistened joyfully. "That's good to know!" She pulled me into a tight embrace. I cringed and stiffened; she had a strong grip. "Zel," she moaned against my shoulder, "don't you ever run away from us like that again!"

I looked towards her in confusion, not used to seeing her act this way. It was weird, but heartfelt… kind of like Link's past actions. I guess there was still a lot about these people I had yet to learn. That thought caused me to smile. "I'd like that," I mumbled to myself.

Nabooru looked up, startled. "Zelda, you say something?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing."

"Stop saying those words!" She hissed and pushed me away. I stumbled a bit but would have fallen on my butt had Link not caught me in time.

"Excuse me?" I was beyond startled by her change in demeanour. What happened to the nice girl I was seeing just milliseconds ago?

Saria immediately rushed to Nabooru's side, placing her hands on her shoulders. "Nabooru, please calm down." She smiled wearily in my direction. "Sorry about that, Zelda. I suppose Nabooru's still a bit agitated over what had happened before—"

"With Jill," Sheik finished for her.

I titled my head to the side. "What happened?" Even Link looked curious.

"Well," Sheik's eyes twinkled mischievously, "Saria, would you like to do the honours of retelling the events or should I?"

Saria shrugged her shoulders. "You can."

"Awesome!" He cheered gleefully.

Link sighed loudly. "This should be interesting."

Sheik cracked his knuckles in anticipation. "Now see Zelda, I was walking along the waterway minding my own business when I happened to run into quite the scene."

"What does this have to do with Jill?" Link said dryly, his face expressionless. I bit my tongue and tried to hold back my laughs. Link's current expression was priceless.

"Link!" he shouted, "must you try to ruin the moment? I'm trying to create the much needed atmosphere!"

"That's not necessary, Sheik!" Saria scolded.

Sheik crossed his arms over his chest, playfully insulted. "Feh! And here I was attempting to enrich your lives a bit more than usual."

"**Sheik! Get to the point!"**

"Okay, okay." He raised his hands in defence. "This is what happened." Sheik began to recount the tale of Nabooru and Saria chasing after Jill down the beach. Apparently, in the midst of their chase, Sheik and Rocky had joined in for no apparent reason. Before the chase had even begun though, both Saria and Nabooru had tackled Jill into the sand in an attempt to pry more information out of her – Saria explained that little tidbit to us. "And by the time she was rushing to her car, her knees and arms were a bit bloody." Sheik laughed hotly.

I grimaced not finding that bit funny. "Is that it?" Link asked, equally unimpressed.

"Well, I did throw my shoes at her," Nabooru rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "It hit her right in the jaw and my other shoe smacked her right in the nose. It was pretty wicked." She started to laugh to herself.

"Rocky nearly bit her right leg." Saria informed us with a sigh. "Really, he had no clue as to why we were chasing her, but he still tried to injure her."

"Feh, that just means that he's a good judge of character." Nabooru said bluntly.

Beads of sweat formed behind the back of my head. "If you say so," I chuckled forcefully.

"In any event, she's gone now." Saria clasped her hands together. "We sent her running to the hills – literally."

"But that's what the bitch deserved." Nabooru added on, "Because she made Zel cry."

"That's right." Sheik wrapped an arm around Nabooru's waist and Saria's. "When someone messes with our friend, that's what they get."

_Friend? Then that means…_

My eyes lit up joyfully. "The three of you consider me to be your friend?"

…

All three of them shot me dubious looks. Nabooru was the first one to speak up. "Zelda, are you that dense?!" She shrugged off Sheik's arm and moved forward, closer towards me. "Zelda, how could you think that we weren't friends?" She tapped her foot impatiently against the sand.

I shrugged, my cheeks turning red. "I don't know actually. It was just—I was unsure." That was the best way to phrase it… I hope.

"You dork." She scoffed and pulled me out of Link's arms. "You're our friend now, and will always be our friend." I felt her wrap her arms around me again, this time far more gentle. "We care for you Zelda; you're one of us now."

_One of us?_

I liked the sound of that.

"Zelda, we've been friends ever since the first day we met, remember?" Saria winked and stuck out her tongue. "Rocky was chasing Mist, my cat."

"I remember that." To this day, I hated that day – the chase I mean, not the part about meeting Saria. That part truly made the chase worthwhile.

"You're a sister to us, Zelda." Saria approached me and wrapped her arms around my free side. Though I was now sandwiched in between both of them, I never felt happier.

"Aww, you two," I blushed and wrapped my own arms around them.

"Now that's what we're talking about." Nabooru bellowed and leaned her head against mine. Saria copied the actions, and I was sure I felt her hug my sides extra tight. I giggled and turned a brighter shade of red.

"Zelda, you're a member of the family!" Sheik scolded, wagging his finger. "You need to remember that." He walked forward and looked from side to side. There was nowhere for him to go. "Hey! How am I supposed to hug Zelda?" He whined.

"Screw you!" Nabooru stuck out her tongue. "Come back later; sisters get first dibs."

He pouted widely. "But I'm her older brother. Brothers come before sisters!"

"No way! Sisters forever!"

"Nabooru, you're too cruel!"

Saria and I exchanged similar looks. "Enough," we voiced at the same time. Meanwhile, Link watched the entire situation with a wide smirk on his lips. I noticed him out of the corner of my eye and gestured for him to come closer with a nod of the head. His smirk widened and he approached, surprising me intently by hugging me from the side.

"What about me?" He then inputted. "Don't I get a hug?"

My face turned cherry red. "L-Link," I sputtered beyond embarrassed, "w-what are you doing?"

"Getting my hug," he said simply, "Because after all, we are _family_." He winked dutifully causing me to chuckle. Saria, Nabooru and Sheik looked our way equally confused.

"What's going on?" They chorused.

Link shook his head and leaned it against my shoulder. I merely pursed my lips together. "Nothing," we answered at the same time, both of our eyes shining mischievously.

* * *

**One Week Later**

* * *

"So Zelda," Chrysanthemum said as we both sat at the table, "are you sure you don't want redesign your room?" Scattered across the table was a large assortment of paint samples and furniture and design magazines.

I held back a sigh. Dad sure wasn't kidding when he mentioned Chrysanthemum wanting to redecorate my room. Even since the beach, she's been dotting on me constantly to look at paint samples and new bedroom furniture.

"Chrysanthemum," I rubbed my temples in vain, "I already told you before, I'm not interested in changing the way my room looks. I like how it is now."

"But Zelda, your room has been the same for years. Don't you think its time for a change?"

I sighed loudly. "Chrysanthemum, the answer is still—" The sound of the telephone ringing interrupted me from finishing my sentence. Holding back the urge to roll my eyes, I reached for the cordless phone that was now lying on the table.

Turning it on, I was greeted by a loud, "Hey Zel!" It was Nabooru.

I smiled and excused myself from the table. "Its Nabooru," I whispered, covering the bottom part of the phone with my hand. "I'm going to head into the living room."

"That's fine with me." Chrysanthemum smiled, holding a cup of tea in her hand.

With a wave, I exited from the kitchen and headed to the living room, sitting down in one of the couches. "So Nabooru, what's up?" I asked curiously.

She stopped talking and responded rather quickly, "Nothing much, how about you Zel?"

I shrugged – a natural response of mine. "I was just talking with Chrysanthemum about maybe redecorating my room. She feels it's about time for a change."

"That's cool." She laughed. "Its nice she's taking an interest in that."

"I suppose." I agreed reluctantly. "The thought is sweet, but I like my room the way it is."

"Zelda, you're such a snore." She groaned.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem." My jaw dropped. "Hey, listen. Since Saria and I are both bored, might it be okay with you if we stop by and help you pick out some paint colours and stuff for your room?"

"I just told you that I'm fine with how my room is." I replied.

"Well maybe with our advice, we can help persuade you into giving the idea of redecorating a chance."

I sighed again. "Sure, if you want."

"Cool. We'll be there in twenty minutes. Be sure to be dressed and ready to go."

"Go where?" I shouted. "I thought we would be looking at the stuff here?"

"It's more fun in a store." She answered dutifully. "See you in twenty minutes."

"Nabooru—" I never managed to finish my sentence since she had already hung up.

* * *

Exactly twenty minutes later, Saria and Nabooru had pulled up in front of my house ready to go the paint store. Now, all three of us were currently in Kakariko's biggest hardware store around, Goron Hardware, looking at paints selections. In one hand, I was holding a yellow selection of paint, while in the other a green. Nabooru was currently criticizing me on how I had picked out such bad colours, while Saria was off looking at some other paints, leaving me to deal with a nagging Naby.

"Anyways Zel, since these colours won't work, how about we try something different." She took both swaps of colours from my hands and put them on a random table.

Right away, I protested, "Nabooru!"

"What?" She turned around and looked towards me, "Did I do something wrong?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and nodded. She merely laughed as she slung her arm over my shoulder in a friendly manner. "Still shy?" she taunted.

"I guess." I said with a nod, only to receive another fit of laughter from her. I visibly scowled. "Nabooru, can you please—"

"Zellie!" someone tackled themselves to my legs, hugging me tight. I looked down and realized it was Aryll, Link's little sister.

"Aryll," I grinned gleefully. "What are you doing here?" I squatted down to reach her height.

"I'm here with Mommy," she smiled playfully. "Mommy's right over there." She pointed to a young, slim woman who was walking our way. She had short dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes like both of her children. She wore a light green dress with matching heels.

"Hey Ms. Gaiden," Nabooru greeted with a wave. "It's nice to see you."

"Mommy, this is Zellie." Aryll tugged on my hand, pulling me closer, "Link's new girlfriend."

Ms. Gaiden smiled. "It's nice to see you too, Nabooru. So, you're Zelda." Her eyes landed onto me, and instantly I felt like crawling into a hole.

"Um, h-hello," I stuttered. I extended a hand forward my heart pounding like mad.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, Zelda." She shook my hand, her eyes never leaving my face.

I flushed bright red. Inwardly cursing myself, I'm sure I looked like a fool in her eyes. "It's n-nice to meet you, too, Ms. G-Gaiden."

"Mom?" Link called, "Where are you?"

"Right here, dear," she shouted and waved, watching him walk towards us. I squeaked and covered my mouth with my hands. Aryll giggled and Nabooru chuckled. When hearing Link's approaching footsteps, I turned around and headed in the other direction only to collide with him head on. We both fell to the ground and by accident; I fell right into his lap.

Right in front of his mother no less.

That alone was worse than being chased by a hoard of bullies any day.


	13. Paints and Confessions

**Chapter Thirteen: **Paints and Confessions

* * *

My face turned cherry red and my hands felt clammy. My stomach churned too, and I felt the urge to throw up. This could not end well.

"Link, you never mentioned that Zelda was your girlfriend." She stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "I know that you both have been spending quite a bit of time together, but you never mentioned that you two were dating.

…

"We're not dating!" Link cried his voice cracking.

His mother arched a brow. "Give your current position, I would assume else wise." Her lips twisted into a wide smirk. Shivers ran down my spine. She reminded me too much of Nabooru and Sheik there.

"L-Link," I squeaked and jumped from his lap to my feet, "Sorry."

"It's fine." He, too, got up and raised his hands in protest. "No harm done."

"Well, aren't either of you going to explain?" Ms Gaiden inquired, an eyebrow raised and her left foot tapping the ground impatiently. "Link, given your circumstance with your past girlfriends, you have been known to keep them a secret from your father and I—Now I want the truth: are you two dating or not?"

"…"

I looked down to the ground, beyond embarrassed. Link rubbed the back of his neck, flushed. Neither one of us answered her question—though the question was directed to Link, not me.

"Mom," he groaned a minute later, "please stop."

"Why?" She pouted childishly. "As your Mother, I have a right to know about what's going on in your life. If you and Zelda Harkinain are dating, I want to know."

"Mom!"

I looked up from the ground—my ears and cheeks red—and noticed how flushed Link looked. It was a bit cute actually. I bit my bottom lip, chuckling to myself, not used to the sight of an embarrassed Link. Typically, that was my department.

"Mommy," Aryll whined and skipped towards Link, entwining her hand with his. "Will we still pick out the colours for my bedroom?"

"Of course," she smiled, never looking away from Link and me. "We'll keep looking right now. Zelda, how about you join us?"

"!"

Steam escaped from my ears.

Was she serious?

"Um, I-I… no thank you," I said politely, stammering immensely. "I would l-like to keep looking at paint colours with Nabooru and Saria."

"Fair enough," she nodded. "Come on, Aryll. We'll leave Link and Zelda alone." She winked in our direction before walking off, Aryll trailing behind her.

Link watched them walk off and waited until they turned down another aisle before whispering, "I'm really sorry about that."

I furrowed my brows together in confusion. "Why are _you_ apologizing?" He couldn't control how his mother behaved.

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the ground quite sheepishly. "Well, it's just… I guess you can say my mom is prone to making these sorts of events even more awkward than they should be. Its one of her many specialities, I guess you could call it." He laughed in uncertainty, his shoes seeming to have captured his gaze quite intently.

I smiled meekly, "Its fine, Link. Don't worry about it."

His head shot up, a look of relief spreading across his face. "You mean it?" He sounded so hopeful, it made my smile widen by an overly large handful.

"Positive."

He grinned revealing his pearly white teeth, before he then swooped down and captured my lips in a light kiss. Stunned, I merely stood still, frozen solid, as he wrapped his toned arms around my small waist and pulled me closer towards him.

"Link," I breathed against his lips as he withdrew, feeling lightheaded.

He leaned his head against mine, chuckling, "You okay?"

I clicked my tongue still a bit delirious, "Fantastic."

* * *

A little over an hour later, Link pulled Sheik's car into my dad's driveway. A bit confused by that sudden statement? Well, I'll make it brief. After that seriously embarrassing moment with Link's mother, we (Link and I) felt better about leaving the hardware store and heading home. Mostly, the reason for our early departure was the constant teasing that Mido and Sheik subjected to us—mostly to Link. It grew to the point of being severely uncomfortable that Link almost tackled Sheik to the ground. At the time when I saw that, I was about to shout but then held my giggles to myself. Why? Because simply, Link's free hand instinctively reached into Sheik's side pocket and withdrew his cars keys. Without even noticing it, Link got up from the ground, dusted himself off, apologized to Sheik and said that he was taking me home.

Sheik never questioned his antics, but it made me wonder: what was his expression when he noticed that his car was no longer in the parking lot and that his keys are gone too. The thought still makes me giggle.

"Zelda, you going to unlock the door?" asked Link, as we both stood in front of the door.

"Um, sure," I said and snapped out of my daze. Reaching into my back pocket, I pulled out my set of house keys and unlocked the door. "Hello! I'm back!" I shouted, Link and I walking inside. Link shut the door behind me and I dropped my keys in the front bowl.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Neither Chrysanthemum nor dad had answered my call.

"I guess they're not home." Link shrugged his shoulders.

I pouted. "I guess you're right. But where could they have gone to?"

"**Ruff!"**

"Huh?" I turned around just in time to be knocked straight onto the ground by Rocky.

"Uhh, down boy." I groaned, trying to hold in my laughter. He barked again and then started to slobber all over me. I visibly grimaced and pushed him off me. "Rocky~" I whined, rubbing the drool off my face. "That's gross."

"Aw, Zelda, he's just showing how much he loves you." Link said playfully, kneeling to stroke Rocky's furry back.

"Speak for yourself." I countered with a giggle. "You're not the one with drool on your face."

Link playfully rolled his eyes before standing up. "How about we head to the kitchen?" Rocky barked in agreement.

_No doubt, he's hungry_, I thought to myself.

"Sure. Sounds like a plan." Shyly, I reached for Link's hand, entwining it with mine. Link raised his brows and gripped my hand tighter.

"Well, what do we have here?" A familiar voice said teasingly.

Stumped, Link and I turned around and saw Chrysanthemum standing on the fourth step, a pair of overalls on and a paintbrush in the other hand. Right away, my jaw dropped. She didn't start painting without me, did she?

"Chrysanthemum!" I reprimanded her. "Are you painting my room?!"

She chuckled mischievously. "Zelda, I think the more important question here is what's going on between you and Link."

Link sighed dramatically. "Not again."

Chrysanthemum looked confused by that statement but surprisingly let it slide. "Anyhow, are either of you going to answer my question?

Link and I said nothing.

"Um," I rubbed the back of my neck, "Chrysanthemum, why didn't you come when I called?"

She blinked. "You called me?"

"Uhh…" I groaned my face paling.

"Zelda, I never heard you calling for me," she said seriously, descending the remaining steps. "I just came down here for a cup of water and saw you two holding hands—looking quite cute, I might add."

I bit my bottom lip and shyly looked away. Link, however, remained silent.

"In any case, water forgotten." She chuckled. "Come see your room, Zelda. I want your opinion on what I've done."

I didn't like the sound of that.

Forcing a grin, I managed to squeak out, "Sure."

* * *

"You're just painting the one wall?" I blinked, perplexed. My once blue was long gone, now replaced with a pure white primer.

"I just managed to finish one," she explained, setting her paintbrush down. "I was about to do more after I got my cup of water."

"Ah." I nodded.

"But since you two are here, you can help me finish off the priming."

Link smiled and I sighed, "How fun." Don't get me wrong, I'm not upset at Chrysanthemum for painting—**priming** my room without my consent, but it is a bit irksome. I hissed through my teeth, trying to maintain some composure. I will not get mad; I chanted to myself, I will not get mad.

"Hmm," she pursed her lips together, "I'll go get some extra brushes." Link and I watched her walk out into the hallway.

When she was out of earshot, I turned towards him and groaned, "I thought she would have at least waited for me to come home before starting."

"Mind explaining what you mean?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Giggling, I quickly recapped this morning's events of Chrysanthemum wanting to redecorate my room to him. "She was just so insistent about it. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that she started without me… but it's just a bit—"

"Much?" He offered for me.

I clicked my tongue, "Exactly."

"Zelda and Link, can you come downstairs, please?" Chrysanthemum shouted.

Link winked my way. "Maybe she's got a new set of furniture downstairs for you."

"Link!" I shouted. "Don't think that way! Painting is more than enough."

"Try telling Chrysanthemum that." He laughed before leading a pouting me out of the room.

* * *

"What are you guys doing here?" Link asked, eyeing Sheik, Nabooru, Saria and Mido questioningly.

"Well, for starters," Sheik began, "I came here to get my car and keys." He held out his hand. "Link, fork them over."

Link shrugged his shoulders innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sheik."

"Link, give me my keys!" Sheik shouted and dove straight for him. I watched, shocked, as the little fight broke out. Meanwhile, no one—not even Chrysanthemum—looked surprised by the little brawl.

"Zelda, we brought you the paint you wanted." Saria chimed, holding a gallon in one hand.

"We also got some other stuff, too." Nabooru held up two large shopping bags filled with what looked to be an assortment of smaller paint cans and brushes. "We're itching to help." She smiled, looking straight towards Chrysanthemum. "Might we help?" She then added on.

Chrysanthemum nodded gleefully. "The more the merrier."

"Awesome!"

However, I groaned, feeling a headache about to come on. "Wonderful," I forcefully chimed.

"Simply perfect."

* * *

**Author's Note**- It's been way too long since an update, huh? I apologize for the lateness of the chapter, even though I know I should be more than halfway through editing this story. But right now, school is literally taking over my life. I have a test today and was studying most of last night for it, this coming Friday I have another test and I have assignments due for my other courses. Bleh! I can't wait until the weekend. I'll be aiming to post up a few more chapters soon, so I hope you'll stay tuned and will enjoy them.

TBC (To be Continued)—my new phrase,

~TFSA

(05/03/2013)


	14. Murals and Meanings

**Chapter Fourteen: **Murals and Meanings

* * *

"What are we going to paint?" Saria voiced, setting down her blue paint can. All six of were assembled in my room, wearing old pairs of overalls—given from Chrysanthemum—and Sheik was wearing a worn blue baseball hat.

I eyed him oddly. I never understood the boy completely and I doubt I ever will.

I shook my head at the thought. _Must focus_, I thought, a paintbrush in my left hand.

"How about we each paint something?" Mido suggested, looking around the room in a disinterested gaze. I pouted, not liking his tone of voice.

Nabooru and Sheik shrugged. "Sounds like a plan."

"A blank canvas covered by whatever we desire," Saria mused aloud. "I like that."

"A blank canvas?" repeated Link, confused.

She giggled. "It's a figure of speech, Link."

"Aw, Zel~" Nabooru cooed, standing on the other side of the room. "I never knew you were such a cute kid."

"Huh?" My head whipped around immediately. "What are you talking about?"

She waved a blue frame in her right hand, attracting Link's eye. "Let's see." He voiced and headed towards her. Nabooru handed him the frame and he looked down, his smile widening by a tenfold. I paled. Was the picture bad?

"I want to see." I shouted, running towards them, nearly mowing Mido down in the process. Leaning against Link's shoulder for support, I looked down and saw a little girl who looked to be no more than eight, smiling back at me. Her eyes shut; she had her in two braids—with a missing tooth smack in the middle of a bright, cheery smile.

I groaned, smacking my forehead with my head, "Uhh…"

Link chuckled. "I think it's cute."

I looked to him, my ears turning red. "O-of course you would." I retorted shakily.

He opened his mouth about ready to reply, when Saria beat him to the punch, "Enough talking. Let's get painting!" She waved two paintbrushes in each hand, looking more determined than ever. "I have a plan and I want it to commence."

"What's your plan?" Sheik asked, interested.

Saria smiled wide. "Thank you, Sheik. Now, I was thinking that we should each paint something that reminds us of Zelda."

That sounds nice—wait; **WHAT!**

My jaw dropped to the floor. Was she serious?

I raised a shaky hand in protest, moaning, "S-Saria, a-are you s-sure about t-that?"

"More than ever," she giggled. "I think it's a great idea."

"**It's awesome."** Nabooru and Sheik chorused.

"Sure. Why not, it sounds like a plan." Mido shrugged, onboard with the idea.

"I, too, like it." Link said, looking at me the entire time.

I gulped in nervousness, licking my lips.

"Cool." Saria beamed. "Since we're all on board with the idea, let's plan what we want to paint."

"Zelda, would you like to paint something with me?" Link whispered, his voice sending shivers down my spine.

Again, I gulped, "S-sure."

Nabooru cracked her knuckles. "Since I am no artist, I'm just going to paint some words and their meanings."

Sheik clicked his tongue, "Smart move."

"And why do you say that?" She sneered, turning around to glare at him.

"Because," he started to smirk, "we wouldn't Zelda's room to be ruined by your ugly doodles." When he started to laugh like mad, Nabooru screamed and dove for him.

"You jerk!"

**Hit!**

"Oww! Nabooru! That hurt!"

Beads of sweat formed behind the back of my head. Looking away, I mumbled a few words under my breath and directed my attention towards Link. "So?" I asked, hesitantly leaning my head against his shoulder. "Is there anything that you would like to paint?"

"Hmm," he tapped his chin comically, "I do have an idea."

"Really?" Now I was intrigued. "Well, what is it?"

"Well," he directed his gaze elsewhere, "I was thinking about painting… an ocarina."

"An ocarina?"

He slightly blushed, "Remember the first night we met?"

Now it came back. "I heard you playing." I pointed out joyfully. "You were on your roof and I climbed onto mine and saw you." However, I then became confused. Looking at him oddly, I asked, "But Link, why do you want to paint an ocarina?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "So that you never forget how we much." His voice was so low and raspy that I struggled to hear it; thankfully, though, I got the gist of it.

"Link," I squeaked, my entire face turning cheery red.

He looked away again, unable to meet my gaze. "H-How about we start painting?" He voiced, moving away to grab a brush—one that was really far from me. "We better start right now."

Finding his antics amusing, I giggled and nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"Sheik," Nabooru growled, putting down her paintbrush, "why in world are you painting **shapes**?" At hearing this, everyone stopped painting and turned around, watching the wacky duo.

Sheik looked up, his face smeared with bits of blue, orange, yellow and purple. "I know what I'm doing." He said smugly before going back to painting.

Nabooru screamed. "They're a waste of space!" She shouted, pointing to the various amounts of triangles, circles and hexagons that littered a good portion of the primed wall.

Sheik clicked his tongue, "It's not about taking up space, but what they represent." He stated matter-of-factly.

Nabooru blinked. "Huh?"

"Sheik, just explain." Link groaned, setting his and my brush down.

"With pleasure, _Linky_," he winked causing Link to roll his eyes. I, however, chuckled under my breath, always finding Sheik and Link's antics amusing.

"Well, for one, the pentagons represent the fulfillment of our friendship that is now a hexagon. Second, the circles became triangles and they represent the acceptance of gaining a new friend—Zelda. Lastly, the two circles put together represent Link and Zelda's growing relationship."

…

…

…

What the heck?!

We all stared at Sheik for a good minute. It was completely silent in the room.

He looked at each of us, not taken back. "You want a better explanation?" He voiced dryly.

All of us nodded. "Dummies," he muttered under his breath—but was smiling widely, "anyway, see this pentagon?" We all nodded. "Good. That pentagon represents how we were before Zelda came into our lives. In short, there were five of us." Next, he directed our attention to the colours.

"You all see how each line of the pentagon is painted a different colour? I did that because each colour represents us—based on personality, charisma and all that junk." He started to laugh. This part would be interesting. "Firstly, I painted red. It represents Nabooru, who is hot-headed and loud, but also kind, passionate, energetic and **bold**." He clicked his tongue once more.

Nabooru seethed in anger, "Sheik!" She screamed

Sheik ignored her, moving to the next colour. "Yellow represents Saria, who is cheerful, optimistic and happy—just like the colour. Orange is Mido, who is bold with just a hint of audacity. Green represents Link—besides, we all know that's his favourite colour. He wears it everyday."

"Sheik," Link growled, his voice wavering.

Sheik ignored him, too. "Also, green symbolizes balance, serenity and healing." He shot me a quick look as he said healing. This caused me to blink and look towards Link in confusion. Link only shrugged his shoulders, seeming to notice the glance as well, but not understanding Sheik's motive for it either.

"And finally," he puffed out his chest, "the blue represents me, who is awesome!"

…

"You dunce," Nabooru said finally.

"Sheik," Saria sighed.

Link and Mido remained quiet.

I, on the other hand, continued to stare towards Sheik's pentagons, amazed by the fact at how something so simple could represent so much. It made my heart swell.

"And onto the pentagon shape itself!" Sheik then cackled. "As I said before, it represents how we were before Zelda."

"How you were before?" I repeated, perplexed.

"Yeah Zel," he nodded, his grin still overly wide. "How we were before you came into our lives and made it better."

_Better?_

"Better, yes I do mean that, Zelda." He most likely laughed at my expression, but I was too stunned to care. "You came into our lives and made it better. That pentagon soon in turn changed into a hexagon for a better."

"Like a girl turning into a princess," Link's calm voice penetrated my surroundings.

Shivers ran down my spine, "Link." I whispered, feeling him wrap an arm around my side.

Meanwhile, Sheik continued his explanations soon finishing off. "The pink line in the hexagon represents Zelda, who is a bit timid but a great friend." I blushed. "And it also matches her signature trait: blushing." He added on causing everyone to laugh.

"Sheik," I croaked, tears lining my eyes, "you're so sweet." Moving away from Link, I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tight. "You're a good friend," I sniffled into his shoulder.

"And you're a good friend too," he murmured, returning the hug. We stayed in our friendly embrace for a few minutes until we both pulled away.

Sniffling again, I glanced around to each of my friends and thought to myself, _Goddesses, am I lucky to have met them._

My life has changed for a better after coming to Kakariko, and I am proud to say that coming here was the best decision I ever made.

* * *

"That is just beautiful." Chrysanthemum murmured, surveying the mural before her.

"It is nice, isn't it?" Saria spoke, complementing our work.

Chrysanthemum nodded. "Who knew you kids had such talent?"

"Well, I, for one, knew that the minute I was born." Sheik boasted. Nabooru rolled her eyes and whacked him over the head. Everyone—including Chrysanthemum—laughed at the sight.

"But really," she said seriously, walking closer towards the wall, "in actuality, this mural looks stunning. I love all of the rich colours and tones you've added; it certainly makes the room."

"I agree with you there, Ms. Harkinain," Link pitched in. "It makes the room feel… homier."

_Homier?_ I thought to myself, my stomach fluttering, _I suppose that's true…_

"See Zelda," Chrysanthemum said, "aren't you happy that I decided to paint that wall white? I mean, if I hadn't, you wouldn't have gotten this beautiful mural painted by all of your friends."

I pursed my lips together. "You're quite right, Chrysanthemum. Thanks for doing it."

"You're most welcome." She smiled. "But you shouldn't be thanking me. I'm not the one who helped create this beautiful mural." She stepped back, revealing five pairs of smiles—each coming from my friends.

Feeling my cheeks turning red, I looked to each one and smiled wide. "Thank you so much." I clasped my hands close to my heart, "For not only helping with the painting, but for being such good and amazing friends."

"Zelda~" Nabooru whined, "Stop. You're making me cry."

"Me too," Sheik sniffled, mimicking her. Surprisingly, Nabooru didn't club him this time.

…

"Chrysanthemum, would it be okay if Zelda spent the night at my house?" Saria questioned aloud, surprising us all.

"Huh?" I looked towards her, confused. Why would she suddenly ask such a question?

"It's fine with me." Chrysanthemum smiled, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "But really, you shouldn't be asking my opinion on the matter, but rather Zelda's. After all, she'll be the one sleeping over."

"Oh yeah, that's true." Saria's gaze then drifted towards me. "So Zelda, what do you think about the idea of sleeping over at my house?"

"Um sure," I pursed my lips together, biting on the inside of my cheeks.

"Perfect." She clasped her hands together. "I'm so happy to hear that."

I could only nod in response, slightly unsure of what to say.

"Well then," Chrysanthemum said, as she suddenly began to walk out of the room. "Since you'll be spending the night at Saria's, Zelda, I would suggest that you pack an overnight bag."

"You're right." I voiced, already heading for my closet, reaching for my red bag I originally came to Kakariko with. "I'll start right now."

"We'll help, Zel." Nabooru offered, coming towards me with Saria in tow. "So what would you like us to help you with."

"Um," I bit my bottom lip, my bag in hand, "could you go into the bathroom and grab the stuff that's on the counter for me?"

"Sure, we can do that." And they headed off to the bathroom.

"Well, since the girls are helping Zellie pack up, I guess its time for us to take our leave," Sheik said, causing me to turn around and look towards the three of them. "I mean it's getting late, and I want to get home. I'm **starving**, after all!"

"I could use to something to eat too," Mido agreed for once, surprising me a bit.

"Okay," Link said. "I guess I'll head back to my house, and both of you can take Sheik's car back, considering how close the two of you live to each other."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I'm up for it."

"Well then, I guess we're leaving," Link said, sounding as though he were raising his voice slightly higher. "Bye Nabooru, bye Saria."

"Bye Link," Nabooru yelled from the bathroom.

"Bye guys!" We could see Saria poking out a hand, waving.

"Bye Naby, bye Saria." Sheik yelled. "And bye Zel," he winked as he started to walk out of my room. "Have fun sleeping over. I hope you don't get in too much trouble."

_Huh? Trouble? How can you get in trouble at sleeping over at someone's house? _

"Bye!" Mido then yelled, following shortly after Sheik. "Have fun."

"Um, thank you?" I blinked, "And bye?"

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Zelda," Link said, hugging me. "Have fun." Quickly, he kissed me on the lips and pulled away.

"You'll have fun at Saria's," he whispered into my ear. "Tell me about it tomorrow."

"I promise." I snuggled closer towards him, enjoying the warmth he offered.


	15. Truths, Styles and Surprising twists

**Chapter Fifteen: **Truths, Styles and Surprising twists

* * *

After pulling into Saria's driveway, the three of us entered the cozy home. Saria's charming mother, Sandra Kirki, a woman in her late thirties, who sported a striking resemblance to Saria, greeted us.

"Hello there, it's so nice to meet you."

Within minutes, she ushered all three of us to the table, where we engaged in many fun conversations that revolved around… well, everything. From Ms. Kirki's job to the weather, we talked about everything and anything. By the time dinner was served and finished, I was tired, ready to sleep; however, Saria and Nabooru had a far different plan in mind.

Now sitting in Saria's bedroom, the three of us were wearing our pyjamas. Mist, Saria's pet cat, lay in my lap and was sleeping contently. I stroked her stomach, giggling, as her purring grew louder.

"She's so cute," I said to Saria.

"Of course she is." Saria cooed, reaching to scratch behind her ears. "Misty is just perfect."

"Enough talking about Mist," Nabooru playfully scolded us. She stood before the two of us with her hands on her hips. "We all agree that Mist is a perfect, pretty kitty." She clapped her hands together. "Now that it's been established, let's move onto the _good stuff_."

"Good stuff?" I eyed her curiously. "What do you mean by that?"

She rolled her eyes and sat down next to me. "Zel, what's going on between you and Link?" She coyly wrapped an arm around my side and pulled me close towards her.

Turning red, I looked away, "Nothing's h-happening."

"Then why were you two kissing in your bedroom?"

"!"

My jaw dropped, "Nabooru!" I screamed, "How did you see that?!" If Mist weren't sleeping in my lap, I would have stood up, glaring daggers at her.

She brushed off my remark as though it were nothing. "Zelda, just admit it: you and Link are dating." She scoffed teasingly. "Really, you've got nothing to hide. We're not going to bite your head off or anything. We're only curious… so _enlighten_ us." Her fingers wandered up my arm sending shivers down my spine. I swatted the hand away and stared down towards Mist.

Mist was sleeping contently, looking quite happy.

_Lucky cat_, I thought to myself.

Heaving a sigh, I knew I had better answer her question. "Well," I licked my lips, "I suppose we're… dating?" That sounded like more of a question than a statement. But to be perfectly honest, that fits how I feel about my status—relationship with Link. I mean, I wouldn't consider myself his girlfriend… but I do feel comfortable around him. I enjoy spending time with him, and I feel very safe and secure with him.

_I've told him about everything… the bullying, mom's abuse, her violent boyfriends; Link knows everything._

I sucked my bottom lip. _He's never judged or thought differently of me after knowing of my experiences. He doesn't treat me like a lower citizen or a geek. To him, I'm just Zelda Harkinain… And that's what I really like about him._

"Zelda?" exclaimed Nabooru, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Is that your answer?"

I blinked and looked at her. Both she and Saria were eyeing me expectantly, most likely hoping for another answer. Giggling inwardly, I withdrew the urge to smirk and nodded, "Yes, that's right."

"Liar," Nabooru hissed. "I know there's more, but you're just holding back."

"Nabooru, she has a right to." Saria scolded her hot-tempered friend. "You never told me everything about your past boyfriends."

"That's different." Nabooru said her head high.

"How so?"

"Because it wasn't about Link," she answered flatly, her gaze locked on me.

I smiled innocently and rubbed the back of my neck. "Anyhow, let's do something else," Saria suggested, taking Mist out of my lap and setting her on the bed. "How about we do something fun?"

"I thought we were," Nabooru visibly pouted.

"No. We were engaging in your form of fun." Saria corrected her. "I want to do something that I can consider fun." She then grabbed me by the hand and led me towards her washroom. "Come on, Zelda, we're going to fix you up."

"Fix me up?" I did not like the sound of that.

"Yep," she laughed. "I want to fix up your hair. I've been dying to do something with it, and now I have the chance." She giggled a bit and I backed away, trying to free myself from her grasp. However, Nabooru stood right behind me, preventing me from escaping.

She cast me a sympathetic look. "Sorry Zel, but this is for your own good." She grabbed my other hand and then both led me into the washroom—with Nabooru locking the door.

* * *

"Hold still." Nabooru chastised as she brushed a section of my hair. "Zelda, you'll see what we've done in a few more minutes."

"But I can't help it." I whined. "I want to see it." For over an hour, the three of us were in the washroom. Both Nabooru and Saria had repeatedly refused to let me see what they were doing. No matter how much I begged and pleaded, they would not budge. Thus, I was forced into sitting on the ledge of the bathtub for over an hour as the two worked on my hair.

"Zelda, just wait a few more minutes," Saria scolded, tying a part of my hair down. "I know you'll like what we've done, but you'll just have to wait and see."

"But I want to see it now," I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. I was sure that I must have looked and sounded like a child, but I couldn't help it; I wanted to see what they had done.

Okay already." Nabooru grinned. "We'll let you see how you look. Happy now?"

"Very," I chimed, my heart fluttering with anticipation. "I can hardly wait."

"But before you get to see," Saria said, walking over towards the counter, grabbing what appeared to be a mirror. "You'll need to close your eyes."

My eyes grew downcast. "But why? Why do I have to wait even more?"

"Because it adds to the surprise, Zel," Nabooru informed me. "It helps make the reveal all the more intense and exciting."

"I guess." I droned, watching as Saria walked towards me, holding the mirror in her hands—making sure to have it face backwards. She probably assumed that I would try to look through the front, even though with the angle she was holding it at, I wouldn't be able to see anyway.

"Now Zelda, shut you eyes," Nabooru said excitedly.

"Fine," I sighed, closing my eyes. "But please, put the mirror in front of me quickly… if you don't mind," I trailed off. "I just… want to see what it looks like, that's all."

"Of course, Zelda," Saria drawled. "We know. Now, open you eyes."

I opened my eyes and right away, my jaw dropped. The reflection I saw was one word: stunning. Eyes widening, I reached out and grabbed the mirror from her hands. "Pretty." I cooed, not even noticing my red cheeks for once.

Saria and Nabooru shared a glance. "Does that mean you like it?" They teased.

Putting down the mirror, I looked up with tearstained eyes. "I don't like it," I corrected them. "I love it!" I loved the hairstyle they created since it was so simple looking but highly appealing. Once more, I reached for the mirror and examined the new look they gave me. Now no longer did I have my hair down, but instead, in a loose ponytail held back by nice green and pink ribbons. The ribbons complemented each other and went nicely with the light purple and blue ribbons they used to section off the two front parts of my hair (1).

"So Zelda, you really love it?" Nabooru grinned.

"Of course," I exclaimed, placing the mirror on the ground as I jumped to my feet. "It's wonderful. Thank you so much." I pulled the two of them into a hug, tears streaming down my face.

"Aw, Zelda," Saria smiled through the hug. "I'm so happy to hear that."

"Same here," Nabooru laughed. "But please, no more tears."

"But I can't help it." I protested.

"I hate to break it to you Zel, but it is," Nabooru laughed.

I scowled and shook my head. Not bothering to reply, I merely hugged both of them tighter than before.

* * *

**The next morning**

* * *

"Bye Zelda." Saria and Nabooru shouted as they backed out of my dad's driveway.

"Bye!" I shouted, waving, as I watched them drive off. Nabooru honked the horn and Saria waved before the two disappeared down the street. I waited until I could no longer see them before heading up the steps and unlocking the front door.

Walking inside, I set my back onto the ground. "I'm back," I shouted, expecting dad or Chrysanthemum come and greet me.

"Huh?" I looked around in confusion, seeing no one. "Where is everyone?" Just like yesterday, no one was around. "Hello?" I shouted again, my voice echoing down the front hallway. "Is anyone home?"

"Zellie!"

Someone latched themselves onto my waistline, "A-Aryll?" I stuttered, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

She giggled, hugging me tighter. "Zellie, you got a haircut," she pointed out immediately.

I scratched the back of my head, bemused. "You're correct." She still, however, had not answered my question: why was she here?

I decided to try again. "Aryll," I said, placing my hands on her shoulders, "why are you at my house?" I figured that if I elaborated she might get the hint.

"Oh, that." she laughed again, "Mommy is visiting Chrysanthemum, so me and Link came with."

"Link's here?" My face reddened.

"That's right."

I turned around, "Link?"

There he was standing in the living room, his arms crossed over his chest, watching Aryll and me with a wide smile. Wearing a pair of jeans and forest green shirt, he walked over, still smiling. "Nice haircut," he pointed out, moving closer to touch the tied section of my hair. "It suits you."

My blush worsened and my stomach fluttered with almost a zillion butterflies. "Thank you," I gulped, looking anywhere but in his direction; something I found almost impossible to do.

"Zelda, I wasn't expecting you to be home so soon," Chrysanthemum voiced as she and Ms. Gaiden emerged from the kitchen, carrying matching coffee cups. The two of them sported colourful summer dresses with beaded sandals.

"Hi C-Chrysanthemum and Ms. G-Gaiden," I nodded respectfully, fiddling with my clammy hands.

Chrysanthemum gasped and moved forward. "Zelda, you got a haircut." She set her cup down on the table and started to feel my hair. "Just look at how cute you are," she marvelled, standing right next to me.

"Let me see." Ms. Gaiden mused, moving to stand on the other side. Now surrounded by both grown women on both sides and Aryll hugging my front, I had nowhere to go. Looking to Link for help, I noticed that he was watching the scene in mirth, struggling to keep his laughter from bursting out like a tidal wave.

"This is not funny!" I stammered, my ears turning red as I felt Chrysanthemum and Ms. Gaiden play and marvel with my new hairstyle. "Please stop," I begged, trying to squirm away without seeming rude.

"Zelda, is that you?" Dad then shouted.

I groaned, "Not now."

He marched down the hallway and stopped right by Link. Upon seeing the scene, he blinked and rubbed the back of his head, befuddled. "I, uh, have an announcement to make." He cleared his throat.

"What is it?" I asked, managing to move away from Chrysanthemum and Ms. Gaiden; however, Aryll still had a tight grip on me.

Dad laughed and announced, "We're heading down to Lake Hylia for the next two weeks."

"What!"

* * *

**Author's Note - **(1) Nabooru and Saria modelled Zelda's new hairstyle after the look Zelda wears in Skyward Sword, in case anyone was wondering.


	16. Lessons and Bikes

**Chapter Sixteen: **Lessons and Bikes

* * *

We were heading off for Lake Hylia. The very thought made my stomach churn with excitement. I could hardly wait to visit the lake and see all that beautiful country scenery.

"Zelda, you better pack your bag tonight," Chrysanthemum advised, standing beside my bedroom doorframe. "We're leaving early tomorrow morning, after all."

"Right," I nodded and headed to my closet. Assembling all my clothing and required cosmetics, I headed to my bed and dumped everything on top of the covers. I packed quickly and diligently, finishing the task in a matter of minutes. With packing out of the way, I didn't have much else to do, until the phone rang.

"Zelda, it's for you." Dad shouted from downstairs.

"Coming," I replied and headed out into the hallway, grabbing the cordless phone. Turning it on, I said, "Hello? Who is it?"

Someone chuckled on the other side, "Take a guess."

I pursed my lips together and tapped my chin comically. "Hmm… Oh, I don't know, Rocky?"

"Zelda!" groaned Link, "I'm not a dog!"

"I'm sorry," I giggled, heading to my bedroom. "You know I mean nothing by it."

"Yeah, yeah," he scoffed. I could picture him rolling his eyes.

I sat down on my bed. "So why are you calling so late?"

"I wanted to ask you something." He said his voice lowering.

I sat up straight. "Ask me what?"

He paused for a second. "Would you… be interested in heading up to Lake Hylia with me instead of your parents?" I nearly dropped the phone. "Zelda?" exclaimed Link, slightly startled, "Are you there?"

I shook my head. "Um, yes, Link, I'm here."

He exhaled a sigh of relief. "Well then, what's your answer?"

I didn't have to think twice before replying: "I'd love to!" I was bouncing on my bed in excitement. Link's laughter then filled my ear, however, and caused me to pout. "Stop that!" I roared, my cheeks turning red. Even though Link couldn't see me, presently I'm sure he knew that my face was a colourful shade of cherry red.

Link stopped laughing. "Stop what?" He spoke, teasing me.

"Stop laughing at me!" I patronized him.

He snorted. "I'll see you tomorrow morning at ten?"

I couldn't help but smile, "Sounds like a plan." We talked for a few more minutes before hanging up. Afterwards, I leaned back and fell onto my bed. I reached for the nearest pillow and used it to cover my face in hopes of containing my excited yells.

* * *

That next morning, I stood outside on Link's house and rang the doorbell. In my hands was a small suitcase filled with everything I would need for the trip to Lake Hylia.

"Coming," someone shouted.

I waited until the door opened before chiming, "Good—Sheik, what are you doing here?" I stated in disbelief.

Sheik looked like a train wreck with his messy hair and those bags lining his eyes. "I spent the night." He yawned loudly, stretching his arms. I gave him a funny look. "What?" He shouted. "If you can spend the night at Saria's, why can't I spend the night at Link's?"

He had a good point.

Sheik smirked and laugh, "Hee Hee."

I rolled my eyes and pushed past him, "Dork."

"Zelda, is that you?" Link called from what appeared to be the kitchen.

"Yes," I chimed and purposely dropped my suitcase on Sheik's foot. He screamed and jumped loudly around the foyer. I merely ignored him and made my way into the kitchen. I saw Link standing in front of the stove frying bacon.

"Good morning, Link," I greeted.

"Morning Zelda," he said. "What are you doing here so early? We don't leave for another hour."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I know I'm a bit early, but I just wanted to see you."

Link sighed. "I'm happy to see you too, but now I regret sending Sheik to answer the door."

"Zel, there you are!" I felt someone wrap their arms around me and knew it had to be Nabooru.

"Nabooru, what are you doing here?" I asked, stumped. I just saw her less than fifteen hours ago, and here she is again. Who is the next person that'll appear? Saria?

"Morning Zelda," another one wrapped their arms around me.

"Nayru, you're both here?" I locked eyes with Saria, who flashed me a peace sign.

"Yep," they chorused. I raised a brow and continued to watch Link fry his bacon.

"So the whole group is here, huh?" Mido grumbled, making his way past the three of us.

"Huh?" I pointed towards him, surprised again. "Is everyone actually here?"

He gave a look. "I just said that we're all here, princess. Do you need a hearing aid or something?" That remark made me scowl.

"Mido, watch your tongue," Sheik hissed, slapping his arm.

"Idiot," Mido sneered and stalked out of the kitchen.

"Those dolts," Saria and Nabooru sighed. I, on the other hand, merely kept quiet throughout the ordeal, not wanting to say anything else. Mido's remark already irked me, and I didn't want to wish for anything else to be said on the matter.

"Zelda, you've already eaten, right?" Nabooru poked my shoulder catching my attention. I nodded, answering her question. She grinned. "Great. Then we can help get you ready."

"Get me ready?" I repeated. "Why? For what?"

"Your ride with Link up to Lake Hylia, silly," Saria laughed, filling me in. "The clothes you're wearing now won't provide much protection from the wind and long ride up there."

My face paled. "What do I need to wear exactly?"

Nabooru's smirk widened. "You'll see."

* * *

I grimaced at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. "Nabooru, are these really the clothes I must wear?" I shouted, knowing that both Nabooru and Saria were standing outside in the hallway waiting for me to emerge.

"For the third time, Zelda, they are."

"Uhh…" I hung my head in shame, "Fine."

Reluctantly, my eyes wandered over my new clothing. Rather than wearing my favourite pair of jeans and green shirt, I had on a dark leather jacket, a white fitting shirt with a skull and curse words written in a spray paint formation over the bust area, a pair of tight fitting leather pants, and a matching pair of feminine studded combat boots.

"I look like some punk-rocker." I said to myself and emerged from the bathroom. Nabooru and Saria who were leaning against the wall, stood up when they saw the door open and studied me intently. I watched their expressions and noticed the mirth their eyes concealed.

I bit my bottom lip, "It's not that funny." I crossed my arms over my chest, vexed. "It's just not my style of clothing, that's all."

Nabooru snorted. "Sure Zel, just keep thinking that."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's just get this over with." This morning wasn't turning out how I thought it would be. I never anticipated that I would need to change my clothes and wear these… _things_. I shuddered at the thought.

"Zelda, I know they're not your personal preference, but leather is the best option to wear when on a motorcycle," Saria said, patting my shoulder in an attempt to soothe me.

I smiled lightly. "Thanks, Saria—wait, what?!"

Nabooru eyed me critically. "What's wrong now, Zelda?"

My jaw dropped nearly hitting the floor. How did she not find this crazy? "What do you mean that this clothing will be suitable for Link's bike?!"

They shared a round of stunned glances. "Zelda, don't you know that Link has a motorcycle?" Saria asked sweetly. Eyes widened, I shook my head. "Oh… well, isn't this a surprise for you then," she laughed.

"Saria, it's not that funny." Nabooru retorted, moving past her and behind me. "Zelda never knew, so why are you laughing at her?"

Now it was time for Saria and me to stare, stumped. Usually Nabooru would be the one to laugh and tease me concerning situations like this.

_It's as if they've switch personalities_, I thought to myself, a shiver of fear running down my spine.

"Zelda, stand up straight as I brush and tie your hair," she commanded.

"Huh?" Where did that brush and hairband come from? Nonetheless, I reluctantly did as she commanded and tried not to squirm as the brush's brittle bristles irritated my scalp.

"All done."A few painful minutes later, Nabooru stepped away and steered me towards the nearest mirror. I eyed myself from head to toe still not perfectly content with my 'new look'.

"You look perfect," they cheered in unison.

"Woopidoo." I rolled my eyes.

"Zelda, stop acting like a party pooper and follow us. Link is waiting for you outside." Each grabbed one of my hands and steered me towards the front of the house. Thankfully, they led me through the garage—I would not be able to handle the thought of either Ms. Gaiden or Mr. Gaiden seeing me in such an outfit.

True to their word, Link was outside waiting for me. He had on the same leather style clothing as me, and appeared to be making last minute adjustments to his… bike. Oh, goddesses, he actually does have one. I stopped in my tracks and surveyed the bike from a good ten feet away. It was solid black with some sort of red design sprayed on the back and sides of the bike. I was no expert - or amateur even - on motorcycles, but even I could tell just by looking at the bike that Link must have spent a pretty penny on the thing.

"Zelda, don't get nervous now," Nabooru chided.

"Yeah, the fun is just about to start." Saria added.

Fun? I eyed them each, my head tilted a bit to the side. This was not my idea of fun…

"Besides," Nabooru whispered in my ear, "it's a three hour ride to Lake Hylia." Her fingers ran up my arm. "Think about it, Zelda, three hours riding on Link's bike, holding onto him tightly. Your head nestled against his shoulder, and the wind blowing through your hair."

"Or, in this case, a helmet." We both jumped. Link stood in front of us holding a spare black helmet.

"Link," I laughed nervously, "how much did you, um, hear?" I rubbed the back of my neck. Nabooru and Saria backed away, chuckling to themselves.

"Enough." He shrugged his shoulders and provided me with a confident grin. I turned bright red. "Here, you'll need help with your helmet." Before I even had the chance to speak, Link helped me put on the helmet, easily sliding it over my ponytail. When it was comfortable enough, he backed away and laughed.

"Perfect." He offered a thumb's up. For once, I was actually thankful of the whole bike process because the helmet helped conceal my tomato red face.

"Now, we better get going." He entwined his hand with mine and led me over to the bike. I watched him climb on first before staggering on after him. "Hang on tight, Zelda." He slipped on his helmet before starting the motorcycle.

I gulped. "What about my bags?" There was no way anything could fit on the bike. Plus, there was no sidecar attached to the bike.

"Don't worry about your stuff, Zelda," Nabooru replied. "We're bringing it all up there in my car. We'll be leaving from here in another hour or two."

_Why are they leaving so much later?_ I wondered, dumbfounded.

"Nabooru, why—" The sound of the engine revving interrupted me. I shut my mouth and inched closer towards Link, wrapping my arms around him.

"Ready to go?" he asked sweetly.

"As ready as I'll ever be..." I trailed off.

He flashed me a caring smile before pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

**Author's Note** - If anyone is a good beta-reader, I am interested in obtaining one to help me edit the previous chapters of 'A Mended Heart'. I need someone who is good with grammar, punctuation and spelling. If you're interested, please message me.

**Posted:** July 3, 2013


	17. Old friends and new beginnings

**Chapter Seventeen**: Old friends and new beginnings

* * *

Link zoomed in and out of ongoing traffic on the highway, making me cringe and hold onto him tighter. The drive up to Lake Hylia, however, did not seem as long as I had anticipated. Just an hour ago, we both stopped off at the nearest service station to stretch our legs and use the facilities. Now we roughly had half an hour left of travel before we would arrive.

"Zelda," Link shouted over the roaring winds. "We're getting off the highway at the next exit."

"Why?" We weren't supposed to get off the highway for another three or four exits.

"Lunch," was his sole reply.

My stomach then growled, which made me blush. "Yay," I whispered. He chuckled and sped up towards the nearest exit. We rode for another five minutes or so, before pulling into the parking lot of a restaurant. I waited until Link shut off the bike before removing my helmet and untying my hair.

"You ready to go inside?" Link asked his own helmet removed.

"Yeah…" I slipped off the bike, my legs feeling numb and tired.

"You'll need to stretch your legs a bit," he informed me. "We can walk around for a couple of minutes before we get something to eat." I liked the sound of that, and was already walking around the bike in an attempt to reduce the stiffness I felt from the top of my legs to tips of my toes.

"Much better," I sighed and extended my arms, hearing the occasional popping sound. Link joined me for a moment, smiling comically as he saw me jogging on the spot.

"You look really funny," he noted, eyeing the family of four that was watching us from the nearest window of the restaurant.

"In my defence, that was a long bike ride," I chided with a snicker.

"Let's head inside now." Link reached for my hand and led me towards the front door of the restaurant. We walked towards the podium where a young server with blue hair and matching eyes led us to a table. As I sat down, I noticed the way she glowered at me, and batted her eyelashes at Link.

I arched a brow. _What's her problem?_

"Another waitress will be with you in a minute," she said, eyeing Link lustfully. I shuddered; she had as much subtly as a killer whale hunting its prey. "Here are your menus." She handed Link his properly and lazily tossed mine on the table.

"Rude," I hissed when she walked off.

Link sighed in relief. "Farore, I couldn't wait for her to leave."

"Huh?" I stared, dumbfounded. "Did her flirting… bother you?" I struggled to speak concerning the topic.

Link looked uncomfortable as he answered. "Heck yes. Her name is Ruto. Every time I come here, she always smiles that creepy grin at me, and tries to talk to me… rather sexually. It scares the life out of me." He leaned in closer, "when she looks at me like that, it makes me want to run out of this restaurant and never come back."

"Then why come here?"

"That would be for my sake." We looked up and saw another female with cropped blue hair and twinkling, mischievous eyes watching us. "Hi Link," she waved.

"Navi!" Link got up from his seat and engulfed her in his arms. I watched them hug and talk briefly. I took that moment to survey Navi. She wore a pair of dark blue pants and a white blouse with a golden name tag clearly saying, "NAVI" in bold black print.

"So, who's the girl?" Navi asked sweetly. Link slightly blushed. Wait… Link blushed. I stared in befuddlement. Navi elbowed him in the ribs and giggled, "She your new girlfriend?"

"Navi! Stop it!" He hissed and pushed her away.

"But Link, I've never met her. You never come here with any other girl beside Nabooru or Saria." She pouted. "That's why I need to know who she is." She looked to me and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Navi." She extended a hand forward.

"I'm Zelda," I answered, shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Navi."

"Likewise," she replied. "Since the introductions have now been established, Zelda, tell me, is Link your boyfriend?" She in leaned closer as she questioned me, noticing my ears turning red.

"N-Navi!" Just like Link, I playfully pushed her away, not wanting to answer the question… especially with Link sitting right in front of me.

"Oh, I see." She grinned. "I understand plenty." She winked. I looked away, smiling. "Anyway, back to the reason I'm here: what would you two like to order?" She flipped open a small notepad.

"The usual," Link said, handing her the menu.

"Of course." She scribbled something down, "And for you, Zelda?"

I scanned the menu. "I'll have the house pasta and water."

"Great selection," she laughed. "That's one of the restaurant's specialities."

"Wonderful," I beamed.

"I'll be back soon with your drinks." Navi walked off, heading for the kitchen doors.

I waited until she was gone before saying, "She's nice."

"Yeah, she is." He agreed.

I fiddled with my palms. "How do you two know each other?"

"Well," he said, reaching my hands, taking them in his, "I met Navi in kindergarten. Our teacher put us next to each other, and we've been friends ever since."

"How cute," I chuckled.

"Navi has a lot of character," Link explained. "She might seem a bit too forward at times, but she means no harm."

"I can tell." I recalled how she acted around me. It almost seemed like she'd known me for much longer than a couple of minutes. "I suppose some people are just like that." I sighed wistfully.

Link clicked his tongue. "Want to hear the rest of the story?"

"There's more?"

He stared. "Zelda, of course there's more." He cleared his throat. "I'll try to make this quick." I snorted but nodded. "When I sat down in my assigned seat, Navi was busy yelling at some boy who had sat down on her fairy doll."

"Fairy doll?"

"You know the ones they sell in toy stores. They have a circular body with wings and either come in blue, pink, yellow or purple."

"The ones based off the fairies in the Hyrulean fairy fountains of legends?" I inquired.

"Exactly," Link snapped his fingers.

"Get back to the story, Link." I said, shuffling in my seat.

"Fine, fine," he bellowed. "When Navi was arguing with the boy, I intervened and hit him over the head with Navi's plush fairy that I took out of his grasp."

I snorted. "Did you get in trouble?"

"Only a bit," Link looked away. "The three of us got sent to the naughty corner for half an hour."

"On the first day of kindergarten no less," Navi finished, setting our drinks onto the table.

"Seriously?" I exclaimed, ripping the paper off my straw.

"Of course," Navi beamed.

"I'm going to use the washroom." Link excused himself. "Be back in a minute."

Navi eyed him before slipping into his seat. "Thanks Zelda," she murmured, cupping my hands.

"Huh?" What was she talking about… was she thanking me for ordering?

"You're welcome," I trailed off, looking at her oddly.

"I'm not thanking you for ordering, silly." She answered my thoughts. "I'm saying thank you for making Link so happy. I've never seen him smile and laugh as much when he was with his old girlfriend."

"Old girlfriend?" I never knew Link had date before. Yet, with his looks, I wouldn't be too surprised if he's dated many girls.

Navi's expression darkened. "Malon, his first girlfriend really hurt him."

_Malon? I think I've heard that name before. _

"It took him quite some time to get over her. However, even when he was dating her, I never recalled seeing Link act so vibrant and playful as he is with you." Her grip on my hands tightened. "That's why I'm saying thank you, Zelda."

"But Navi, I haven't done—"

"Zelda," she whispered hoarsely, "Even though you might not realize it, you are having an impact on him." I blinked. An impact? "You're changing him for the better."

"I'm back," Link announced. Navi got up from his seat, letting him sit back down.

"Well, I've got other customers to take care of. Your meals will arrive shortly." She waved then walked off.

"Bye Navi," I waved, still overcome with surprise from our brief conversation.

"Are you two getting along?" Link asked, taking a sip from his drink.

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess we are."

"That's good."

Again, I nodded, sipping my water. I could feel Link's eyes on me, watching me; however, I couldn't bother to say anything, as I was too busy thinking about what Navi had just revealed.

* * *

"Ehh!" I groaned as Link and I bobbed up and down once he turned off the main road. This road, however, was not made of asphalt like the main road; it consisted of gravel. "Which house is your grandmother's?" I asked, thankful for the helmet that protected my eyes from having the dust and rocks flying around us.

"The one on the left," he said, rounding the bound. He pulled into an asphalt driveway and eased on the acceleration. We rode down the driveway for a few seconds before arriving. "Here we are. Zelda, this is my grandmother's house." He shut off the engine. "What do you think?"

"I think it's amazing." I looked around in awe. "It's like something out of a fairytale." The two-story house was made of wood and had a red titled roof. Potted flowers lined the windows, and a various shrubbery and colourful flora led up towards the front of the house.

"Nana will love to know that." He laughed, removing his helmet. I slid mine off and slowly climbed off the bike. Again, my legs felt stiff and tingly. I started to shake them.

"Hello there." I turned around and saw an elderly woman descending the outdoor stairwell. She had white hair wrapped in a cute pink shawl with a matching blue dress on. She smiled as she saw the two of us, and rushed over to pull Link into a hug.

"Link," she said happily, "I've missed my strapping, young grandson."

"Nana," Link mumbled, "I've missed you too."

"And I see that you brought a lovely young lady with you." Nana teased. "She is Richard's daughter, right?"

"That's right." Link answered. "Nana, I would like you to meet Zelda Harkinain."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Ms. Gaiden." I smiled shyly.

Nana rolled her eyes, taking me by surprise. "Nonsense dear, no one calls me by that name. If all of Link's friends can call me Nana, then I see no reason why you can't either." She moved closer towards me. "Let's have a hug." Stumped, I allowed Nana to hug me. This is not what I had been expecting.

Link noticed my look and couldn't help but chuckle. I glared before returning the hug. "Thank you, Nana." I beamed. "You're very kind."

"And you're quite sweet yourself," she chimed.

I bit on the insides of my cheeks. She was charming.

"Now you two, come inside. I want to hear everything that you've been up to."

Link reached for Nana's hand. "That sounds like a plan."

* * *

After Nana and Link gave me a house tour, we sat down in the kitchen where we talked for over an hour about various things. For Link and Nana, it mostly consisted of catching up, and for me, it involved learning more about both of them. Later on, Nana suggested that Link take me down to the beach for a swim. Although I had no swimsuit, Nana said I could borrow one of the many spare suits Nabooru and Saria left upstairs in the guest bedroom they always share whenever they come up here for the summer.

When I went upstairs and checked out the available outfits, I decided on forgoing Nabooru's revealing bikinis, and settled for one of Saria's modest one pieces. The stripped-green bathing suit I selected fit like a charm, yet I still felt bare. I stood in front of the washroom mirror and surveyed myself. I could still see the faint outlines of a couple bruises I received at the start of the summer. I bit my bottom lip. I didn't like how the bathing suit made them appear so obvious.

"Zelda?" called Link from outside the door. "Can I come in?"

I jumped. "Hold on." Reaching for the largest towel I could find, I wrapped it around myself and then unlocked the door. "Yes?" I poked my head out. "Is something wrong?"

Link thrust forward a pair of swimming trunks and a white shirt. "Here, I thought you might want to put these over your bathing suit."

My eyes widened. This was perfect. "Thank you, Link!" I jumped forward and hugged him.

He stumbled back. "You're welcome."

I pulled away. "I'll just slip these on, and then we can head down to the beach."

Two minutes later, Link and I left Nana's house holding hands, heading for the beach. Before leaving though, Nana gave Link a small beach bag filled with towels and other items she thought we might need.

"We're going to use the pathways that'll lead us to the beach." Link explained. See, because not everyone in the area had a waterfront property, the city decided to make trails through the forest that connected each street to each other. It was not only a timesaver, but made beach accessibility that much easier for people.

We walked down a couple of trails before arriving to a small park. Link led me down the grassy plain towards the water. "The beach!" I screamed and ran forward, pulling Link with me.

Link laughed, finding my antics amusing, and made me wait a couple of minutes as we set down our stuff and lathered ourselves with sun block. Upon finishing, he offered me a hand, "Ready?"

With my shoes off and towel sprawled out, I nodded, "Yes!"

We ran for the water and as soon as it was high enough, we dove underneath. For the first couple of minutes, we just concentrated on getting warm; afterwards, however, we started to splash each other senselessly.

"Link! Enough!" I playfully cried, covering my face with my hands. There was no answer.

"Huh?" I looked around and saw no one. "Where could he have gone?" I started to move around the water, searching for him. Then suddenly, I felt someone wrap their arms around me and pull me under.

"Ha! I got you!" As soon as we surfaced, Link kept a tight grip on me.

"Ahh!" I giggled and tried to squirm away. "Link, let go."

"Nope," he informed me with a grin.

"Meanie." I stated.

"Oh?" He looked a bit surprised. "Well, Zelda, for calling me a meanie, I think someone deserves another dunk."

My jaw dropped. "Link, don't you dare—" He cut me off by scooping me up in his arms and plummeting under the water. I managed to free myself from his grasp and emerged a moment later, seething.

"Link!" I said, coughing up some water. "That was dirty!"

"No. It was fun." He retorted.

I opened my mouth ready to argue but stopped. He was right.

Link noticed my expression and smirked. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"This time," I answered him calmly and began to swim away.

He followed me, "Zelda, get back here." I quickened my pace, trying to swim away but Link was too quick. He managed to grab me by the foot and reeled me back in.

"Having fun?" He asked his face very close to mine.

I blushed and replied, "I'm having a blast."

He arched his brows. "That's great to hear." However, his expression then turned serious. "Zelda, I have something I need to ask you. It's a bit personal."

"What is it?" I asked, grinning.

He sighed. "Well Zelda, it's the middle of summer now. We only have one month left until school starts again." School; the word made all colour from my face drain. Thoughts of those mean cheerleaders and jocks picking and teasing me flashed through my mind. I inhaled a quick breath, and placed my left hand over my mouth. I really did **not **want to go back to school.

Link continued. "And that means that we only have a month—"

"Don't say it!" I cried, tears streaming down my face. "Don't say another word about school!" I didn't want to hear a single word about school or the end of the summer. When summer ended, it meant that I would have to leave Kakariko and return to Castle Town. Back to mother who drank excessively and spent all her money and time with men who merely took advantage of her.

"Zelda, wait!" Link pulled me back into his arms and swam towards a shallower end of the lake.

"Link, don't start…" I hiccupped, my face an ugly shade of red.

"Zelda, I know you don't want to talk about this, but this'll have to come up sooner or later."

"Why not later?" I screamed and splashed around like a spoiled child.

Link ignored my antics. "Because this is important," he answered calmly. "I know this topic makes you feel uncomfortable and sad, but you need to open your eyes and realize the severity behind everything." He had a point. "You still have a month left to fix everything. If you talk to your father and Chrysanthemum, Zelda, everything can be fixed. You won't need to return to that awful place."

I sucked on my bottom lip unable to answer.

"Zelda," Link placed his hands on my cheeks, "please answer."

I hiccupped. "L-Link," I started to cry again. "I-I don't think I can do that."

"Why not? Zelda, you have to tell them."

I looked away. "I-I can't tell them alone… I'm scared of what they'll say when they find out." For sure, dad will be disappointed. He won't be angry, but that disappointment will be one thousands times worse than anything else imaginable.

"Zelda, you won't need to tell them alone." Link assured me, pressing his forehead against mine. "You're no longer alone. I'm here now and won't ever leave you to deal with this problem."

"Link," I breathed. "Thank you so much." I shut my eyes, allowing a single tear to stream down my face. Leaning against him, I murmured quietly, "Can I say something?"

He tightened his hold around me. "Go ahead."

I exhaled a deep breath and blurted out, "Link, I love you." Then I leaned over and kissed him.

* * *

**Author's Note – **Be honest here: who was expecting another update so soon? I want honest opinion's here. Anyhow, when editing this chapter, I combined two old chapters together. When editing, I cannot get over how horrid my writing was before. It was certainly cringe worthy.

On another note, thank you all for the reviews. I wasn't expecting to hear from so many of you, considering how long I took to update *cough* four months or so. Seriously, I did not expect to go so long without updating, but stuff happens, right? At least its summer now and I'm posting up more chapters. This weekend another chapter or two will be posted, and things will keep going on more there.

Thanks for reading,

**-TFSA**

Edited: (July 4, 2013)


	18. Past outcomes

**Chapter Eighteen:** Past outcomes

* * *

As I pulled away from the kiss and directed my attention elsewhere, I could only fear that Link would not respond those little three words. It took a lot of courage for me to say them, and I can only hope that he'll feel the same way.

"Zelda," Link rubbed his temples. He looked so confused it made me want dive underneath the water and never return for air.

"Yes?" I choked, frightful.

He ran his hands through his wet hair. I sighed heavily. "If you don't feel the same way, I understand." I couldn't dare look in his direction, just seeing him look at me like that made me tremble with despair.

"Zelda… just give me a moment to let this all sink in."

My head snapped up. "Really?" I asked, hopeful.

Link nodded. "I'm just a bit concerned by this, that's all."

"Concerned?" I did not understand. What he implying that he was concerned for the actuality of the feelings I had for him? Did he assume that my feelings weren't true? That I was merely acting out of instinct or something.

I grit my teeth. How dare he assume that? I was not kidding when I confessed my feelings to him! I meant those words honestly and truthfully. Link is the first boy to treat me so kindly and shower me with respect. He has never put me down like all of the other boys I've known, and although he did get on my nerves about the start with his persistent questioning, it was just his way of expressing his distress about my bandaged arms.

"Link," I said slowly, "I understand if you might not—"

"Let me talk." He interrupted me.

I crossed my arms over my chest, bobbing up and down in the water. "Go on."

He looked distraught. "Zelda, this is hard for me to say." He sunk lower into the water. I followed, mirroring his actions. "I have no clue how else to express these feelings except this way." He crept towards me and pulled me close. I sucked in a breath as we drew near, our foreheads touching. Slowly yet surely, his lips descended on mine. This kiss was far more passionate than the brief peck we shared. Like magic, it seemed to express the feelings, thoughts and actions Link had. Now I understood perfectly clear. Link was not concerned that my feelings for him weren't true; in actuality, he knew they were true and he felt the same way.

"Link," I murmured against his lips, blushing scarlet.

"Zelda," he breathed and pulled me closer.

Although Link hadn't yet said those three words, I knew that my feelings were reciprocated. And for now, that was enough.

* * *

Link and I walked back to the house in silence. Link carried the beach bag and I opened the door for him as we entered Nana's home, both eager to await the arrival of our family and friends. Kicking off our shoes by the front door, I heard the sound of a dog barking from outside.

I groaned, "Rocky's here."

"Then that means that everyone else must be here," Link noted.

I blinked. "I never saw their cars outside."

He grinned. "Nana lets Nabooru park her car inside the garage. Nabooru has this phobia of keeping her car parked out overnight in places like this. She's paranoid that someone might try and steal her car."

My eyebrows shot up. "Are you serious?"

"Very serious," Sheik laughed, slinging his arms around us.

I jumped, startled, "Sheik!"

"What?" He grinned. "I'm only here saying hi. It's been a couple of hours since we've seen each other. I can also tell that you two have gone to the beach. You both sure don't waste any time."

Link rolled his eyes and pushed past Sheik. "Where are the others?"

"Nabooru and Saria are unloading their stuff, and Mido is helping Nana with lunch."

"Nice." Link nodded.

"I'm going to change," I announced, heading upstairs. Sheik and Link let me walk by without another word. However, before going upstairs, I took the beach bag from Link's grasp. I walked up the stairs, heading for the bedroom. Walking inside the bathroom, I shut and locked the door before removing my wet clothes and sliding on my original clothes. They felt bit snug but it was something I could live with.

"Zelda, is that you?" Saria knocked on the door.

"One minute," I replied and unlocked the door. Saria stood before me, smiling sweetly.

"Good afternoon," I greeted, tossing the towels in the hamper.

"Good afternoon." She repeated with a laugh. "Did you and Link have a good ride?"

I blushed. "Might we talk about that soon?" I was hoping that Saria would catch on. Luckily, she seemed to understand.

"I'll go get Nabooru. Be back in a minute." I watched her leave the bedroom. In addition, I noticed that she had brought up my suitcase. I eyed it and started to smile.

"I'm going to put on some of my own clothes," I decided, set on removing these pieces of leather clothing. By the time I was done changing anyway, Nabooru and Saria should return.

* * *

The three of us talked for a good thirty minutes. I filled them in on everything that had occurred from the restaurant to the beach. Neither one seemed surprised that I had confessed my feelings to Link. If anything, they only looked happy. Afterwards, I told them how Link had not yet said the three little words to me… that's where things got a bit quiet.

"Zelda, you shouldn't feel the need to rush into things." Saria said.

"Why not?" I asked, curious.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Your relationship with Link is just beginning."

I sighed. "I suppose you're right."

Nabooru patted my shoulders. "Don't worry so much. Link will say he loves you when he's ready to say it."

My gaze dropped to the floor. "Was his past relationship that bad?"

"…"

"…"

"Guys, please answer!" I pleaded.

They shared a glance before walking towards the door. I did not attempt to stop them. "Zelda, if you really want to know how Link's relationship ended, your best attempt is to ask him." Saria said and walked out.

Nabooru stood in the door's archway. "It's not our place to talk, Zelda. You only know that his first relationship ended in a rut. We don't want to talk about it because it's not our place. The best person to tell you what happened is Link himself."

I walked towards her. "Maybe you two are right."

"Let's go downstairs and help Nana." She suggested as she slung an arm over my shoulder.

"Sounds good," I murmured, following her out of the room. We talked as we walked down the stairs about everything and anything. It was fun and made me relax, yet it did not stop me from wondering what could have made Link's first relationship end in such a cruel way as they phrased it.

* * *

It was evening. After dinner, everyone except for Mido and me went for a walk. Earlier, I received a telephone call from my dad. He said that tomorrow morning he and Chrysanthemum would leave for the cottage. Apparently, Chrysanthemum was called into a last minute business meeting with a client; it was something she could not avoid or put off for a later date. I was a bit sad that they wouldn't be coming up tonight, but tomorrow was still fine, I suppose.

I bit my bottom lip. I was outside on the balcony watching the stars. With everyone gone, I was bored. I could have gone with them for a walk, but decided against it. I wanted some time for myself.

"So this is where you went." My eyebrows shot up.

I turned around. "Hello, Mido," I greeted politely. Out of everyone in the group, Mido was the person I interacted with the least. It was not because we didn't like each other, more so because every attempt I made to have a discussion with him, he excused himself from the room. After a while, it got to the point where I no longer spoke with him, except for greetings and goodbyes.

"Yo." He waved. He walked closer towards me. "You bored too?"

I grimaced. "Is it that obvious?"

He snorted, "As broad as daylight."

I slightly chuckled. I never knew that Mido had a sense of humour.

"In any event, why didn't you go out for the walk?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

I shrugged. "I just wanted some time to myself."

"Well this is a perfect opportunity for us to talk." He grunted.

I blinked, severely confused. "Huh?"

Mido elaborated. "I overheard that you wanted to know what happened between Link and his first girlfriend, Malon."

I raised my hands in protest. "Mido, you shouldn't tell me. It's up to Link to tell me whenever he's ready."

Mido scoffed. "He'll tell you years later. Its better for you to know now, so then you won't end up treating him the way _she _did." He nearly spat. I grimaced. "That leads me to another point. I've been watching the two of you, and it seems like you both are getting pretty close." His eyes narrowed. "Sheik and the others might think that's all good, but I don't feel the same way completely." He poked my arm hard. "If you attempt to hurt him, all of us will be on your back in a matter of minutes! Do you hear me, Missy?"

"M-Mido," I stuttered, frightful. "Where did you get such an idea?" I would never hurt Link. Why would Mido assume that I would want to hurt the sweetest, sincerest person I have ever met.

"Liar!" he hollered, pointing a finger accusingly at me. "I don't believe you!"

"Why not!" He was really beginning to get on my nerves.

Mido screamed. "You're lying!"

"How am I lying?!"

"Because that's what _she_ said right before _she_ hurt Link!"

My mouth shut. "Mido, what exactly did… Malon do?"

Mido turned away. "That little wench cheated on him."

I gasped. "She cheated on Link?"

Mido nodded. "It happened in the summer during our junior year of high school. Before then, Link was dating Malon for approximately four years. He knew Malon since they were young, and had a bit of a crush on her for many years before they got together."

"He must have been very happy when they got together, huh?" I huffed resentfully. The thought of Link liking another girl was enough to make me growl and hiss with displeasure.

"Yes, he was very happy when they got together." He answered with a roll of the eyes.

"Just continue, Mido."

"Fine, fine," he cried. "To sum it up, one day Link went to visit Malon at her house—she lives at Lon Lon Ranch, it's not too far from here. Link was looking forward to seeing her, and when he arrived there ready to greet her, he saw her cheating on him with some dumb singer in the local area."

My jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

Mido clicked his tongue. "Yes. That day Link saw Malon kissing that moronic drummer Mikau, she was not expecting Link to arrive for another hour. But Link wanted to surprise her—and boy was she surprised!"

"I can bet." I murmured, still unable to get over the fact that this Malon would cheat on Link. Why would she even dare think of cheating on Link? Link is a wonderful person who did not deserve to experience such pain brought about by her selfish decision.

"There's more," Mido seethed. He looked even angrier than before. "That female idiot was foolish enough to get back together with that musician once or twice before she started to date Link. When Link became her boyfriend, her relationship with Mikau ended, however, a couple months after, she started to see him secretly."

I gasped. "How did you—"

"Right when Link saw what happened, he interrupted their moment and demanded answers. Malon caved and explained everything."

"Which leaves him heartbroken," I murmured.

"Precisely," Mido nodded. "Link was heartbroken, and broke up with Malon that instant."

"Good for him," I mumbled to myself.

"Sure, it might have seemed like a good decision at the time, but afterwards, the effect of her cheating on him was devastating." Mido informed me, adjusting his jacket. "For the first few days he was pissed off; he barely talked to any of us. To learn about what happened, Sheik and I had to hold him and get him to talk. It took a long time." He shook his head. "That dummie looked so torn. He was really mad and upset… that lughead didn't deserve that." Suddenly, he stood up straight.

"I need to make something clear; it's the reason why I'm talking to you about this in the first place. I know it sounds harsh, but it's true. You need to understand the severity behind—"

I grit my teeth. "Mido, of course I understand the severity of this dilemma! I can only imagine how much pain and suffering he had to endure because of something like that!"

"Let me finish!" He hollered. I backed down. Mido exhaled loudly and looked away. "Look, all I'm trying to get across here is that I don't want to see him getting hurt again. That's all."

"I understand, Mido." I placed a hand over his shoulder. "And you must realize that I would never hurt him either." Mido looked my way. "I care for him too much, Mido. He means the world to me. I would never want to hurt him. What do I need to do to make that clear for you?!"

_Goddesses, nothing seems to get through his skull,_ I thought to myself.

"You just need to know that if you ever hurt him—"

"What's going on here?" Someone shouted, emerging from the sliding glass door. The deck light came on, and we both whipped around and saw Link standing there, his arms crossed over his toned chest.

"Link," I gulped, looking at Mido. "We… were just talking."

He shut the door and advanced. "Talking about what?" He inquired seriously.

I suppressed a squeak. What was I supposed to say? Was I supposed to tell him that Mido and I were talking about his past? The same past that he had not told me about yet—the same one that both Saria and Nabooru advised I wait for him to tell me. Oh goddesses, I was in a bind.

_Shit_, I thought to myself. _This might not end well._

* * *

**Author's Note** – If Mido seemed out of character in any way, I must remind you that this story takes place in another universe and time period. Although I used the characters from Ocarina of Time, naturally they would behave differently in comparison to how they would in the game. Also, I took Mikau from Majora's Mark. Yes, the idea of him and Malon being a couple might not seem ideal, but this is fanfiction people. Fanfiction. X3

-**TFSA**

**Posted:** (July 6, 2013)


	19. Grocery Nightmare

**Chapter Nineteen: **Grocery Nightmare

* * *

"Link," Mido greeted, "how was the walk?"

"Fine," he shrugged.

It suddenly grew quiet. Mido looked uncomfortable, and I felt twice as worse. Just how much did Link hear? From the look on his face, it seems as though he knows what we were talking about before he arrived. Goddesses, if he heard a lot of the conversation I hope he's not mad.

"Zelda, might I talk with you for a second?" Link cleared his throat.

"Uh, sure," I mumbled.

"Well, I'm gone." Mido waved and walked off. We waited until he left the deck and shut the door before beginning to talk.

Link began. "Zelda, why was Mido talking to you about that?"

I licked my lips. "No reason."

His eyes narrowed; he looked mad. "Zelda, no beating around the bush, I want the truth." His voice was loud and deafening.

I gulped, attempting to abstain my urge of wanting to jump off the deck. "He told me that because I've been curious."

_Damn, my stuttering_, I cursed myself.

Link arched a brow. "You know… if you wanted to know, you could have asked."

My mouth opened. "Link…" I trailed off.

He shook his head. "Forget it. How much did he tell you?" His voice was so cold and distant. It was obvious to tell that he was mad. I suppose if I were in his position I, too, would be mad.

I fiddled with my hands. "Link, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to talk to Mido about Malon and everything that happened. Please don't be mad!" I placed both hands on his shoulders, my head facing downward. Right now, I didn't dare look him in the eye. My knees quaked with fear.

Link removed my hands and titled my head up. For a moment, we merely looked at one another, saying nothing. I gulped and tried to look away, but knew I couldn't and shouldn't.

"Zelda, I'm not mad," he said slowly.

_Thank the heavens,_ I thought to myself, smiling.

"You have a right to know about the… stuff that happened between Malon and I last year. However," his eyes darkened, "I was not planning for you to learn about it like _this_. If anything, I was hoping to tell you personally." He looked away.

My shoulder drooped. Although he said he wasn't mad, it was obvious that he was frustrated and hurt by the fact that Mido blabbed before he had the chance to. I tried to cheer him up. "Link, really, it's not bad if Mido told me. It doesn't change anything."

He kept quiet. I continued. "If you want, you can talk to me about it now. If not, we can leave it off until another time." I didn't want to pressure him. Just a couple of weeks ago, I was in the same position where I had to confess about my bullying and abuse experiences. It was overwhelmingly hard to confess. Yes, Link's situation is different from mine, yet the fact of having to explain the situation to someone who knows nothing about it is a difficult experience to shoulder.

Link shoved his hands in his pockets. "Mido cleared up everything, right?" Still he never looked my way.

I gulped. "That's right."

He gritted his teeth. "If you have any questions ask them now."

I tried not to let my curiosity get the better of me. "Are you sure?" I didn't want to push Link into anything he wasn't comfortable with; yet I also wanted to pursue the topic.

"Yes… I'm one hundred percent sure."

I raised my hands in defence. He still didn't sound content. "Okay," I knew the perfect question to ask. "Can we talk about this later?" His jaw dropped. My hands rose higher. "Link, I can tell that you're not happy right now. To be perfectly honest, I think we should wait for a later date to talk about this."

He opened his mouth ready to respond, but stopped. "Fine," he exhaled a sigh, running his fingers through his hair in a dishevelled manner. "That sounds like a plan."

"Good," I whispered to myself.

Link walked towards the door. "Nana and the others want to have a bonfire. They sent me upstairs to tell you and Mido about it." He opened the door. "If you want to come down, be sure to put on a sweater and pair of pants."

"Sounds great," I said, following him.

"Yep," He nodded and shut the door after me.

* * *

"Good morning, Zelda." Nana chimed. I walked into the kitchen still wearing my pyjamas.

"Good morning," I greeted, sitting down next to Aryll at the table.

"Morning, Zellie," she smiled, giggling.

"Aryll!" she screamed as I picked her up and plunked her down in my lap. "You sleep well?" I asked my arms wound around her waist.

"Yeah," she informed me. "And you?"

"Okay," I yawned partially.

"How come you didn't sleep well?" Sheik asked, sitting across the way.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Just had a lot on my mind, I guess."

He arched a brow. "What's the supposed to mean?"

"Yeah, what's that supposed to mean?" Aryll repeated.

I rolled my eyes. "Great, the same question asked twice."

Both laughed at my remark, but I could see Sheik was still waiting for an answer. Now, I did not feel like talking so I got up from the table and offered to help Nana with the dishes. She let me dry as she washed the remaining pots and pans.

"Zelda, if you would like to help, could you and Link run to town and pick up some groceries for me?" I put a dish down on the counter. "I already have a list ready, and I'll provide the required money. I would go myself, but I still have a lot to do up here," she explained wearily.

I shook my head. "I don't mind going, Nana. I'll just ask Link if he wants to go."

"I'm fine with going," Link said, emerging from the hallway.

"Splendid," Nana said, walking towards the refrigerator. We watched her remove a piece of paper from a magnet before handing it to Link. "How about the two of you go to the store after breakfast?"

Link shrugged. "That's good."

Nana looked my way. I nodded. "We'll leave after breakfast."

* * *

Link pushed the shopping cart as I read over what we had to purchase. Nana had given us a sufficient amount of money, and Nabooru even let use her car to head to the grocery store to make the trip that much easier.

"What's left to buy?" Link asked, turning down another aisle.

"We still have milk, bread, eggs and tomatoes left." I read off the list.

Link pursed his lips together. He still wasn't happy by what had happened last night, and only talked to me when it was necessary. "Zelda, you go get the bread and I'll get the eggs." Those were on opposite sides of the store I realized. Link sensed this and continued. "That way, the shopping will get done quicker."

"Okay," I mumbled. He flashed me a thumbs up before heading down another aisle. I sighed and made my way towards the bread section. "Whole wheat," I repeated to myself, searching for the brand that Nana wanted. I soon located it, and saw it sitting on the top shelf. "There you are!" I had to stand on my tiptoes, but I managed to pull the loaf off the shelf easily.

"Whoever decided to put it on that top shelf was nuts," I hissed under my breath.

"I have to agree."

"Huh?" I turned around and saw a girl approximately my age standing beside me. She had bright red hair tied back in a ponytail and wore a form-fitting top with dark blue pants and tennis shoes.

She chuckled. "I agree with your statement," she repeated. "It's not fair to put the whole wheat bread so high up where most people can't reach it." She looked down at her feet. "That is… unless you wear heels." We both cringed.

"I'm Zelda." I felt the need to introduce myself.

She took a moment to study me for a moment before she replied, "I'm Malon."

My jaw dropped. "You're Malon?!"

"Malon?"

"Link?" We exclaimed in unison. Link stood just feet away, looking stumped.

_Shit!_ _What's going to happen? _I thought.

Malon coughed, "It's nice to see you." She looked uncomfortable yet sent Link a reassuring smile. I stared, not liking how frivolous and joyfully that smile appeared.

"…" No response; Link said nothing but merely stared towards her, his arms crossed. His expression was neutral and his posture was rigid. It was clear that he was not happy.

I bit the insides of my cheeks. _We had better leave soon, _I realized.

"You look… good," Malon complemented him, taking a step forward. Eyes wide, I saw Link take a dramatic step back. Malon frowned, but kept talking. "How have you been?"

"Fine," he answered. "Zelda, we better get going." He directed his gaze towards me and pushed me forward with his free hand. I ushered out a small goodbye to Malon as we disappeared down a random aisle. However, that wasn't the end of Malon.

She followed us down the aisle and asked blatantly. "Link, is she your girlfriend?" She struggled to say the word and looked to be on the verge of tears. My jaw dropped. Could she still have feelings for Link?

Once again, Link did not reply. I felt the need to step up and answer, "I guess you could—"

"Yes. We are." Link interrupted by kissing me on the cheek. I flushed pink and looked down.

"Link," I wheezed. He grunted and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me close.

Malon watched. "Well, I guess that answers my question." Looking towards her, I noticed her eyes were locked on Link's form. "I'm… happy for you." Her tone was flat and emotionless. I saw her balling her hands in and out of fists before she stalked off.

* * *

The ride home was unbearably silent. Neither one of us said anything. At times, I was tempted to talk, but just decided to keep my mouth shut. After what happened last night, I felt it was best to keep quiet.

It wasn't until we reached Nana's house, however, that Link spoke. "Zelda," he said and shut off the ignition, "about what happened in the grocery store."

"It's okay." I raised my hands in defence. "You don't need to explain anything." I wanted Link to feel comfortable and talk when he felt like it. I didn't want him to rush into anything.

"No." He shook his head. "I-I will explain things to you, but not now."

I respected his decision and unbuckled my seatbelt. "Talk whenever you're ready." It didn't matter if I had to wait weeks or months for Link to talk. It was solely his decision, and I would wait until he felt it was the right time to talk.

Suddenly, his head snapped up. "Shit, they're going to come outside soon."

"Huh?" I watched him unbuckle his seatbelt and unlock the trunk.

"I saw Sheik's head by the curtains," Link explained.

"Ah." I nodded. "It makes perfect sense."

"Zelda, can you help me with some of these?" Link was already outside unloading the groceries.

"Sure," I answered and opened the door. "Just give me whatever." Link smiled and handed me two bags worth of groceries. Walking towards the front door, I heard him slam the trunk shut and his footsteps following not too far behind.

* * *

"Did that seriously happen?" Nabooru screamed half an hour later. "Did you really see that little vixen in the grocery store?" Her voice was so high that everyone in the house could probably hear her. Thank goodness, Sheik and Link took Aryll outside.

"Nabooru, lower your voice." Saria scolded. "You're giving me a headache."

"Same here," I added on.

"Zelda!" she screeched. "Why aren't you mad?"

"I'm not mad." I informed her. "I'm just worried about Link. He's still not his usual self."

Nabooru frowned. "We all are, Zel." She sat down beside me and slung an arm over my shoulder. "Even Nana noticed Link's been unusually quiet." I arched a brow. If Link's own grandmother could notice that something was wrong, then something had to be done.

"If only there was a way to make him feel better," Saria rubbed her chin. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her smiling. She already had a plan in mind.

"Saria, what are you planning?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Just the best way to get Link out of his rut."

"And that would be?" Nabooru asked.

"That you and Link go out on a date, Zelda!"

**"What!"**

"Yeah Zel, a date is just what you and Link need." Nabooru agreed, grinning wolfishly.

My face turned bright red, "But Link and I—oh, goddesses!" This couldn't be happening. The thought of me asking Link out on a date was enough to make me want to crawl in a hole and never come out.

"Come on, Zelda. It'll be fun." Saria's pep talks weren't helping. "There's a carnival going on down by the boardwalk this week. You and Link should go." She winked. "It would be the perfect opportunity to spend time together, and help get his mind off the Malon incident."

"But a date?" I croaked, flushing pink.

"Yes Zel." Nabooru rolled her eyes. "You and Link should go there on a date."

Saying nothing, I merely got up from sofa and walked towards the window. Biting on my bottom lip, I stared outside watching as Sheik, Mido, Aryll and Link were blasting each other senselessly with water guns.

"Zel, stop watching them and head outside." Nabooru pulled me away from the window. "You need to go outside and ask Link!" Saria was standing on my other side, agreeing with Nabooru.

"What!" I screamed and tried to run away; however, Saria kept me locked in her firm grip. "This is unfair!" I hollered kicking my feet while they dragged me towards the front door. "Two against one is unjust! I call for a recount!"

They exchanged looks, and for a second, I thought that they might have had second thoughts. But when I saw them smiling, I knew that I was doomed.

"This is so not my day!" I cringed as Nabooru unlocked the front door and Saria guided me down the steps.

"Link," Saria called, waving. "Zelda wants to ask you something."

"Huh?" Link dropped his water gun and jogged over. "What is it?"

"…" I looked away.

"Zelda," Nabooru hissed, whacking my side. "Ask him already."

Blinking, I asked rather stupidly. "What are you talking about, Nabooru?"

Gritting her teeth, she sent me a rather furious look. Backing away, I tried to make a run for it, but Saria pushed forward, propelling me straight towards Link. I almost crashed right into him, had he not stopped me.

"Zelda? What's wrong?" He placed both hands on my shoulders and looked confused.

I exhaled loudly. The only way to get Nabooru and Saria off my back was to ask him right now. "Link, would you… like to go to the carnival with me?"

"Zelda, are you asking me out on a date?" He leaned in closer.

"Yes…?" I chirped, looking elsewhere.

Off in the distance, I could hear laughter. Behind me, I knew Saria and Nabooru were smiling, eagerly awaiting Link's response. I, however, could not wait to run back inside the house and bury myself underneath the covers.

"Zelda…" His voice caught me off guard. "I'd love to go with you."

* * *

**Posted: **(July 17, 2013)


	20. The Date

**Chapter Twenty:** The Date

* * *

"Zelda, you look great." Link smiled, extending a hand forward. Chuckling, I brushed a few strands of hair behind my ear.

"Thank you." I nervously fiddled with my palms. "Nabooru and Saria had helped me pick it out."

_More like they chose it for me, _I thought, recalling how the duo started to rummage through my items searching for 'suitable date material' as they called it. I suppressed the urge to click my tongue when I remembered them both digging through their clothing in an attempt to put together an outfit. Neither one preferred any of the clothing I packed, so I was wearing bits and pieces of their clothing. Right now, I had on Saria's black pants and her white zipper sweater combined with Nabooru's pretty cream coloured shirt and matching sandals. Not forgetting makeup, hair and accessories, the two spent a good hour helping me get ready.

"You ready?" Link asked a faint trace of pink evident on his cheeks. Nodding, he led towards his bike and helped me get on. "Milady," he winked, acting chivalrous.

I arched a brow upon sliding on my helmet. "Milord," I nodded.

Link grinned before sitting down and putting on his own helmet. Shyly, I wrapped my arms around his torso and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Getting comfy back there?" He teased.

My face turned bright red. "S-shut up," I stammered and looked away.

Link clicked his tongue and then started the engine of the bike.

* * *

Link pulled into an empty spot and cut the engine. He slid his helmet off and slightly shook his head. I smiled and removed mine, reluctantly withdrawing my arms from their hold in the process. When I set the helmet down, Link helped me get off the bike, and together we walked towards the boardwalk.

"Wow." I breathed, glancing around the carnival in wonder. "It's amazing." The entire boardwalk was decorated in a vast array of rides, people and eye-catching colours. There was a whole section dedicated to games from strength games to ring toss. Smack in the middle of the whole area was a large Ferris wheel decorated with a multitude's worth of bright lights. The air smelt of delicious food, and I could hear the shouts and yells of people as they rode along the many different rides the place had to offer.

"Like it already, huh?" Link laughed, looking around with me.

"Yeah, I do." I nodded. Though I wouldn't admit it openly, I was glad Saria and Nabooru forced me to ask Link on a date. Already I was having a great time with him, and we just got here.

"Let's go try something." Link advised and grabbed my hand. Flushed, I allowed him to lead me towards some of the vendors and their stands. "So, what do you want to play first?" He asked, placing a hand in his pocket.

"How about that one?" I pointed towards a large stand covered by a red top.

"Looks like fun." He noted. We walked towards the booth and I read the sign. It was a shooting range. Link and I shared a glance.

"Oh, it looks like we've got ourselves some customers." A loud voice boomed. I had to crane my neck to see a large man with brown hair and a matching beard greet us merrily. He extended him arms out wide as he surveyed Link and I. "Tell me my boy, are you interested in trying out my game?" His gaze was locked on Link. "Want to try to win something for your sweet girlfriend?"

"Ah." I blushed, looking away as the vendor's rambunctious laughs echoed through the walls of the booth.

"I'd like to try," Link said simply, looking towards the vendor indifferently.

"Well then, step forward." Link released my hand and stepped towards the booth. I followed and watched Link study his choice of weaponry: a slingshot, or a bow and arrow set.

The vendor twirled a strand of his beard hair. "Are you interested in playing?"

"How much?" Link asked, fingering the arrows.

The vendor explained. "For five rupees, you will be able to play one round. You'll be given ten arrows, and take as much time as you need in order to hit the targets." Briefly, he then told Link about the point values of the game, and what he should strive to hit. "You still interested?"

"Of course," Link answered. Smiling, I reached inside my pocket about to withdraw my wallet when Link stopped me.

"Don't bother, Zelda, I've got this."

"Link," I protested, watching as he handed the man five rupees. "Are you sure? I could have—"

"Zelda, honestly, I wanted to pay." He informed me.

Holding back a sigh, I smiled lightly. "Alright, but I'm paying for the next game." Next time, he would not pay for the game; I would make sure of it.

He seemed unsure, but gave in, "Fine." I beamed and clasped my hands together.

The vendor chuckled, finding our talk amusing. "Well, my boy, are you ready to begin?"

Link nodded and picked up the bow and arrow getting into proper stance. "Best of luck," the vendor wished, backing away. Link narrowed his eyes. I watched and studied noting how straight his arms were, and how he seemed perfectly aligned with the target—a fake purple rupee perched on the highest ledge.

The vendor noticed where Link appeared to be aiming and could not contain a snort. "You really think that you'll hit that one? That's the hardest target!" Link wasn't listening, yet he kept talking. "I think you should work your way up to that. We don't want you to embarrass yourself in front of your girlfriend, now do we?"

His grip around the bow tightening, Link merely said nothing and prepared to fire the arrow. The vendor sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I tried to warn him. But young people just don't want to listen these days..." he trailed off.

Link rolled his eyes and then fired the first shot. The vendor and I both watched in amazement as it hit the purple rupee perfectly. Both of our jaws dropped.

Smiling smugly, Link glanced towards the vendor. "You were saying?"

The vendor snarled. "That was just beginner's luck. The next ones won't be as good."

"If you say so," Link shrugged and reached for another arrow.

* * *

"I-I don't believe it! You got every shot!" The vendor seethed, attracting multiple eyes to the booth. I backed away and stood behind Link, swearing that I could see red inside the man's glowering eyes.

"What did I win?" Link questioned, placing the bow down on the tabletop.

"Anything from the top shelf," the man hissed, reaching for the bow snidely. "Just pick something and leave." I cringed, surprised by his sudden change in demeanor.

_What happened to being happy and playful? _I wondered.

"Zelda, you pick something," Link whispered in my ear, reaching for my hand.

My eyes widened, "You sure?" He nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, Zelda, you pick something."

"Okay." I looked towards the top shelf and saw a vast array of stuffed animals lining the shelf. There was a wide arrange of horses, cows, cuccos, and loftwings, but what caught my eye the most was the stuff Kikwi perched in the right hand corner.

"Um, the Kikwi," I murmured shyly.

"That one?" he asked, pointing towards the stuffed animal that had small bandit-like eyes and a matching pointy nose.

"Yes, that one," I nodded, feeling myself beginning to blush.

"Okay then." He smiled. "We'll take the Kikwi." The vendor grumbled under his breath and stalked towards the shelf, grabbing the Kikwi.

"Here you are." I accepted the animal with a smile and thanked the vendor.

He beamed. "Aw, you're welcome sweetheart." In comparison, he treated me much nicer than Link. Link noticed this too and quickly led me away from the booth.

"Where are we going to next?" I asked as we walked further away from the vendor.

"Far away," Link grumbled under his breath.

I suppressed a chuckle. "Link, I just want to thank you for the Kikwi." I leaned my head against its furry top. "I love it."

"I'm glad to hear it," he said. "And you're welcome." He then looked around. "Since you chose the first game, can I choose the next activity?"

"Of course," I answered.

He smiled. "Perfect. I already know where I want us to go." Again taking my hand, he led me towards… a photo booth. I eyed him, confused.

"Link, you want to take pictures?" I had assumed he'd want to try a game or go on some rides.

"Yep," he grinned, depositing two green rupees into the slot.

"Hey!" I yelled. "I thought we agreed that I would pay." I frowned, glaring. "I don't want you paying for everything Link. I thought I made that clear before."

"Next time," he laughed meekly, looking away sheepishly. I sighed and shook my head. "Now, come on, Zelda. Let's go in." With a wave of the hand, he walked into the booth and sat down. I followed suite, shutting the curtain behind me.

"It's tight in here," I noticed, struggling to sit down on the small bench.

"Here," Link said, lifting me into his lap. "Now we're good."

"Ah." I flushed, feeling his arms encircle my waist. "Link, don't you—"

"Zelda look ahead and smile," Link instructed, grinning widely. Taken by surprise when the light flashed, I felt my ears turning red when Link looked to me and snorted. "Zelda, you messed up."

"I couldn't help it." I chuckled. "Your smile was demented looking." I pressed my stuffed Kikwi closer towards me. "You looked silly, Link."

"That's the point," he explained. "You're supposed to have fun with these photos."

"I know." I giggled. "Next photo, I'll do better."

"You better," he winked, "because another picture is about to be taken." True to his word, the light was beginning to shine. "Now Zelda, smile really wide… like a madwoman."

"Aye, aye captain," I chided, ignoring his comment. Smiling as wide as possible, I gazed towards the light and tried my best not to laugh—but was failing miserably. Flash! The light went off, nearly blinding us both. I then released my chuckles, laughing loudly.

Meanwhile, Link was reading the signs the booth had. "It seems like we can take two more pictures." I stopped laughing. "I know the perfect poses, too."

"And they are what?" I inquired.

"This is the first." Link said, leaning his head against mine. I sighed and shut my eyes, smiling as the flash then went off. I opened my eyes and blinked rapidly. Those flashes were quite bright.

"And for the last one," Link said, "I want this." Before I could even process what happened, Link had placed his lips right atop mine. Eyes wide, I stared, shocked, growing even more flustered as the light went off taking the picture. Soon enough, Link withdrew and leaned his forehead against mine.

I squirmed in his arms. "Link—that was unexpected." That's the only thing that came to mind after that unforeseen kiss. Goddesses, curse you, Link!

Link clicked his tongue. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I looked away, still flustered. "I, um, don't know."

He cracked an astute smile. "Want to take more pictures?"

My eyes narrowed. "I'll take more pictures, on one condition."

He seemed intrigued. "What's the condition?"

I smirked. "You let me pay."

* * *

The rest of the evening, Link and I were having a great time. We went to various booths, played many games, and sampled a lot of food. Occasionally, Link would let me pay which made me very happy. One of the highlights of the night was the bogus haunted house we walked through. I say bogus because the haunted house wasn't scary; not even the kids were freaked out by it. It was more comical than scary. Another fun part had to be when we walked through the house of mirrors. I loved seeing me skyscraper tall in some, and mushroom short in others. It was hilarious.

Now nearing the end of the boardwalk, Link and I walked in hand. "What's that?" I pointed out, noticing a small group of people crowding around the arcade.

Link shrugged. "Let's investigate." Together, we maneuvered through the crowd and saw a guy and girl dancing away on a retro dance machine. The music was blaring and everyone around them was screaming and cheering.

"Woo!" Suddenly the music ceased, and the girl jumped off the dance mat. "I won!" She was grinning like a fool as everyone around congratulated her.

"Damn!" The guy hissed and hopped off the other stage.

"Aw, don't be a wet blanket." The girl chastised.

"Easy for you to say..." He rolled his eyes and stomped off. I moved away, allowing him to pass. The girl groaned loudly and then went chasing after him. I cocked a brow.

_Wow, _I breathed, watching as their figures faded away.

"Zelda, want to give this a try?" Link asked, leading me up towards the front.

"What?" But before I could protest, he was already placing some rupees into the machine. It fired itself up, and was ready to go. "Link, really?" I protested, clutching Machi (the stuffed Kikwi I named) close towards me.

"I'm serious." He said as he stepped on the right platform. The screen flashed, indicating that player one, Link, was ready. It was just waiting for me. "Come on, Zelda. It'll be fun."

I furrowed my brows together, "Okay." I walked towards the left platform and set Machi down in my peripheral view. "I'll play."

"Cool." He smiled. "You ready?"

I gulped, "Yeah." Link nodded and then leaned over, pressing the start button. Both of the screens flashed white and a song started up. The song started slow, but quickly picked up towards the chorus, which made it very difficult to dance too. I was so screwed.

Cringing, I glanced towards the screen, tapping my feet to the beat. It was slow now, but would soon get worse_. _Bam! There it came. "Ah," I hissed, struggling to keep up with the steps on the screen. Right, right, forward, backwards, side, front, side, side, back, it just never seemed to end. I tried my best to follow the pattern, only stumbling once or twice.

"Woo!"

Huh? Looking towards the side for a minute, I noticed a small crowd was beginning to form. I groaned and quickly looked away.

"You go girl!" I heard a random person shout from behind. Another followed right after and I even heard a wolf-whistle. Ugg, this couldn't be happening. Quickly looking towards Link out of the corner of my eye, I saw him glaring towards the screen. I guess he didn't like the comments either. Embarrassed, I turned my attention back to the screen.

"Come on girl. Show this guy what you're made of!" A girl shouted from the crowd.

"Yeah, you can beat this guy!" Another one screamed.

"Girl power!" they cried in unison. Laughing, I shook my head and continued to step away on the now flashing tiles. The song was soon ending, and I felt myself working up a good sweat. Glancing towards the top right corner of the screen, I saw my score and Link's.

**Player one:** Five hundred and sixty-three points

**Player two:** Six hundred and ten points

My jaw dropped; I was player two. I was actually beating Link?!

Three… two… one…

Finished!

The game ended with a bang and the screens flashed white. Stepping off the platform, I reached for Machi and pressed him close, waiting for the results. 'Player two wins' my screen said, flickering in bright red lights.

"Wow." I murmured. "I won?"

"I guess you did," Link said, breathing just as heavily. "Good job, Zelda."

"Thanks Link," I smiled, blushing, thankful that I had an excuse to be red right now.

"Yeah!" the crowd around us chorused, yelling and screaming with delight.

"Yay! Way to go girl!" I recognized the voice from before and couldn't help but laugh.

"One more round!" Someone suddenly cried, raising his or her arms up in the air.

"Yeah!" someone else joined in. "Encore!"

"Encore, encore, encore!" The crowd shouted in unison, yelling for Link and I to go again. Clutching Machi close, I looked towards Link. He was looking right back to me. We both bore the same expressions on our faces now.

"So, what do you think?" I asked. "Should we have another go?"

"We can't exactly deny them, now can we?" Link asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

I shook my head. "I guess not," I said with a small laugh.

"So it's decided then. One more round?" Link asked. Raising a brow, I looked to him and thought about it for a minute. I comically tapped my jaw, tilting my head to the side.

"Sure, one more round."

"Woo!" the crowd cried, happy by our responses.

Giggling, Link and I shook our heads and then stepped onto our respective platforms. I placed Machi down right in front of me this time.

"Here we are!" A stranger murmured from the crowd, placing some rupees into the slot. I saw this and was about to object, only to then have the music start up. It was a different song, but was still by the same band. This was one was called Song of Healing. It was one of my favourites. Smiling, I started to tap the front tile, laughing as the crowd around us started to cheer madly.

* * *

Walking along the edges of the beach, Link and I were fooling around near the water, our feet getting wet and our toes beginning to sink underneath the sand. We had deposited our shoes near the outskirts of the beach and were just having fun, talking and walking along the waterside. Not many people were on the beach right now, making it the perfect opportunity to have some alone time together.

With one arm wrapped around Machi, I laughed and tugged at Link's hand, swinging our entwined ones about. He smiled and started to help me. "Zelda," he said, his voice tinted with mirth. "Really, you're something else tonight."

I stopped walking and looked towards him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He shook his head and smiled. "It doesn't mean anything bad Zelda. I just meant that you're acting differently than how you usually do. That's all."

"I can't help it," I murmured, gazing out towards the beautifully lit lake. Lake Hylia was shining brightly with the lights from the boardwalk reflecting on its top watery surface. "I've just been having so much fun... I just can't help but get swooped up into it, you know."

"I know," he murmured, his grip on my hand tightening. "It's hard not too." Sighing, I leaned my head against his shoulder and continued to gaze out towards the water.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. It really is."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," a voice boomed over the loudspeakers, "we'll be lighting off our yearly fireworks in just a few minutes. We hope you enjoy the show, and we'd like to thank you for spending your evening with us at our annual Lake Hylia Carnival!"

"Fireworks, huh?" I murmured. "That should be fun."

"It's been a fun night, Zelda." Link said, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Yes, it has." I nodded, "One of the bests." I looked towards Link, my head now touching his shoulder. He looked down towards me; smiling that smile I secretly adored.

"Thanks for asking me to come, Zelda." He placed a light kiss onto my forehead. I shut one eye and blushed. "Its made me feel a bit better." His gaze was directed towards the water. "When you and Mido were talking about Malon, then seeing her in the grocery store… it really pissed me off." He growled and shut his eyes. I frowned, but kept quiet.

"It's been a bumpy road quite recently," he realized. "I haven't felt this way for a while."

"Link," I murmured, staring towards him. My eyes were beginning to gloss over with tears.

"Zelda, let me finish, okay?" He pleaded.

"Of course," I murmured, smiling.

He returned the gesture. "While I was feeling shitty about what has recently happened, it's been getting better."

I beamed. "That's great." It truly was. Link should always be happy.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't you want to know why I've been feeling better?"

"Huh?"

He snorted, amused. "Zelda, you're the reason that things are slowly getting better for me."

"Link?" I blushed.

He nodded, smiling again. "Zelda, you're the reason why it wasn't too hard for me to see Malon."

My eyes grew._ I'm the reason?_

"Because of you… well, its not so bad." He sighed and looked away. "Look, I've never been the best at explaining." He rubbed his neck. "What I'm going to be saying is coming straight from my heart—Goddesses, that sounded corny."

I giggled. He continued. "Listen Zelda, what Malon did all those years ago was rude and hurt… in more ways than one. I trusted her, and she had to go and do that." He exhaled loudly. I wrapped an arm around his side.

"I never thought she'd do something like that." He shook his head. "I really cared for her."

"Link," I tightened my hold around him causing Machi to fall onto the sandy ground. I ignored that and continued to hug Link. I would pick Machi up afterwards.

"Zelda," he groaned.

"Go on," I urged him. "Keep going."

"I know," he sighed. "When she did that, I was really upset for a while… I didn't think that I would be able to handle seeing someone else for quite some time." I remained silent, my head placed against his chest. "She was the first person I ever liked." Again, he sighed. I just continued to hold Link, saying nothing.

"I don't know if we'll ever be friends," he murmured. "But I can thank her for one reason."

"And what's that?" I sneered, wondering why he'd even consider thanking her.

"Because," he said seriously, "without our breakup, I would have never been able to become as close to you as we are now."

"Link," I murmured. "That's—"

**Boom!**

"Ah!" we both pulled away, startled by the noise.

"What was that?" I asked, looking around in fright.

"The fireworks," Link laughed, pointing towards the sky. Looking up, I saw a bright colour of lights exploding high into the air.

"Wow." I was mystified. They were so beautiful. "Its lovely," I murmured, clasping my hands. "They're so pretty and colourful."

"Yeah, they're great." Link agreed, bending down to grab Machi before hugging me from behind. "They sure are."

* * *

**Author's Note** – I hope the date wasn't too corny. I didn't want to go with the typical stuff like a tunnel of love or riding the Ferris wheel. I tried to incorporate some unique stuff into the chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. Also, I only have a couple more chapters to edit, and then this story will be finished… again. Its been fun cleaning up the story and fixing it to make it better. I'm still happy to know that there are people who enjoy reading the story, and I have a couple of past readers who are enjoying the little changes I have added to the story to make it better. Be sure to be on the lookout for another chapter soon. I'm aiming to post up another one soon.

Until then,

-TFSA

**Posted (July 22, 2013)**


	21. Bonding Time

**Chapter Twenty-One: **Bonding Time

* * *

Groaning, I got up from bed, the covers falling just below my waist. I yawned, looking around the room. "Huh? Where is everyone?" No one was in sight. Did I sleep in that late?

_I suppose so. _Getting up, I made my bed and changed my clothes. Walking downstairs, I looked around searching for any signs of life. Again, no one was around. The house was far too quiet for my preference. "Maybe they're outside?" I had to go and check.

Poking my head out the window, I looked around and saw no signs of anyone. They were all gone. "What the heck?"

"Psst," someone hissed in my ear. I screamed and jumped back, raising my hands in defense.

"Damn it!" Sheik hollered, covering his ears with his hands. "That's way too loud!"

Huffing, I pointed a finger accusingly in his direction. "Sheik, what in Nayru's name was that for?!" I crossed my arms over my chest, glowering. However, it was then that I noticed something intriguing… Sheik had untied his hair. "Oh!" My eyebrows shot up.

He eyed me suspiciously, "Zelda, what—Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

"So silky," I mumbled, running my fingers through a section of his hair. He quickly pushed me away. I pouted. "Sheik, you're so mean!"

"Clearly, you're not a morning person," he grumbled, looking away.

I rolled my eyes. "Where is everyone else?"

Sheik blinked and looked away. "I'm not sure," he confessed with a bellowed laugh.

"Uh!" I hung my head in shame. "You're hopeless."

He ignored my comment. "Zelda, go upstairs and get changed into your bathing suit because we're going out."

"Why?" I rebutted.

Grinning, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I've barely spent any time with you this summer. I want to get to know you better."

"Sure." I shrugged, pushing his arm off mine. "I'll be back in a minute."

* * *

Half an hour later, we arrived at the beach in Nabooru's car. I decided to ignore my undying curiosity of where Sheik managed to get the keys—Nabooru rarely let anyone else drive her car—and climbed out. Sheik followed behind carrying our stuff.

"Zelda, where would you like to set down our stuff?" He asked, not noticing a small group of teenagers eyeing him approvingly.

I huffed and shrugged, "Wherever."

He looked confused and asked, concerned, "Zelda, is something wrong?"

"Yes." I mumbled, noticing more girls staring. A couple even glowered my way.

_Big whoop,_ I thought, trying to ignore the looks of jealously and hate thrust upon me.

"How about we go down a bit more?" He suggested, already moving forward. I stumbled past him and stopped a good distance away from the creepy and scary feminine onlookers.

"Here!" I decided and plunked my rear down in the sand. He watched, confused, but set our stuff down anyway. I thanked him and started to unpack the towels, food and water. He helped and soon we were making our way towards the water… with Sheik holding me over his shoulder like a sac of potatoes.

"Sheik!"

* * *

So far, we had gone swimming, play Frisbee and talk. Right now, it was around lunch, and we were both starving. Instead of eating the bit of food we packed from the cottage, we decided to buy something from the nearest vendor. Sheik and I both chipped in equal amounts, and I went up to the vendor to order our food. Luckily, there wasn't too long of a line-up, and soon enough, I was ordering our food.

"Two hotdogs, two orders of fries and one ginger ale, please," I informed the cashier and paid for the food. While he went off to prepare the food, I stuffed the change in my pocket and stared towards the ceiling.

"Hello, gorgeous."

"Huh?" I turned around and saw three boys standing behind me, who looked to be my age. All of them were wearing swim trunks with white shirts. Their hair was somewhat wet, which told me they had recently gone swimming.

"Um, are you talking to me?" I pointed to myself, dumbfounded. Why were they calling me gorgeous? It made no sense.

"Didn't you hear me, beautiful?" The assumed leader bent down to reach my height. He had emerald eyes and a messy top of brown hair. I crinkled my nose.

"I-I heard you." I stuttered, looking away.

"Mmm... That's good." He spoke huskily. I gulped and felt myself begin to tremble.

"Sebastian, don't scare her off," another one chastised. He had shoulder length blonde hair and light blue eyes. His skin was tanned, similar to that of Sheik's. "My name is Neil." He said and offered a hand. Politely I shook it, scanning the crowds for any signs of Sheik.

"Nice to meet you," I mumbled.

"And I'm Ryan." The final one spoke, smiling largely. He had bright, flaming red hair and bright blue eyes. "What's your name?" His face was a bit too close for comfort. Actually, I didn't feel comfortable at all having these three people around. More than anything, I wanted Sheik to return and keep me company.

"Zelda," I said and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Zelda?" repeated Sebastian. "You mean, like the Princess of Legends?" I nodded. "Well, that suits you. After all, you do look like one."

My cheeks turned bright red. I stammered and thanked him, not used to such complements. Then, when I thought it couldn't get any worse, Neil grabbed my hand. Briskly, I pulled my hand out of his reach and moved away.

"Oh, burn!" Both boys laughed, exchanging high fives. Neil looked annoyed and had steam emerging from his ears.

"What's the heck is going on here?!"

"Sheik!" I cried in relief and rushed towards him. "Thank goodness you're here," I whispered and hugged him tightly.

"Zelda, you get the food. I'll deal with these idiots." Sheik told me.

I nodded and walked back to the vendor, who was watching the scene with obvious interest. I took the food from his hands, and moved to the side allowing the next person to place their order.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sheik snarled, poking Sebastian right in the chest.

"N-nothing!" he squawked, scared. Sweat was pouring down from his forehead, and neither Neil nor Ryan looked any better.

"Good!" Sheik snarled, "Because it better be nothing!"

Sebastian suddenly developed a bit of confidence and sneered, "And what'll you do about it, long haired freak!"

Sheik's right eye twitched, "You idiot! If you want to know what I'll do, I'll tell you!" He reached out and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He was lifting the boy in the air!

Sebastian actually looked scared. "Um…"

"Now hear this sissy boy, I'm going to pound you so hard you'll experience a whole new kind of pain! You'll be begging and screaming for me to stop since this will be brutal!"

I grimaced. _It's just like Damian and Jill,_ I realized, feeling my heart pound inside my chest.

Exhaling loudly I yelled, "Stop!"

Sheik and Sebastian glanced towards me and the others took that as the opportunity to run.

"Hmm, some friends," Sheik laughed. "When you're in trouble, they run away."

Sebastian opened his mouth ready to respond but I interrupted. "No more, Sheik!"

Sheik eyed me for a minute before sighing and releasing his grip on the boy. Sebastian fell to the ground with a plunk, and took off a second later. I stared to his retreating figure and suppressed a snort. "Let's get to eating," I said with a laugh. "I don't know about you, but I am hungry!"

"For sure!" he roared, his smile returning. And with that, we returned to our spot and started to eat. We talked and chatted happily until we finished. Afterwards, Sheik sighed in contentment and sprawled backwards, his arms and legs stretched out. "That was good," he muttered, rubbing his full stomach.

I giggled, "Sheik, thank you." I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Not just for the food, but for helping me deal with those boys."

He sat up. "Zel, you should know by now that I'd help you." He continued. "You're my friend—no, you're like my sister, and I'd do anything to help you. I care for you, and don't want losers like those guys back there messing with you."

"Sheik," I murmured, a blush staining my cheeks.

Sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his neck. "You've made Link so happy. Because of that, you're one of the gang. We've got your back now, and won't let you go anywhere."

"Sheik…" My eyes watered over, and I scooted closer towards him. "That's so sweet."

"Hey!" He raised his arms in protest, backing away. "No water works, please? I don't deal well with tears."

I sniffled and started to laugh. "You're so weird."

"Oh, and you're not?" He teased. Immediately, my laughter seized and my eyes narrowed. Quickly, I reached for a wrapper, crumpled it in my hand and tossed it at him. It hit him square in the face.

"There," I retorted, smiling.

"Oh, Zel, you're about to get it now!" He shot up like a rocket and looked ready to pounce. Eyes wide, I darted up and started to dash away. "Get back here!" He cried, chasing after me.

"Never!" I giggled and started to run faster. "You'll have to catch me first."

"With pleasure!" He cried before jumping atop me.

* * *

A little while later after Sheik caught me, we returned to our spot and relaxed. Time seemed to standstill as we continued to have a wonderful day. Soon enough, I found myself watching as other people played in the water and frolicked along the sandy beach. Sheik was lying next to me on his stomach, snoring.

People who passed, stared and eyed him. It was funny and I couldn't help but laugh. Still though, I didn't bother to wake him. He looked tired and a nap seemed like a good idea.

"Zelda, was it?" Startled, I looked up and locked eyes with a girl… it was Malon. My jaw dropped. "Can we talk?" She asked shyly.

Unsure of what to do, I just continued to stare.

"I know this is kind of awkward," she said. "But I really do want to talk with you."

"Um," I rubbed the back of my neck, "Sure." I slowly got up. "W-where… do you want to talk?"

"Somewhere private," she spoke.

"Right." I nodded dumbly and began to follow behind her. Cautiously, I looked behind me and saw that Sheik was still fast asleep. I rolled my eyes, "Silly Sheik."

Malon and I walked in silence along the watery shores, journeying to a far more secluded area. We passed by other people and the boardwalk and soon found ourselves near a quiet cove. There a cave not too far away and a semi-dilapidated outdoor fire pit.

"So Malon, what do you want to talk about?" I stared out towards the lake. It looked to be as still as glass even though it was already mid-afternoon.

"It's about Link," she spoke, moving closer. "I want to tell you about how sorry I am."

"Hmm?" I gazed towards her curiously, blinking. "Go on."

"Can we sit?"

I nodded and sat down on the sandy ground. We were now facing the direction of the water, gazing out towards the island that was sitting in the center of it. Barely, if I squinted, I could see a few people walking along that island's small sandy shore.

"See, what I did to him was bad." Bad? It was more than bad, Malon. It was awful. "I feel terrible about what I did to Link. He didn't deserve it." She frowned and leaned forward, sniffling. Was she crying?

"I loved being with Link. He was such a wonderful boyfriend. So sweet and caring, willing to do anything to help me… and then I had to go and ruin everything." She sighed and shut her eyes. I continued to stare, not choosing to say anything—she still had more to say.

"I don't know why I did that, but still… I now realize just how stupid of a mistake it was. I tried to apologize, but he never forgave me." More sniffles came and tears started to pour down from her face like a waterfall.

I cleared my throat. "Malon, about what happened—"

"You want to tell me that I made a mistake too, huh?" She whimpered.

"No, that's not the case." I said, standing. "Malon, please, let me explain myself."

"Okay." She hiccuped.

"Huh?" I was taken back by how quickly she agreed.

"Go on," she urged, shaking her head. "Say what you want to say. After all, that's what you want." She was staring down towards the ground, her face titled downwards, allowing her tears to drop down onto the sand. I could see a few spots of sand were darker than others meaning they had gotten wet.

_By her tears, _I thought, frowning.

"Malon, thank you... I don't want to criticize you or make you feel any worse than how you're feeling right now."

Her head shot up and we locked gazes. I smiled, staring towards her, and she gazed at me through her teary stained eyes, sniffling as she wiped away some fresh tears.

"While I won't say what you did was good, I won't say what you did was bad either."

"I-I don't understand," she stuttered. "What do you mean by that, Zelda?"

"I don't really know myself," I said, crouching down to reach her height. "I'm a little lost about what to say too, but I'm just going to try my hardest to say what I feel needs to be said." She hiccuped and sniffled some more. I continued. "Malon, we all make mistakes. That's what makes us Hylian."

"Even so, the mistakes we make end up ruining everything!" She cried. I could see her entire body was trembling. It was evident that she was struggling.

"Malon, while that might be true, the mistakes we make end up leading us down another path."

"Zelda?" I smiled and reached down to wipe away a tear.

"I believe that the three goddesses each have something special planned for us," I whispered. "You know each one created us with love and individuality. They also created various outcomes of our life, and know what will happen to us before we know it ourselves."

"What lies," she sneered. "Like those goddesses actually exist."

Laughing nervously, I tugged at my shirt's collar. "You may think that way, Malon, but I don't." I looked away from her and gazed towards the water. "Yes, everyone is entitled to their own opinions about the goddesses. Some believe and some don't, that's what everyone so unique." I smiled. "So, if you don't believe in them, that's fine—"

"Zelda, um, what's the point of this?" She asked interrupting me.

I blushed and coughed. "I'll get to the point." She smiled meekly and nodded. I gulped. "Anyway to wrap this up, I'm sorry to know that you feel bad about what happened, but you must know that nothing can change the past. What happened has happened."

"I know," she grumbled under her breath.

I suppressed the urge to sigh. "There isn't much I can do, Malon. You've apologized to Link, and it's up to him to determine whether or not to forgive you." I shook my head. "I won't say anything to Link about this little conversation we've had. We'll keep it a secret between us."

She hiccuped. "That sounds good."

Meekly, I smiled. "I can give you a bit of advice if you want." She looked up, hopeful. I opened my mouth and said, "Malon, remember we're still young. Right now, we will make a lot of mistakes, but as we get older, we learn from them." I really hoped she was listening. "Malon, try not to dwell so much on what you did in the past. Rather, use it as a guide to prevent this from happening again. Learn from your previous mishaps."

"So that it won't happen again," she finished.

"Exactly," I clicked my tongue. "You've got it."

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. I watched as she gazed out towards the water, her hair clinging to her wet face. "You know, Zelda… you're perfect for him."

"Hmm?" I was lost. "Malon, I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Its nothing," she spoke quietly, rising. "Forget about it."

"Oh?" I was surprised, but let the topic drop. "Sure then."

It was then quiet between us, neither one of us said a word, until, "Zelda?"

"Yes Malon?" I looked up.

She looked down and smiled. "Thank you."

Blushing, I fiddled with my palms. "You're welcome, Malon." I didn't know if Malon would take my advice or not, but it sure felt good to have talked to her today.


	22. Last Days

**Chapter Twenty-Two: **Last Days

* * *

"Good morning," I chimed, walking into the kitchen. Still wearing my nightclothes, I yawned and sat down in the nearest chair.

"Morning, Zelda." My father said, leaning over to kiss my cheek.

"Good morning, Dad," I laughed, blushing. "What are you reading?" In his possession, he held the Lake Hylia newspaper.

"An article about abuse," he stated simply, his tone sad. A wave of despair watched over me as the word abuse rang through my mind.

"I see." Unable to maintain myself, I rose from my seat and started to make my way towards Nana. I watched as one minute she stood by the stove, the sink and microwave.

"Nana, can I help?" I questioned, watching her make a dash for the dishwasher.

"Oh, please do," she begged. "Could you set the food on the table for me?"

"Of course, Nana," I grabbed two plates full of eggs and walked towards the table. Back and forth I moved, heading towards the kitchen's large island, taking piles of food and drinks in my hands.

"Zelda please set the table, too." Nana chimed sweetly.

"Of course, Nana," I breathed, taking the plates from her. Humming, I walked to the table, placing the large amount of plates down onto a side. As I leaned over, I placed one plate by each chair making my way around the table.

"Here's the cutlery." Nana handed me a large container filled with spoons, forks and knives.

"Thank you." I then set to work, placing them by each plate.

"Nana! I brought the flowers!" Aryll cried, barging into the kitchen, clutching a large assortment of daisies and tulips.

"Oh, Aryll, they're beautiful." Nana gushed, bending down to observe the flora.

"Yeah! They are!" she laughed, smiling. "Zelda!" she turned towards me.

"Aryll!" I cried, moving towards her. "Give me a hug!" I opened my arms out wide, waiting for her to run towards me. Hearing her giggle as she handed Nana the flowers, soon I felt someone leap into my awaiting embrace.

"Woo!" Turning around, I wrapped my arms tight around her, pulling her close towards me.

"Zellie," she said, placing her head on top of my shoulder. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Aryll," I laughed, moving towards a chair. Sitting down with her in my lap, I asked, "How did you sleep?"

"Great!"

"That's good," I noted. "That makes me happy."

"And how about you, Zellie?" she asked. "How did you sleep?"

I pursed my lips together. "It could have been better," I noted, thinking to myself. Actually, it wasn't good at all. I hardly got any sleep last night. I was constantly tossing and turning, staring towards the clock. Time had seemed to move by so slow last night.

"That's not good," she frowned. "Is Zellie sad that it's our last day with Nana?"

"Yeah, I am." I nodded, matching her frown with one of my own. "It is sad." I loved spending time up here with Nana and everyone else. It was so much fun, and so many good memories were made. It's something that I will always treasure and keep deeply inside my heart. However, that's not what I'm worried about… More so, I'm worried about what will happen when we leave from here and head back to Kakariko.

"Morning, Nana."

"Huh?" Looking to the side I watched as Link leaned over and gave Nana a loving hug. She laughed and said something to him causing his shoulders to shake and a joyful banter to escape from his lips. A sigh escaped my lips as we then locked gazes.

"Good morning over there," he said, waving.

"Morning," I smiled, returning the wave.

"Link! I want a hug!" cried Aryll, jumping out of my arms and running for her brother.

"Okay!" Bending down, he scooped her up in his arms. "That better?"

"Uh huh," she nodded. Rolling his eyes, he sat down in the empty seat next to me.

"Morning," he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Morning," I greeted, turning pink.

"Good morning, Link." The sound of a newspaper being bent was heard, and I could see my father staring straight towards Link.

"Good morning, Mr. Harkinain." He sat up straight. "Did you sleep well?" He asked politely.

"Fine and you?" he asked, setting the newspaper down on the table

"Fine, thank you for asking," Link replied. Dad nodded and stood up, making his way towards the washroom. Aryll then jumped out of Link's arms and skipped towards Nana. Link waited until she was out of earshot before leaning over and whispering, "Zelda, do you want to go somewhere with me today?"

"What did you have in mind?" I blinked, curious.

"Going somewhere," he said casually.

"Like where?" I inquired, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"It's a surprise," he winked. "So what do you say, do you want to go with me?"

"I don't know," I began. "Can you give me a hint?" He eyed me, clearly saying that he did not want to reveal anything. Frowning, I stuck out my tongue. "Fine, I'll come."

"That's great." He grinned. "I know you'll love it."

I opened my mouth ready to respond when he cut in. "And you'll just have to wait and see where it is that I'll be taking you."

"Bubble buster," I mumbled, moving away. Link merely laughed in response.

* * *

"Link, where are we heading to?" I asked, clutching his sides as we passed by many cottages down the road. The sound of bird chirping and his bike's engine were all the sounds I heard as we bobbed up and down the street.

"You'll see!" He shouted, turning down another road.

"That's what you said before!" I retaliated, rolling my eyes. We had been out on his bike for nearly half an hour, going down various side streets and passing by few people. I had to admit, the ride to wherever we were going sure was fun—minus the rocky pavement.

"And here we are." Link navigated the bike down a slope of a parking lot. Slowly, he drove past many ominous looking trees. He twisted and turned his bike, following the driveway as we slowly neared the desired parking spot.

"Well, Zelda, what do you think?" He asked, cutting the engine.

"Wow." To say I was stunned would be an understatement. I had no expected this. "Link, what's the name of this place?" I looked around and could not see a single sign.

"It's Lon Lon Ranch," he explained. "The owner of the ranch, Talon, phoned Nana the other day, saying he'd like it if I could come down and offer him some help for a while."

"You've helped here before?" I blinked, sliding off the helmet.

"That's right. I used to come here every summer for a few weeks and help out."

"I see." Getting off the bike, I continued to look around. The first thing I noticed was a tall and blue silo. Across the way was a wooden barn, where I could see someone herding some horses and sheep inside. In addition, not too far away was a large pasture that contained a multitudes worth of cow, sheep and goat.

"It's amazing," I breathed aloud. "You must love coming here."

He nodded. "I do." Then, he grabbed my hand. "Come on, let me show you around." Link told me that the ranch was known throughout the county, and that they specialized in breeding and training horses.

"Wow." We had just finished the tour and Link led me towards the horse pasture.

He leaned against the fence and tapped his knee with his right hand. "Epona, come over here." He whistled, catching the attention of a magnificent tan coloured horse. Epona trotted towards us, her head held high and gracefully.

"Hey, girl," Link started to stroke her face. She neighed causing us to laugh.

"She's so beautiful, Link." I murmured, reaching out to touch her. "And she's so soft." Shyly, I stroked her neck, running my hand up and down her side.

"She seems to like you," he noted. "Usually, she wouldn't let strangers pet her."

"Huh?"

"Link, is that you?" Both of us turned around and saw a jolly looking man run forward. He was wearing bright blue overalls with a contrasting red shirt. He had a small patch of hair and a large amount of facial hair. Large misty eyes greeted us as a large smile was forming across his face.

"It is you, Link. It's so good to see you." He reached out to pull Link into a tight hug.

Link cringed causing me to laugh. "It's good to see you, too, Talon." He said through the hug. "Might you let go of me? I can't breathe."

"Oh." He withdrew his hold on Link, allowing him to back away. "Sorry about that, I guess I don't know my own strength." Laughter erupted from his mouth, his stomach shaking.

"It's fine." Link placed a hand forward, looking as though he were trying to stand up right.

"And who might this beautiful young lady be?" Feeling eyes land on me, I let out a small squeak.

"She's Zelda," Link said, placing a hand onto my shoulder, "Zelda Harkinain, to be exact. She's Richard Harkinain's daughter."

"So you're the Zelda I've heard so much about," he boasted, bending down to reach my height.

"I suppose," I mumbled, blushing under the intensity of his stare.

"Its true what Richard has told me over the phone, you're quite the beautiful young lady."

"Um, thank you." I nodded, glancing towards my feet.

"And modest," he added, "How sweet."

Unsure of what to say, I merely glanced towards Link. Social situations still weren't one of my best points, especially went it came to meeting new people—new people who also knew my father.

"So Talon," Link began, tugging at his shirt collar. He was glancing around the farm, looking somewhat apprehensive. I raised an eyebrow wondering why he was behaving so oddly. "She's not here, is she?"

"No, don't worry, Link. She's not." Talon spoke confidently.

Link loudly exhaled. "Thank goodness."

"She's over at Navi's." Link looked even more relaxed. However, I was still severely confused. Just whom were they referring to, I wondered.

I decided to ask, "Link, who are—"

"Since you're both here, would you like to ride Epona?" Talon questioned interrupting me. Pursing my lips together, I held back a scowl, and glanced towards Link.

"That'd be great," he said without skipping a beat.

"As I expected," Talon laughed. "And Zelda, would you like to try riding Epona? She's quite gentle, one of the best horses I've ever had on my ranch."

I gulped. "I've never ridden a horse before," I admitted. "I don't know what I would need to do."

"Don't worry, Zelda." Link reassured me. "If you want, we can ride Epona together."

My eyes lit up. "I'd like that."

"Perfect," Talon clapped his hands together. I jumped, startled. "Zelda, are you alright?" He questioned, concerned.

"I'm fine." I said, feeling my heart pounding inside my chest. "Just surprised, that's all." Link and Talon shared a glance. Not saying a word, they each merely raised a brow.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

Neither one still said anything, just opting to stare towards me. Not enjoying this, I sighed and looked away. What were these two trying to do, anyway?

* * *

"Link!" I cried, holding onto him for dear life. "Please go slower!"

"That's no fun," he pouted, holding onto the reigns. "Besides, a little speed is good for Epona."

"It might be good for Epona, but not for me!" I protested. We were riding Epona, moving through the open pasture. There were few jump stands set up across the field, and some other pieces of equipment for training. Talon had said before that they held classes here in the summer.

"Zelda," he laughed. "There's no need to be scared."

"Uhh!" My face paled. Link's laughter increased, resulting with my face to break out into a light shade of pink.

"I want off," I mumbled, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Zelda, you can't be serious. We haven't even been riding for twenty minutes! Come on, don't give up now."

"Easy for you to say, you've been riding before. I've never been, so of course it's scary to me!" I stuck out my tongue, meeting his gaze. His eyebrows shot up, surprise lighting up his face.

"Zelda," he warned, smirking. "Just for that, we're going to go over a hurdle."

Face paling, I screamed as we picked up speed and neared the hurdle. In addition, it wasn't a low one either; it was the highest hurdle set up!

* * *

After the terrifying hurdle jump, Link had allowed me to get off Epona—rather reluctantly. However, much to his surprise, I ended up falling off her while trying to get down. It was embarrassing and much to my luck, Talon started to laugh.

Now standing by the fence, Talon and I watched as Link led Epona through the course, going over hurdles and up and down small ladders.

Marvelled, I leaned against the rustic-like fence, watching in fascination as Link and Epona flew through the course. They were like a well-oiled machine, working perfectly well together. Harmoniously, Link called for Epona to move quicker, jumping over a nearing hurdle. He leaned inwards, clutching the reigns tightly as Epona soared through the air majestically and gracefully.

"They're quite good, huh?" Talon questioned, wiping his hands with a cloth. "They've been partners for years now. I keep telling Link to enter some horseshow competitions with Epona, but he never wants too."

"They work so well together. They could probably place first in a show," I realized.

"That's what I tell the boy, but he still refuses to even consider the idea." Talon sighed, rolling his eyes. "But it's his choice; he can do whatever what he wants. I don't want to pressure him into doing anything he doesn't want to do."

"Why not have someone else ride Epona then?" I questioned. "If Link doesn't want to enter competitions, then maybe someone else can with Epona. She seems like such a reliable and well trained horse."

"Only when she's with Link," he spoke, shaking his head. I glanced towards him curiously, raising a brow. What was that supposed to mean? Talon, seeming to understand, decided to elaborate. "See, Epona doesn't let just anyone ride her. She's got her preferences, like anyone else would."

"Is Link the only one?" I murmured, somewhat surprised. Epona didn't strike me as the kind of horse to be like that. She seemed to be the kind that would let anyone ride her.

"Link is one of her favourites," Talon said. "My daughter Malon is also one of her best picks, and occasionally, my other worker Ingo— when he's not treating her rudely."

"Excuse me?" I repeated, shocked. "Did you just say that you had a daughter… named Malon?" I spoke in between breaths, my heart pounding violently inside of my chest.

"That's right." Talon spoke. "I have a daughter named Malon. She's about your age. In fact," he rubbed his chin, his eyes glimmering, "she and Link used to date. At one point, they even had me thinking that they might be getting married." He started to laugh joyfully, his stomach shaking.

Out of politeness, I smiled, glancing away.

_Really, Talon, that's not something I want to hear about. _Sending a pleading glance in Link's direction, I hoped that he would come over here and help get me out of this dilemma.

"Yep, she and Link made quite a good couple. Always smiling and laughing. Every time he'd come up here for the summer or on a long weekend, she'd be so ecstatic, putting on her best dress and getting herself ready. It was wonderful seeing them so happy… though, I wonder what could have made them break up in the first place."

_Maybe because she cheated on him? _I thought to myself. However, knowing that I couldn't say such a thing, I shrugged my shoulders, pretending to look confused.

"I don't know." I muttered, looking away.

"Ah, oh well." Talon shrugged his shoulders. "That's all in the past anyway. Better move on with the present." Clasping his hands together, he scared me as they connected together with such force, creating quite a loud sound. "Now, Zelda, maybe you can explain something to me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes? What is it?"

He leaned in closer and whispered, "How do you manage to make Link smile so much?"

"What?" Taken back, I stumbled, falling to the ground. Talon bent down, offering me a hand as he helped me back up. "Thank you," I blushed, glancing at my feet.

"You're welcome." It was evident that he wanted an answer to his question. Fiddling with the hem of my jacket, I didn't know how to answer the question.

"Talon, sir, I really… I really don't know what to say." As I looked up towards him, my lips pursed and brows furrowed, I was at a loss on how to continue. How was I supposed to answer such a question?

"Zelda! Talon!"

Looking up, I watched as Link headed towards us. He was waving with one hand while holding onto the reigns in the other. A large smile was forming across his face as he neared the fence.

"Are you both having a good time?" He asked, grinning.

"Mighty fine," Talon replied, laughing. "We've been having quite the interesting conversation."

Interesting? I guess that's one way of phrasing it.

"Zelda, I think we should get going," Link spoke. "We need to get back and start packing. After all, we're leaving in a few hours."

"That's right." I murmured sadly. We were leaving and heading back to Kakariko. Summer break was nearly over… and so were the good memories and times. I didn't want them to end. I didn't want to leave Link and the others. Not after all we've been through… It's not fair.

"It's just not fair," I hiccuped.

"What's not fair, Zelda?" Talon questioned.

"Nothing!" I jumped. I hadn't even realized that I was voicing my thoughts. "Its nothing," I laughed, rubbing the back of my neck. Link raised a brow, clearly not believing my words while Talon just looked plain confused.

"Anyhow, how about we get Epona back towards the pasture?" Link questioned, seeming to steer the conversation towards another direction. Thank goodness.

"Alright," Talon agreed. "You take her towards the gate, and I'll deal with the rest." Link nodded and soon began to lead Epona away. Talon let out a groan and stretched his arms forward, his bones cracking.

"That felt good," he mused, sighing.

Giggling, I covered my mouth with my hand. Talon was quite the character.

* * *

After a heart-warming goodbye, Link and I had left Nana's house on his bike, heading back to Kakariko. Our suitcases were each inside our parents' cars, and we were the first to take off.

Similar to the first time, Link and I were speeding down the highway. Soon enough, the drive ended and Link pulled off from the highway, nearing a busy intersection.

"You okay?" He questioned, revving the engine.

"For sure!"

"Good!" Then with that, he started to pick up speed.

"Link!" I screamed, "Too fast!"

He never heard me though, since the sounds of engines muffling and car horns blaring filled the air. Sighing, I placed my head against his shoulder, not bothering to say anything else.

Within minutes, we had neared our destination, our homes not too far off in the distance.

"Nearly home," he smiled, slowing down.

"Yeah," I nodded, frowning. "Nearly home."

Link started to drive even slower, pulling up into his driveway. Heading straight for the garage, I shut my eyes as the bike came to a complete stop.

"Zelda, you okay?" Link murmured, removing his helmet. "You were awfully quiet back there." He was referring to the entire drive back to Kakariko. "Was something bothering you?"

"No. Not really." I withdrew my hold from him and got off from the bike. Feet planted down onto the cement, I removed the helmet, handing it to him. "I'm just tired. That's all."

"Of course," he spoke dryly, rolling his eyes.

Mouth opening, I gaped and hit his shoulder playfully, "Rude much?" I joked.

He laughed, smiling, "Just trying to lighten the mood. Anyway, I'm going to go inside for a few minutes. Want to come along?" He raised a brow, his grin widening.

Blushing, I shook my head. "As tempting as that sounds, I'll have to pass. I really want to head back and just sleep."

"You sure?"

"For sure," I clicked my tongue.

"Alright," he spoke. "It's your choice."

"Link, thank you for the ride home," I said and leaned over to kiss his cheek. I beamed when I saw him blush slightly. "See you later," I waved, walking away.

"Yeah, see you later." He spoke, a hand clutching his cheek. I smiled even wider.

Feeling his gaze on me as I walked across his lawn, I kept looking forward, not bothering to look back. However, upon noticing a sleek black car parked in the driveway, I stopped. Face paling, I held my breath as I watched the two people I least wanted to see head towards me.

"Zelda Harkinain!" The voice of my sober mother roared. "What are you doing all the way in Kakariko and with a boy no less?" She looked beyond frustrated. Her clothes were stuck to her, clinging to her small body, and sweat was dripping down her forehead. Her makeup was smeared… meaning one thing.

"Good goddesses, you didn't." I gasped, horrified.

"You little slut!" I recognized that voice. Taking a step back, I felt my heart nearly burst inside its chest.

Forcing myself to smile, I uttered, "Hello G-Ganondorf, nice seeing you here."


	23. Truth Out

**Chapter Twenty-Three: **Truth Out

* * *

"Don't you use that tone with me, you whore!" He jeered violently. "Do you know how long it took to track you down?" He questioned, his voice lined with malice. "Your mother was beyond pissed, and I was the one who had to bear it all."

"I'm sorry." I spoke, trembling as shivers ran down my spine. "I-I didn't mean to make you both worry." That was a lie. As if my mother would care if anything happened to me. So long as she had her alcohol, cigarettes and men, she'd be more than satisfied.

"Zelda, you've got some explaining to do!" Mother shouted, grabbing me by the ear.

I cringed, my eyes lining with fresh tears, "Mom that hurts!" I whined, struggling to get free. "Please let go—"

"What's going on here?"

"Link!" I cried with joy. Taken by surprise, mom released me. I used that moment to rush forward into Link's arms. He held me tight, his head leaning atop mine

"Zelda, are you okay?" He spoke softly.

I sniffled. "I'm fine… now that you're here." With Link, I felt safe. I knew mom wouldn't do anything with another person present—she wouldn't want another crime added to her record. Ganondorf was another story, however.

"And who might this punk be?" Ganondorf sneered.

"Who might you be?" Link growled, pushing me behind him.

"Be careful!" I hissed, placing my hands on his shoulders. "Don't aggravate him!" I knew from experience that Ganondorf did not enjoy it when others mocked him.

"Answer me." Link snarled. "Who are you both?"

Biting my bottom lip, I mumbled. "She's my mother and her boyfriend Ganondorf."

"This is your mother?" He repeated, shocked. I nodded. "And this person," he gestured towards Ganondorf, "was the one who left that bruise on your cheek?" He was referring to when I first arrived in Kakariko sporting the lovely white bandage across my left cheek. It had long healed and I no longed wore the bandage, but the remnants of the slap were all too vivid. I shuddered at the thought.

"That's right," I whispered.

Link snarled, glaring towards Ganondorf, "You bastard!"

"Foolish boy," Ganondorf chuckled, rolling his eyes. Walking forward, he marched confidently towards Link, bending down to reach his eye level. "Such language for such a feeble boy!" he swung his hand back, ready to slap Link square in the face. I shut my eyes, not wanting to see.

"Huh?" Startled, my eyes opened, widening with disbelief. For Link was clutching Ganondorf's wrist with his hand, his knuckles white. Even Ganondorf looked surprised, taken back by the strength Link was exhibiting.

"What the heck?" Link turned his grip on Ganondorf's hand causing the ligament to snap. Ganondorf withdrew his hand, cursing and seething.

"Boy!" he snarled. "You shouldn't have done that!"

Scared, I released a small scream, backing away.

"Zelda!" Link turned around.

My mouth dropped. "Link, don't!" I shouted, but it was too late. Ganondorf had used the opportunity to punch Link right in the middle of his back when he had turned around to help me.

Frightened, I watched Link fall to his knees. "Damn!" He grumbled, lying on all fours.

"Link!" I scrambled towards him. "Are you okay?" He would probably have a couple of bruises in the morning. I hissed with displeasure. "I'm sorry," I whispered my head held low. "I'm sorry for getting you involved in this."

He looked up, meeting my gaze. "It's fine." He reassured me, struggling to sit up. "There's no reason for you to apologize, Zelda. You weren't the one to slug me." As he tried to stand up, I aided him, keeping my hands on his shoulders.

"Steady now. Don't do anything to rash." I chided, cringing as he got up.

"I'm fine." He smiled. It was obvious that he was lying.

"Had enough, boy?" Ganondorf questioned in mock-pity.

"Ganondorf! Stop!" I cried. "Leave Link alone, he did nothing wrong."

"Hmm, stupid as always," he rebutted, chuckling. "Once foolish, always foolish; however, this time you're wrong, he did do something—He tried to break my wrist."

"Only because you tried to punch him!"

"Zelda, be quiet!" Mother shouted, joining the conversation. "What's gotten into you? You're never this disobedient!" She crossed her arms over her chest, glowering.

"Well, people change." I answered, entwining my hands with Link's. I would no longer tolerate other people walking all over me. That includes mother, Ganondorf and the bullies at my school.

"Zelda," Link breathed. "Be careful."

"I will." I nodded. "But this is something that has to finally be let out."

"No, it does not." Mother hissed, walking straight towards me. "You've got quite a bit of nerve, young lady. Leaving home and coming down here without my permission; riding on the back of that death trap and with a boy no less! Why, I bet you've even lost your virginity too, haven't you? You little slut!"

"Mom!" I cried. "How can you even say that?" Then again, it shouldn't surprise me. She's always treated me this way. Sniffling, I felt a few tears streaming down my face as I stared towards her. "How can you even jump to conclusions like that without hearing my side of the story?"

"Because I can," she spoke confidently. "I know what you've been doing. Honestly, you're no better than a whore."

My jaw dropped, "Mom!"

"And you're a cry baby still, I see." She rolled her eyes. "You're still as useless and pathetic as you always are." Again, she was mocking me, trying to make me feel bad. It was one of her specialities. I must admit, she was quite good at it.

"Link," I hiccupped, leaning against him for support. He wrapped an arm around my side and pulled me close.

"Don't listen to her," he whispered. "She doesn't know what she's talking about." He leaned over and kissed my temple.

"How cute," Ganondorf sneered, "you pity her. Now tell me boy, how much is she paying you to play this sad excuse of an act?" He reached into his back pocket, withdrawing his wallet. "I'll gladly pay you double, if you break up with her right now."

"Shut up!" He shouted. "You're a true bastard, do you know that?!" He pulled me closer. "You should be locked up for the stuff you're saying and have done to Zelda!"

"I only speak the truth. Now, will four hundred rupees be enough?" In his hands, he held an ample amount of money. Link rolled his eyes and pulled me even closer.

"I don't want your money," he sneered. "Hell would rise over before I'd accept that!"

"Link," I murmured, pressing myself closer towards him. "Please, no more."

"How can you even say that, Zelda?" He glanced towards me. "After everything they've done to you?" Staring towards me in hysteria, his mouth was open, hanging.

"Confused, huh?" Ganondorf laughed, "As expected—"

"Miriam, why are you here? And who is the man is insulting my daughter?" Dad cried.

"Dad!" I shouted joyfully. Backing away from Link, I ran towards my father, jumping into his arms. He dropped his suitcase and let out a small, surprised gasp.

"Richard!" My mother, Miriam, bellowed. "I wasn't expecting for you to arrive just yet."

"This is my house," he stated plainly, wrapping an arm around my waist protectively. "I can do whatever I wish on my property." He raised an eyebrow. "But Miriam, I think the better statement to begin with is to explain what you're doing all the way here in Kakariko, on my property, harassing our daughter and her friend."

"You shouldn't be questioning me," she sneered. "It's Zelda who should be questioned."

"Zelda?" he blinked. "What has she done wrong? She's an angel."

"A lying, conceiving one," she corrected him. "Your—no, **our** daughter has lied to us both and took off without my consent."

He stared dumbfounded. "What does that mean?"

"It means what it means," Ganondorf snorted. "Your daughter left home without telling her mother and flew all the way down here without parental consent."

"Zelda, is that true?" Hearing the surprise in his voice, I sucked my bottom lip.

"I'm sorry, Dad." I hung my head in shame. "I should have explained everything when it happened… but I didn't." Sighing, I glanced towards my mother. "Mom spoke the truth. I did come here on my own. When I saw the letter you had sent to me right before summer break started, I decided to follow up on your offer and come down to Kakariko… I phoned Chrysanthemum and asked her if I could come. She agreed, and we made the agreements."

"Did Chrysanthemum know about this?" He questioned, flabbergasted.

"No, I did not." She voiced. We watched her emerge from the car. "Zelda never mentioned any of this to me." She sounded so upset and hurt. My frown worsened.

"Zelda," dad shook his head. "There must be someone who knows everything, no?" I saw him glower towards Link, who inconspicuously looked away.

"Link knows." I mumbled, wiping away my tears.

Dad frowned. "When did you tell him?"

I fiddled with my palms, eyeing the ground, "A while ago." I looked up and met his gaze. He was staring so fiercely I felt uncomfortable. "Um, dad, might we discuss this inside? I don't feel comfortable talking it all out on the front lawn." It was obvious that the neighbours were watching. Heck some even had their doors and windows open to hear better.

He looked around, noticing the onlookers. "Fine, we'll discuss this inside." He agreed.

I heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

He then turned around and looked towards Miriam. "I want you off my property!" He shouted, pointing a finger accusingly in her direction. "You and your boyfriend best be on your way before I call the authorities."

She rebutted. "But—"

"No buts!" He roared. "Either you both get off my property, or I'll have the police arrest you for trespassing."

Eyes shaking, she nodded, backing away. Obviously, she knew that my father meant his words. Ganondorf looked ready to rebut, but at seeing my mom rush to her car, he followed behind her.

All four of watched the car back out of the driveway and disappear down the street. Ganondorf glared murderously towards me as they drove off, and I felt myself lean against my father for support.

He sighed, "Zelda, in the house."

"Not without Link," I whispered, reaching for his hand. Dad looked irritated but agreed with my request. We then walked inside the house and shut the door, making our way into the living room.

Link and I sat down, waiting for dad and Chrysanthemum. I leaned my head against his shoulder and apologized. "Again, I'm sorry for getting you involved."

He said nothing but merely wrapped an arm around my side. "Zelda, don't apologize. You did nothing wrong." If only I could allow myself to believe those words, I would feel much better than I did now.

"Here." Chrysanthemum spoke, handing me a tissue. "You look like you need it."

I smiled and accepted the cloth. "Thank you."

She patted my head before sitting down beside me. Dad then entered the room and sat in his red recliner, watching us. I waited for him to begin speaking, knowing the situation would only get harder from here.

Back tense and legs crossed, he spoke. "Zelda, start from the beginning. I want the whole story, no excuses." Nodding, I leaned my head against Chrysanthemum's shoulder and reached for Link's hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze and Chrysanthemum kissed my cheek before I began my story.

"It all started when…"

* * *

"And that's it." When I had finished telling my story, time had seemed to stop. My father was sitting in his chair, appearing to be deep in thought. Chrysanthemum was staring off into space, looking dazed and Rocky was lying down by my father's chair, snoozing away.

Link still sat next to me, his arm wrapped around my waist. I was still leaning against his shoulder, my lips pursed together. My eyes were red from crying and I still sniffled occasionally.

The atmosphere in the room was tense. It put us all on edge. Off in the corner the hall clock rang, telling us it was almost ten. Link withdrew his hold on me and stood up.

"Excuse me, its getting late. I should phone my parents and tell them were I am. But they could probably guess," he stated dryly, his expression bemused. I giggled, covering my mouth with my hands.

"Be our guest." Dad advised. "Feel free to use the phone."

"Thank you." He then walked out of the room, heading towards the kitchen.

"Zelda," Chrysanthemum murmured. "Why didn't you come to us from the start? We could have helped you… All of this could have been avoided." When I looked towards her, noticing how sad she looked, I frowned.

Staring downwards, I shrugged. "I don't know," I admitted honestly. I was speaking truthfully.

"Still," she reached out, placing a hand onto my leg, "Zelda, you should know that we would never judge you." She squeezed my knee in reassurance. "We love you, and only want the best for you."

"Chrysanthemum," I breathed. "Thank you." Smiling sincerely, I leaned my head against her shoulder, feeling her fingers run through my hair. She was humming a soft tune.

Dad spoke. "Zelda, I hope you know that I can't stand by and allow this to continue."

"I was aware of that," I muttered quietly. It was in his nature, after all. Then again, any loving parent would want to do something about a matter as serious as this, wouldn't they?

"Richard, what do you have in mind?" Chrysanthemum voiced, eyeing him.

"I want to take this to court," he spoke briefly. Chrysanthemum and I shared a glance. "Zelda, you will **not **under any circumstances, be returning to your mother once this summer ends."

"Really, do you really mean that?" My eyes lit up with joy.

"Of course, Zelda." He nodded. "Do you honestly think that I would allow you to return to such a hostile place?" He sounded so torn. "I'm your father and I love you. That's why this needs to be resolved immediately."

"He's right, sweetie." Chrysanthemum voiced. "This is a serious issue: its child abuse."

"And since Zelda is still considered a minor by law, this makes it even more pressing."

Sighing, I slouched downwards, releasing a yawn.

"Oh, someone's tired." Chrysanthemum teased, giggling.

Rolling my eyes, I stuck out my tongue. "I am." I agreed. "I'm tired. I just want sleep."

"I think we all do." My father said, rising up from the chair. "Zelda, Chrysanthemum, you both go to bed. I need to make a phone call." He started to walk out of the room. "If you need me, I'll be in my study."

The sound of keys jingling caught my attention. Curiously, I watched as Rocky rose up from the floor, following my father. Blinking, I stared dumbstruck as he passed by Link without barking.

"I just finished talking with my parents," Link said, running a hand through his hair. "I told them that I was over here, spending time with all of you." I opened my mouth about ready to question him, but he beat me to the punch line. "And don't worry, Zelda, I didn't mention anything to them about what had happened today."

Chrysanthemum looked quite relieved. "That's good."

I arched a brow. "It's gotten late." Link advised. "I should head back home." He started to walk towards the door.

"Be careful," Chrysanthemum advised, worried. "It's dark outside."

Link chuckled. "I'll be fine, Chrysanthemum. After all, I'm just next door."

"Link, wait." I protested, running towards him. "I want to go with you."

He stared towards me, surprised. Soon enough though, it faded, leaving behind a faint trace of amusement. "No, you don't." He shook his head. "What you need to be doing is heading upstairs to get some sleep. I'll be fine." Leaning forward, he placed his lips against mine, kissing me tenderly.

"Link," I stuttered, my legs quivering. "Please?"

He moved towards me, whispering in my ear, "That won't work this time, Zelda."

Smiling, I blushed as he kissed my cheek. "Now, go to sleep." Then with that, he opened the door, walking outside.

"Goodnight, Link." Chrysanthemum murmured, leaning against the doorframe.

"Goodnight," he waved and started to trek towards his house. Moving towards the front, I watched as he walked towards his house, unlocking the door. Once we saw him walk in and shut his door, we shut ours.

Chrysanthemum locked the door. "Well, today has been… exhilarating." That was one way of wording it, I guess. She sighed, exhaling loudly. Watching as she walked towards the stairs, I waved, smiling.

"Don't stay up too late," she warned.

"I won't." I promised.

She stood by the steps for another minute, eyeing me. Soon enough, she continued to climb upstairs. Listening to the sound of her shoes clanking against the upstairs hardwood, I yawned, stretching my arms. Finally feeling the events of the day catching up with me, I moved towards the stairs, intending to head upstairs and just sleep; something that I desperately needed.


	24. Laying down the law

**Chapter Twenty-Four:** Laying down the law

**Author's Note**: This chapter is rated T for the use of language. There isn't too much, but there are a few uncouth words said by characters in the following chapter. You have been warned.

* * *

The past few days have been nothing but nonstop drama since my dad learned the truth about my mother and her meagre behaviour. That same night when I also confessed everything, I learned that my dad had contacted one of his old friends—who is a lawyer. Dad wasn't joking when he said he wanted to take this court. When I woke up the following morning, he was on the phone making arrangements with John, the lawyer.

"Goodness." I fell back on my bed, starting at the ceiling. I had woken up not too long ago, because Link called and said we would be heading over to Saria's house to inform them about everything that's happened. That should be fun… not.

"Zelda, Link's here!" Chrysanthemum called from downstairs.

"Coming," I shouted, sliding on my sandals. I exited my bedroom and walked downstairs, seeing Link and Chrysanthemum standing in the foyer. The two spoke briefly before I greeted Link with a peck. Then we left the house—thankfully, he was driving his mother's car.

The drive to Saria's house was a quiet one. Neither of us said anything, but Link placed his hand on my left knee throughout the entire drive. Minutes later, we pulled into her driveway and entered the home, heading downstairs. Everyone was there talking and eating some food Ms. Kirki had prepared before she left for work.

My stomach rumbled as I eyed the food. I hadn't breakfast and I was starving.

"Help yourself." Nabooru spoke, walking towards us. "There's more than enough."

"Here." Saria handed me a plate. "Fill it with whatever you want and then sit down."

"Thank you," I answered and started filling the plate with food. Link followed behind me, and with our plates, we sat down on the couch. Sheik and Mido looked up from their video game and greeted us cheerfully.

"It's finally nice to see you," Mido said. I cringed. For the past few days, I had been avoiding my friends – besides Link – like the plague. Whenever they called, I had Chrysanthemum pick up the phone and tell them I was busy. I know it wasn't the best thing to do, but I didn't feel like talking to them. However, all that was about to change.

"You're right." Sheik rubbed his chin. "It has been a while since we've seen you two."

Link and I exchanged a glance. He placed his food on the table and reached for my hand. "Tell them," he whispered.

I nodded. "Okay." Here goes nothing. "You guys… I have something I need to tell you all."

Everyone stopped talking and focused their attention on me. _Goodness,_ my ears turned red.

"Um, thanks." I tugged at my jacket. "There's a reason why Link and I haven't seen any of you."

"Does it have to do with you not being able to respond to our calls?" Saria voiced.

I nodded. Link moved closed and wrapped an arm around me. I leaned my head against his shoulder and continued. This was so hard. "It's kind of hard to explain, but I'm sure you'll all understand… I hope." I trailed off.

Nabooru eyed us suspiciously. "What's going on here? Is something wrong?"

I gulped. "Y-you could say that." If only she knew how right she was, I added to myself.

"Everyone, I think you should sit down." Link advised. "This story will take some time to tell." Sheik and Mido turned off their game, and Saria sat down in the chair across from us. Nabooru was the only one who wanted to object, but with a hardy glare from Saria, she sat down.

"Go on." Mido politely urged me. I arched a brow, surprised; I wasn't used to his courteous behaviour.

I exhaled a breath. Link's grip around me tightened. I looked his way and his expression; it was a mixture of patience and weariness. I suppose he was dreading the following conversation too. I licked my lips.

_They already know about Jill,_ I reminded myself. _They know she bullies me at school, so that makes this explanation a bit easier to explain to them… I hope._

Here goes nothing. "When Link and I got home, someone was there waiting for us…"

* * *

That explanation had to be one of the longest and most difficult talks I had ever done. Beyond tired, I fell back onto my bed, my eyes rolled back. I started to breathe heavily, reminding myself that such a talk had been good.

_All of them know everything now… it's all out in the open…_

I felt good after I finished confessing everything, I realized. It took some time to sink in, but they all seemed to understand my predicament and were kind about it…

Whom am I kidding? They were pissed—furious, when they learned the truth. Sheik and Nabooru looked ready to kill my mother and Ganondorf. Saria was trying not to cry and Mido looked horrified; however, he managed to maintain a bit of composure. For that, I was quite grateful.

"Zelda, someone is calling for you," Chrysanthemum informed me, walking into the room.

I took the phone from her and brought it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, Zelda," Saria spoke.

I smiled. "Hello, Saria. Is there something you need?"

She paused. "We want to know if you're interested in renting some movies with us. We were thinking of getting some pizzas and watching movies at Sheik's house. Are you interested?"

That sounded great. After a long morning of talking over such a serious situation, the thought of hanging out and having fun with my friends sounded great. "I'd love to." I beamed.

"Awesome." She laughed. "I suppose you'll come with Link, no?"

My cheeks tinted pink. "I guess," I stammered. "Does he know about the plan?"

"Sheik is phoning him as we speak."

"I'll start getting ready then." I had a good hunch that Link would come over soon. If I got ready sooner, by the time he'd arrive I would already be ready.

"We're meeting at Sheik's house in half an hour." Saria informed me. As I got ready, we talked a bit more before hanging up. I only had to slide on my jacket, tell Chrysanthemum and dad the plans, and I would be ready. I could hardly wait.

* * *

Link arrived minutes later and we climbed onto his bike, heading for Sheik's house. We met the rest of the gang and together, we headed to the video store. Back at Sheik's house, we decided that Sheik and Nabooru would order the pizzas, Saria and Mido would buy the snacks from the grocery store, and Link and I would get the movies—they had already assembled a list of all the movies they wanted for the evening.

"Goddesses, will we be able to watch all of these in one evening?" I wondered aloud. There were more than fifteen different titles listed.

Link laughed and led me inside the store. "We don't need to get all of them, Zelda. If they ask, we'll just tell them that the store didn't have all the movies in stock."

I shrugged. That sounded like a plan. We walked towards the first aisle, and he asked me for some of the names Sheik had written. I scanned the list before answering, "_Skull Kid._"

"Found it! Next name, please?"

"_Terrors of the Mask._"

"Got it."

"_Bloody Howling_?"

"Right next to _Terrors of the Mask_." He informed me, laughing.

I grinned. "How about _Haunting Desires_?"

Link scanned the back shelf and grabbed it. "Found it!" He said, waving the box in front of me. I swatted his hands away, laughing. Link continued to wave his hands in front of my face, but suddenly stopped. I blinked, wondering what made him cease.

"Link, is something wrong?" I noticed he was glowering at something behind me. Curious, I turned around and noticed… Ganondorf! What was he doing here?

Ganondorf looked down at me and smirked. "Nice seeing you here." He sauntered towards me. Instinctively, I backed away, hiding behind Link. He dropped the movies and backed away, too. Ganondorf, however, merely continued to strut towards us.

_Where is a worker?_ I wondered, looking around the room in a panic. If there were someone here, I could shout for help… yet there seemed to be no one present.

Ganondorf's smirk widened. "No one's here, princess. It's just me, you and the _boy_."

Link growled. "Get out!"

He snorted. "This is a public place, boy. I have just as much rights to be here as you."

"H-how did you know we were here?" I squeaked fearfully.

Ganondorf licked his lips. "That, _Zelda_, is my secret." He bent down to reach my height, his putrid scented breath hitting my face. I shuddered and stuck out my tongue. He arched a brow before growling.

Link pushed me back. "Zelda, go find Sheik or Nabooru and get them to call your dad."

I shook my head. "No, Link, I'm not leaving you."

Link hissed, "Zelda! Go!"

"No!" I rebutted. "I won't leave you here alone with him!"

"Heh!" laughed Ganondorf. "That'll just make it even more fun for me to hurt you both." He looked towards me, his eyes narrowing. "Girl, I've always hated you. Whenever I saw you, I wanted nothing more than to beat you senseless. Your mother agrees with me when I say this: it would be better had you not been born."

My jaw dropped. That was the last straw. "You horrid man!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I brought my hand back ready to slap him across the face when he caught me by the wrist.

"Bitch!" he slapped me with his free hand. I stumbled upon feeling the impact.

"Zelda!" Link rushed to my side. "Are you okay?"

Tears lining my eyes, I clutched my throbbing cheek. "Yeah, Link, I'm okay."

"What the fuck is going on in here?!"

"Sheik!" I cried. Sheik and Nabooru rushed down the aisle and saw me lying on the ground.

Nabooru bent down. "Zel, what happened to your cheek?"

I rubbed it with my palm. "I got hit."

Her eyes narrowed. "That asshole hit you, didn't he?" Reluctantly, I gulped. Nabooru gritted her teeth and helped me up from the ground. "Come on, we're getting out of here." She grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me away from Link and Sheik, who looked ready to pounce on Ganondorf.

"Why?" I hissed, struggling to release myself from her grasp.

She stopped. "The police will be here any minute," she spoke calmly and turned around.

My jaw dropped. "You called them?"

She grinned. "That asshole won't know what hit him."

"But what about Sheik and Link?!" I gasped and turned around watching them fight against Ganondorf. Somehow, without me realizing it, Link had managed to grab a pole off the shelf and was using it to defend himself.

"Don't worry about them, they'll be fine." Nabooru reassured me.

I bit my lip. I wasn't too sure about that. Ganondorf was a strong adversary, and even with Sheik there to help him, I wasn't sure if Link would manage for much longer.

_Please, let this end soon,_ I thought frightfully. _I don't want either of them to get hurt._

I shut my eyes ready, prepared for something horrid to happen, when the exact opposite occurred: the police arrived. At least four police cruisers pulled into the parking lot, startling us all. They rushed out of their vehicles and dashed inside.

"Fuck." Ganondorf cursed and pushed past them. "Like hell those bastards will get me."

"Not so fast!" Sheik screamed before he and Link pounced, tackling Ganondorf to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere," Link smirked, noticing Ganondorf's death glare.

My eyes widened. They actually caught him!

"Freeze!" the police shouted, making their way forward. Weapons drawn and ready, one cried: "Cease the fighting! By the rights of Kakariko State, we are placing you, Ganondorf Dragamire, under arrest."

My legs quivered and I slowly slipped to the ground. Ganondorf finally got what he deserved.

_Finally,_ I thought, tears streaming down my face. _Finally, I'm free of him._

* * *

The stars and moon proudly hung in the night sky. Wind blew, tickling my face. Marvelled by the serene feel, I smiled, leaning back. Lying on the rooftop, I stared into the darkness, lost in the sight of twinkling stars and the harvest moon.

"It's so perfect," I muttered, amazed.

"Yeah, it is."

"Link, is that you?" Sitting up, I glanced towards the right noticing a lone figure standing off in the shadows. I had to squint to get a better view, and the faint outline of Link's white shirt and pair of jeans was visible to me.

"Hey!" He shouted, waving.

"Hey!" I replied. "Come over here!" If Link was over there, I want him to come over here and join me.

"Hold on." He shouted, backing away.

"Be careful." I whispered, knowing what he would be attempting to do. Just like the last time, Link was going to jump across the distance from his roof to mine.

"Haa!"

Looking up, I watched him run towards the edge of the roof and take a daring leap forward. He landed on my roof with a soft thud, bending his knees for a straight landing. He stood tall, dusting himself off.

"Wonderful." I clapped, running towards him. "You made it."

"Of course I made it," he corrected me with a smile. I nodded and shyly wrapped my arms around his waist. He returned the gesture and asked. "Are you okay?"

"I guess." I murmured, my face pressed up against his chest.

"Uh oh, I don't like the sound of that." He pulled away and gazed into my eyes.

"I'm fine." I said, brushing my fingers against his cheek. "Don't worry."

However, that did nothing to calm him down. Now it was my turn to ask. "Link, are you okay?

He leaned his head against mine. "Zelda, it must have been hard, no?"

"Huh?" What was he talking about?

"Link, what do you mean?"

"Everything," he answered plainly. "It must have been hard for you before you decided to come to Kakariko, no?"

_Ah._ I thought, nodding. I licked my lips. "It wasn't too bad." I muttered and looked away.

Link snorted. "Zelda, you're a horrible liar."

"I guess I am." I murmured quietly.

Slowly, Link sat down and I joined him. He kept his arms around me tight with his head leaning against mine. I sighed and shut my eyes in contentment, enjoying the feeling of his warm arms engulfing me.

"Zelda," he then whispered in my ear.

I opened an eye. "Yes, Link?"

"What do you think will happen now?" He questioned.

I looked up meeting his gaze. Answering honestly, I said. "I don't know, Link. I don't know."


	25. Decision

**Chapter Twenty-Five:** Decision

**Author's Note:** If I happen to get anything wrong concerning the court aspect of this chapter, please note that I have never been to a court and am relying on information I found on the internet regarding the procedure of a court case.

* * *

_"Sir, is Zelda Harkinain your daughter?" A middle-aged police officer questioned. _

_"Yes, she is." Dad spoke. "Please, let me see her."_

_"She's right behind this door." The officer opened the door and allowed my father and Chrysanthemum to enter. I jumped up from the plastic chair I was sitting on, and ran into my father's arms. He hugged me tight not willing to let go. _

_"Thank goodness you're okay." I withdrew from the hug only to be pulled into the arms of Chrysanthemum. She hugged me even tighter, refusing to let me go even when I wanted to._

_"Zelda, you're not hurt are you?" She scanned me from head to toe, somehow managing to keep me in her arms. "That Ganondorf fellow didn't hurt you, did he?"_

_"… He slapped me and grabbed a hold of my wrist." I admitted quietly._

_"WHAT?"_

_Before I could comprehend what had occurred, Chrysanthemum placed both hands on my cheeks and was surveying my face for any signs of injuries. When she located the small bruise – the swelling had already largely diminished – she released a mighty curse, "That bastard."_

_Dad also looked furious, but kept his comments to himself. "How does it feel?" He simply asked. "I hope it's not too painful."_

_I shook my head. "Before you two arrived, I was given an ice pack to help with the swelling. That made it a lot better." I decided to change the topic. "Dad, Chrysanthemum, how are Link and Sheik?"_

_"Link is in another room with his parents, sweetie," Chrysanthemum informed me. "And Sheik is out in the front, talking with his aunt."_

_"His aunt?" I sniffled. "What's her name?" Sheik never mentioned that he lived with his aunt. I wonder why his parents did not come to get him. Surely, they would be worried, too, no?_

_"It's his aunt Impa." Chrysanthemum clarified, reaching inside her purse for something. I watched, curious, as she removed a small package of tissues from the purse's front compartment._

_"Here." She offered me one. "Take it. I think you need it."_

_"Thank you." I accepted it happily. "And I think you need one too." I laughed, wiping my eyes. She nodded and withdrew one, quickly putting it to good use._

_"Sir, if I may." The officer spoke, coming forward. "From what your daughter has explained to us, as well as her two friends, it would seem as though this is not the first time that this has occurred."_

_"That is correct." Dad spoke. I backed away, moving closer to Chrysanthemum. "Ganondorf Dragamire, as well as my ex-wife, Miriam Winters, had confronted my daughter and Link Gaiden several days ago at my home before my wife and I returned. Incidentally, it occurred after we returned from our annual trip to Lake Hylia with the Gaiden family."_

_"I see." the police officer scribbled something down on a notepad. "Your daughter had also explained that situation to us. She also mentioned previous incidents that occurred in the past." He started to play with his beard. "She said that you were not aware of what was happening to her while she was living with her mother in Castle Town." He looked towards me. _

_Dad sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "While that statement is true, I must admit that I was somewhat aware of Miriam's drinking habits." He looked beyond embarrassed at the confession. "I only wish I knew what else she had done to Zelda earlier." He shook his head regretfully. _

_"Please sit." The officer suggested, leading my father and the rest of us towards the chairs. "It would seem as though there is still much to discuss."_

_"I agree." Dad voiced, sitting down. Chrysanthemum sat next to him, leaving me to stand._

_"Zelda," the officer stated. "We're all done with your questioning. If you wouldn't mind, could you please step out and wait in the front? I have a few questions I would like to ask your father and step-mother." _

_"Of course," I murmured. Crumbling the tissue I held in my palm, I walked towards the door. Not looking back, I closed the door and made my way into the hallway. _

Then, I woke up. I sat up, my breathing heavy. Looking around the dark room, I noticed that I was no longer inside of the police office, but rather my bedroom.

_I guess it was all a dream, _I thought, relieved. Exhaling, I placed a hand over my chest, glancing towards the nightstand where my alarm read 5:00 A.M in bright red letters.

"It's only that time?" I mumbled, falling back onto my pillow. Feeling a tingling sensation coursing through my veins, I shut my eyes, biting my bottom lip. Knowing that in just a few hours I would be heading to a courthouse caused my insides to churn with fear.

I wrapped my arms around my side in an attempt to feel more reassured, but it did nothing to ease my tension. _It's no use,_ I thought, frowning. Turning over, I glanced towards the window recalling my conversation with Link on the roof. Just being there with him made me feel comfortable and content.

_It almost felt as though he had cast a magical spell on me. _I rolled my eyes at the thought. Yeah right. Shaking my head, I chuckled to myself, leaning further into the pillow.

* * *

All of us walked into the courtroom. Standing beside Dad, I nervously stared towards the tiled floor, not wanting to look up. My stomach was in the midst of doing heavy flips, and I felt as though I were about to throw up.

"Zelda, please come over here." Recognizing the voice to be John Bud, the lawyer hired by my father, I moved forward, my heels clacking. John smiled reassuringly and I forced a smile.

"Are you ready?" He questioned, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded. "Yes, John."

"Good." His eyes darkened. "Zelda, I can understand that this must be hard on you, but believe me when I say this: we will make sure that you will not be returning home with your mother once this is all over."

"Thank you." I mumbled, fiddling with my hands.

"You're welcome." He chuckled.

"Hello, Zelda." My head shot up. Turning around I met with my mother's hard, penetrating stare.

Face turning pale, I was just able to manage out a weak, "Hello."

Her lips twisted into a sneer. Noticing her apparel, I couldn't help but gape. For once in her life, she actually looked good. Her usual messy hair was pulled back into a bun, and she wore a nice blazer with matching pants and heels.

"You look nice," I mumbled, brushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Whatever," she mumbled and walked right past me. I bit on my tongue and felt better as John led me in the opposite direction towards a table. Believing it to be the counsel table, I took the seat he offered me, and sat straight, trying to remain calm.

Deciding to look around the courtroom for a moment, I observed its general features. Similar to the one I had been inside I was younger – when my parents were signing for a divorce – I noticed this one wasn't too different. Similarly, both had the same timber walls and tiled flooring. The judge's seat was the highest position within the entire courtroom, and the jury towards the right hand side of the room was filled with various people of different ethnicities.

"It would seem that the judge has not yet arrived," John said, fixing his tie.

"How much will longer will he take?" I asked curiously.

"He should only be another minute or so."

"Okay."

"All rise for the Honourable Judge, Rauru Sage." A commanding officer called from the side.

Standing with John, I watched as a plumped, tanned, white haired man exited from a nearby door. He walked towards his seat and spoke. "You all may be seated." We followed his instructions and watched him take his. "Now, what will be happening today?" He reached for a beige folder and removed the sheets of paper.

"Assault on a child, absolutely disdainful," he scoffed and placed the papers away. Afterwards, he offered my mother a hard stare. "I hope you understand Mrs. Winters, that you, along with your partner, Ganondorf Dragamire, have committed some serious acts."

"We are aware of that, Your Honour," their lawyer stated. Curiously, I looked towards the other counsel table, seeing my mother and Ganondorf. Both looked beyond irritable and I quickly looked away.

"However, Your Honour," the lawyer continued, "if you are willing to listen to our side of the case, I could plainly explain that—"

"Mrs. Winters, it states in your records you been arrested before, correct?" Rauru questioned, interrupting the lawyer. "Twice for intoxication and once for driving under the influence; please, do correct me if I am wrong."

"Your Honour," my mother admitted, "that is correct." She looked away in embarrassment.

"And you, Ganondorf Dragamire, have been arrested once for child abuse, no?"

Ganondorf crossed his arms, leaning back into his chair. "That's right," he grumbled.

"I see." Rauru noted. "That will definitely play a key factor in today's case." He looked away. "I will hear from you both soon enough, however, Zelda Harkinain, the case's victim, shall be the first to speak. Zelda Harkinain, would you please come to the stand?"

"Yes." I slipped out of my seat. Walking towards the witness stand, I took the empty seat.

"Zelda Harkinain, you have been subjected to assault ever since your parents divorce, have you not?" He asked, sounding rather robust.

I have leaned further back into the seat, a wave of unease washing over me. "That is correct, Your Honour." I replied.

"As stated within the records handed over by Kakariko State Police, you have informed them that you have been physically beaten by a Ganondorf Dragamire on numerous occasions, and verbally beaten by your own mother, Miriam Winters. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Your Honour. It is."

"Very well," Rauru murmured. "Miss Harkinain, might you explain where exactly it was that you have been beaten before by Ganondorf Dragamire?"

"N-numerous times on the face, neck and back." I spoke calmly, trying to stand tall.

Rauru nodded. "Have you done anything that could have possibly led to the rough treatment?"

I shook my head. "No, Your Honour. I have not."

"From your records Miss Harkinain, it states that you have been subjected to bullying, is that correct?"

Some tears swelled up inside of my eyes. "Yes, Your Honour. That is correct."

"Please elaborate," he spoke fluidly.

Sniffling, I explained. "At my high school, a group of students find it fun to torment me." Flashes of Damien, Jill, the other cheerleaders and football players came to mind. "They call me names, verbally and physically harass me, and take things from me without my permission."

"Have you ever thought of going to the principal about these mishaps?" He suggested.

I shook my head. "It would make no difference," I spoke truthfully. "From past experiences, I have tried doing so, but it only made the matter worse." Rauru kept quiet. "I tried it once, but it resulted with me being punished instead of the true bully." It happened in tenth grade chemistry during our unit test. Jill attempted to copy off me and I caught her. I reported her to the teacher, and the teacher brought us to the principal to explain the situation. Jill, however, managed to switch the situation around and make it seem like I was the one who had cheated off her. The principal never gave me a chance to explain my actions, and I was the one accused of cheating. Ever since, I've never bothered reporting anything to the principal.

"What did the principal say?" Rauru questioned.

"He believed her and not me." I sighed. "That's how it always works, after all."

"Alright Miss Harkinain, thank you, that will be all. You may return to your designated seat."

_That's all._ I wondered, stumped. If that was the only time I would need to speak, it was much easier than I had anticipated. Feeling a bit better, I smiled to myself and sat back down in my seat.

"That was good Zelda," John whispered, watching Rauru. "You stayed calm and delivered the facts. You articulated yourself nicely and sounded very sure of yourself. I'm proud of you."

A light blush stained my cheeks. "Thank you, John." I gulped.

"Mrs. Winters, may you please take the stand?" Rauru ordered.

My mother stiffened, looking quite fearful. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as she got up from her seat, nervously walking towards the stand.

"Mrs. Winters," Rauru began. "Is it true that you have verbally assaulted your daughter in the past?"

She sat up straight in her seat, trying to look calm. However, I could tell that she was scared. Her brows looked to be rather sweaty and she was still fiddling with her hands. She always did that whenever she was nervous.

"Your Honour, while it might have been true that I have said some ill things to my daughter before, has any parent not?" She batted her eyelashes, trying to appear cute. Yet, it only made her look unprofessional.

"Mrs. Winters, do not stray from the question," Rauru barked. "I have been in this industry for too long, and am already aware of your… intentions." He eyed her distastefully.

A look of surprise crossed her face. Lighting up like a fading sunset, her entire face broke out into a bright shade of red. A few people from the gallery behind us snickered, and I had to cover my mouth with my hand to conceal my own.

Eyes wide, my mother tugged at her collar. "I, um, apologize, Your Honour."

"That is fine. But please try to stay on topic." He stressed. She nodded, still flustered.

* * *

It was crunch time now; the moment we were all waiting for… to hear the Jury's decision. Just minutes ago, Judge Rauru had declared a ten-minute recess to allow the Jury to formulate their decision.

As of right now, we all stood outside the courtroom, quietly talking. Link and Sheik stood beside me, while Nabooru, Saria and Mido surrounded us, trying their best to cheer me up.

"It'll work out Zel." Sheik patted my shoulder. "You'll get what you deserve."

I wiped my eyes. "Thanks, Sheik."

He grinned. "No problem. I only speak the truth."

"Uh, this is so nerve-wracking," Saria exhaled.

"I know." Nabooru agreed. "I wish these ten minutes would pass by already, so we can hear the Jury's decision." She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently against the ground.

"Ah, patient as always, Naby," Sheik laughed.

"What was that?" She yelled, grabbing him by the ear.

"Oww! Oww!" he whined, flailing his arms. "Let go!"

"Not until you apologize!"

Sheik grinned, "Never!"

Nabooru arched a brow. "Fine, then you'll just have to endure more pain." She tugged on ear even harder. Sheik cursed violently.

"Quiet you two!" Mrs. Gaiden snapped, separating them. "If you don't behave, I will remove you both from this courthouse immediately!"

"Sorry Mrs. Gaiden." They chorused, backing away from each other.

"Thank you." She smiled. "That is much better."

"I must agree." Impa spoke. "When those two are not horsing around, it makes the atmosphere a bit better to handle." Impa, Sheik's aunt, was a stern yet kind woman. She was quite tall and highly built. I must admit that when I first saw her, I was a bit frightened, but she completely surprised me by being nothing but kind and sincere.

"I must disagree." Dad rebutted. "Their horseplay actually seems to lighten the mood."

"Well, that's your opinion, Richard." She decided. "I, however, view it differently."

"I suppose," he mumbled.

"Everyone, please make your way inside," an officer commanded. "The ten minute recess is finished, and the Jury is ready to present their decision to Honourable Judge Rauru." Everyone followed the officer's words and we walked back inside. I took my seat next to John, awaiting the news that would change my life.

"Zelda," John suddenly, catching my attention. "I have a pretty good hunch the jury will be in favour of you." I raised a brow. He smiled seemed to be quite sincere. Although he seemed confident, that did next to nothing to calm my nerves.

"T-thank you," I stuttered. "But that doesn't really help."

He chuckled. "That's usually quite true," he noted, speaking from experience. "Most of my previous clients have said similar wording to yours."

"I can understand why." I mumbled under my breath.

"All rise," the same officer spoke, "for the Honourable Judge, Rauru Sage." Similar to the first time, everyone within the court arose. And just like the first time again, Rauru emerged from that same door. Looking indifferent, he mounted the steps and took his place.

"Please sit," the officer instructed. We all sat down.

"I trust that everyone had a well needed break," Rauru spoke, "Now, to continue where we left off. Jury members; please come forward with your verdict." One by one, each member of the jury exited from another door.

Slowly, almost as though it were in slow motion, each one sat down in their designated seating. As I watched them, observing each of their expressions, I tried to indentify how they must have felt. So far, all of them looked either tired or just plain bored.

"Jury, may I hear your verdict?" Rauru questioned.

"Certainly Honourable Judge Rauru," one answered, standing up. "We, the Jury, find a Miriam Winters and partner Ganondorf Dragamire, to be guilty upon assault of Zelda Harkinain." My mouth opened and tears lined my eyes. Beside me, John nodded in agreement. Meanwhile my mother looked frightened, and Ganondorf looked furious.

"Very well," Rauru murmured, clutching his gavel. "I, therefore, find Miriam Winters and Ganondorf Dragamire to be guilty upon assault of Zelda Harkinain." He banged the gavel once. "Miriam Winters loses custody of Miss Zelda Harkinain. Custody will now be passed onto her father, Richard Harkinain." Once more, he banged the gavel.

Listening to each word slowly, I found myself grinning from ear to ear. This meant that I would not need to leave everyone. I would get to stay here in Kakariko. I could not believe it.

"As well, I believe that some punishment is required." Rauru added. We all looked towards him, and saw him eyeing my mother and Ganondorf. "Miriam Winters, to teach you a lesson, I believe some time in the state penitentiary might serve you some good." My jaw dropped along with hers. "Six years for you, on account of child negligence, verbal and physical harassment. As for Ganondorf Dragamire, he shall be sentenced to ten years for physical and verbal assault and child endangerment on Zelda Harkinain." Ganondorf's smirk disappeared from his face.

"As well, I want to have a restraining order placed on both of you and Miss Zelda Harkinain. How does sixty feet sound?" Their jaws dropped, nearly hitting the tabletop. Rauru smiled. "Yes, that sounds fair." It sounded as though he were attempting to assure himself more than my mother or Ganondorf.

He banged the gavel. "I herby declare that a restraining order shall be placed upon the three of you. If either of you come within sixty feet of Zelda Harkinain for no apparent reason, you will find yourselves forced to deal with me." Grudgingly, he banged the gavel. "And next time, if that does happen; I will not be as lenient as I was now. Understand?"

"Understood." They sneered.

"Perfect. I then declare this case complete. Richard Harkinain now gains full custody of Zelda Harkinain. Court dismissed." With one final bang of the gavel, he rose from his seat and exited the room. One by one, the Jury exited, too, slipping into the same room. Watching them leave, I found myself unable to do anything but gape… until someone tapped my shoulder.

"Huh?" I turned around locking eyes with Sheik.

"Zelda!" he shouted and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh!" He held me tight. "S-Sheik," I stuttered. "Let go!"

"Not if your life depended on it!" He sang, hugging me tighter, spinning around. My face soon turned pale and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Sheik, let go! I'm feeling queasy." Just like that, he let go and backed away. I stood up and tried to regain my sense of balance, only to be pulled into the arms of Nabooru and Saria.

_Goddesses,_ I thought, my eyes swirling, _when will this end?_

* * *

"Nabooru, can you pass me that box?"

"Here."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

As of right now, we were all inside my mother's home at Castle Town, packing up the last of my possessions. Roughly, two weeks had passed since the court date, and Judge Rauru had granted my father permission to allow us to return to Castle Town to gather my stuff. By law, there were two officers stationed inside the house, and both were kind enough to help us pack and store away the items in my Dad's car.

"Zelda, I'm bringing this box downstairs." Chrysanthemum shouted from the hallway. "Its packed and everything."

"That's fine!" I shouted. "I put it there for a reason."

"Zelda, where should these books go?" Saria called from across the room, standing with Mido beside my tattered bookshelf.

"Any box will do." I answered. "It doesn't matter which one."

"Okay." She shrugged and started to pack away the books. I directed my attention back to the armload of clothes I still had lying on my bed. They needed to be folded and put inside the box for safekeeping.

"Zelda, do you need any help?" Link asked, walking towards me.

"Sure," I grinned. "Can you help me fold and put away these clothes?"

"Of course," he answered. Standing beside me, he reached for a small pile and started to fold various sweaters and pants. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched him and started to smile.

Upon feeling my gaze, he stopped folding. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing's wrong, Link." Then with that, I leaned over and kissed him.

_Nothing's wrong at all..._


	26. Epilogue

**Chapter Twenty-Six: **Epilogue

* * *

"Which one should I choose?" I carefully studied the book in front of me, reading all options available. "Let's see, if I were to choose this course then I wouldn't be able to take that course." I heaved a sigh. "Why must this be so hard?" Frustrated, I shut the book with a bang.

"Zelda, are you back here?" Looking up, I saw Link poke his head over the fence. When he saw me sitting under the oak tree, he waved. "Hey!"

"Morning," I replied.

"Can I come over?"

"Sure." I giggled, watching him scale the fence. When reaching the top he jumped down with a soft thud and jogged towards me.

"What are you doing?" He inquired curiously and took a seat next to me. I showed him the papers and the book I had lying next to me. "Course selection sheets?" he said, reading them briefly and shrugged. "Eh, I guess it makes sense. You need to pick your courses before the school year starts. Besides, we've already done it."

"Lucky you," I voiced aloud.

He snickered, "You having any trouble deciding?"

I cringed, "Just a bit."

He pursed his lips together. "Let's see if I can help." He shuffled the papers until he found the one where I had to list the courses I wished to take. His eyes scanned over the page briefly. I watched his expression change from neutral to bewilder in a matter of seconds. "Zelda, you can't be serious." He gaped.

I huffed. "What's that supposed to mean, Link?" I thought the courses I had selected were good. However, based on Link's expression, he clearly didn't feel the same way.

"Zelda, taking all these courses will kill you. You won't have any time for fun."

"Ah." I paused. "Is that a bad thing?"

Link stared dumbfounded. "Zelda, you dunce… you're not taking all these courses." He reached for the eraser and began to erase some of the course codes.

My jaw dropped, "Link!"

He reached for the pencil. "I'm going to write down some courses I think you should consider taking. You might enjoy them more than advanced chemistry or—"

"Thank you for the suggestion, but I like what I had selected." I pulled the paper away from his grasp. He looked startled. "Link," I spoke. "It's fine if you don't like the courses I want to take, but I want to take them, and I will take them regardless of how you feel."

Sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, Zelda. I just think you're making a mistake taking all those courses at once. It will be quite difficult to manage." He paused. "Also, do you really want to spend so much time studying every single day? Don't you want some time to relax and have fun?"

I kept quiet. Maybe he did have a point, I realized. I wasn't about to admit that I had made a mistake, but I decided to let him suggest some courses. "Link, what are some of the courses you're taking?"

He looked startled, but answered with a grin, "Gym."

My face paled, "Heck no."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "What's wrong with gym?" He inquired playfully. "It is a course and provides good exercise. I figure you'd like it, Zelda."

I suppressed a shudder. "I haven't had the best experiences in that class, Link." Back at my old school, it was a requirement to take gym all four years of high school. But Kakariko Secondary only required you take it for one year. If I could get away without taking gym in my last year, I would go for it.

Link shook his head. "Zelda, all of us would be in the class with you. We're all taking gym."

"Even Saria?" I asked doubtfully.

Link looked away. "Saria doesn't take gym."

"Ha!" I retorted. "Not everyone likes to take gym."

"But," Link rebutted. "She plays on a bunch of sports teams at school."

"Like what?" I asked, curious. I found it hard to imagine Saria playing sports. She seemed like more of an artistic person to me.

"Let's see, last year she was on swimming, soccer, cross country and field hockey team."

"Shit." I swore, blushing. "I never knew that."

Link cracked a grin. "A lot of people feel the same way." He admitted. "It always surprises people how many teams she joins during the year. Believe it or not, but she is quite the athlete."

"Seriously," I laughed, "I'd love to see her play sometime."

"You should consider joining a team then," he informed me. "Saria would love it if the two of you played together on the same team."

I pursed my lips together. "I'll consider it."

"Anyway, back to the task on hand." Link voiced loudly, startling me. "Zelda, you can keep some of those courses, but some have to go." He reached over and snatched the sheets out of my hands. "One of the sciences can stay, but you're going to have to replace one with gym."

"Link, it's my schedule, not yours!"

He stood up. "Maybe I'll call Sheik and Nabooru and tell them what you want to take."

My eyes widened. If I thought Link was bad with his suggestions, Nabooru and Sheik would be twice as bad. "You wouldn't dare." I jumped to my feet.

He smiled comically. "Just watch me," he taunted, running off.

Mouth agape, I stared for a second before coming to my senses. "Link! Get back here!" I roared, following him. "Don't you dare call Nabooru or Sheik! If you do, I'll make you regret it!"

"I'd like to see you try." He laughed.

My eyes narrowed. "Link!" I screamed and tackled him to the ground, "You big meanie!"

* * *

**Fin~**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Before any of you say it, I know that ending wasn't what you would have anticipated. I have a feeling that some might oppose it, but I thought that this aspect was much better to do than the usual – what you would expect to occur. Feel free to voice your opinion, but I like the ending and am keeping it this way.

Besides the ending though, there are a few other things I would like to address. Firstly, thank you everyone for sticking by me as I attempted to edit this story from the beginning. It has been a bit of a ride, but I finally managed to finish editing the story, and am more than satisfied with how it turned out. The grammar and spelling was not only corrected, but I feel that by going through the story and fixing it, I managed to flesh out Zelda's character and give her a bit more of a backbone.

Second, thank you to everyone for reviewing, alerting and favouriting the story. I am immensely happy to know that people still like the story – even after the changes I've made. Thank you to my previous readers for sticking by me as I made the changes and made the story even better. :) I have learned a lot from writing this fanfiction, and even more from going back and editing the chapters.

I suppose that sums up everything. Oh, wait… some of you have been asking about a sequel. Right now, I have no plans for a sequel. In the future, I might write one, but for now you'll just have to be satisfied with this story. (Sorry everyone. XD)

Thank you for being such wonderful readers. I hope you enjoyed the epilogue and the entire story itself. It was fun writing it, and I am sad to see it end. But all good things must end eventually, and that is what is happening with this story.

Sincerely,

-TriforceandSheikahArts


End file.
